The 'Gifted'
by SilverJem5
Summary: Tessa lives in a volatile kingdom, under the rule of a tyrant, King Mortmain. Fearing for her life and freedom, and in possession of a valuable 'gift', she is on the run, seeking refuge. Can two mysterious young men, both with their own secrets, help her escape? Set in medieval times, AU.
1. Chapter 1 - On the Run

Tessa could feel her heart beating rapidly as she ran through the crowd of the weekly market. Her angel necklace, hidden under her dress, also pulsed along in time with the beats, and grew warm on her neck. Around her, people bartered for goods, oblivious to her struggle. She nursed her arm which was dripping blood from a nasty sword cut, as she desperately pushed herself on. Her boots struck the cobblestone path in a fast rhythm, and she quickly risked a glance behind her. Sure enough, a melee of ten guards pushed through the crowd, not far behind her. They threatened, pushed and pulled people out of their path as they stormed after her. She was lucky that it was a market day, otherwise she surely would have been caught already. Many of the villagers here had little or no respect for the guards or the king they served, so the villagers hindered the soldiers as best they could. She just hoped desperately that no one got hurt because of her. She was also lucky that none of the soldiers were 'gifted' with tracking or fighting, because if they had those abilities, she would be done for.

Tessa had been running for four years, ever since she had turned thirteen, when her 'gift' had developed. It was then that her town found out she had shape shifting abilities, and the king became interested in her. Four years since her parents pushed her out the door and told her to run, before King Mortmain could get a hold of her. She missed them immensely, and didn't even know if they were dead or alive. There wasn't a day when she didn't think of them.

Tessa was so immersed in her thoughts that she was surprised when a hand appeared and pulled her through a dark doorway and into a small room. She struggled to break free and was about to scream when she realised her hand was released. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she noticed two young men – boys really - staring at her with urgent expressions.

"Please be quiet, we're only trying to help you," a boy with curious silver hair and eyes begged her. His eyes were slanted, hinting at the fact that he was born in a neighbouring kingdom, most likely the kingdom of Asiana, she suspected. However, the unusual silver hair and eyes surprised her, she had never heard of anyone with such exotic features. The other boy had messy black hair piled on top of his head, and mesmerising blue eyes. As she looked into his eyes, she felt too tired to fight, she just wanted to go to sleep. Wait, what? She thought suddenly, she was on the run, why would she be feeling like this? She blinked rapidly, and shook herself out of her daze, asking them, "Why are you helping me?" although she couldn't keep the suspicion out of her voice. She knew there were wanted posters all around the kingdom, offering a hefty reward for her safe capture and delivery to the king. And she wondered if one or both of the boys were 'gifted', since she had felt so strongly influenced in that moment.

The boy with the black hair stared at her again, but before he could speak, the silver boy held out a hand to stop him. "Don't Will, you're scaring her." Will shrugged in response and let his friend answer instead.

"Tessa, we've heard all about you, and we're here to protect you. My name is James Carstairs, but you can call me Jem, and this is Will Herondale. We'll explain everything when we have time," the silver boy – Jem – said reassuringly. She relaxed slightly, her instincts were telling her to trust him. Will on the other hand, there was something strange about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Jem reached out his hand towards the wound on her arm, and she allowed him to see to the wound once he said he was a healer. She had been surprised to hear he was a healer - many thought that people with the 'gift' of healing were extinct. He touched her arm gently, and she watched in astonishment as the cut stitched together before her eyes, leaving only the remnants of blood behind. She felt the unbroken skin gingerly, and looked up at him to thank him. However, when she looked up, Jem was slouched in pain, clutching his arm as a jagged cut appeared and blood ran down his arm. Will crouched before him, looking concerned, and asked if there was anything he could do to help. Jem merely waved him away, and tried to stop the bleeding. "What happened?" Tessa asked worriedly, wondering if it was somehow her fault.

"It's ok," Jem replied, "people with the 'gift' of healing take other people's ailments onto themselves. Don't worry, though, I heal faster, so it will be gone by the end of the day. For you it would have taken a month to heal." Tessa tried to protest, but he waved her away too, claiming he would be fine after a few hours rest, and promptly fell asleep. She was touched and speechless, as no one had ever done something like that for her before. Most people avoided the 'gifted' like they were the plague, and regularly twisted the name, calling them 'cursed'. Even the 'gifted' were suspicious of each other, due to the wide range of abilities. Many could easily be misused when combined with a hunger for power.

Will spoke up after a while, surprising her after a period of silence. "The soldiers will have passed by now so we should be safe here for the night. You can clean up and get some rest," he told her gruffly. As he talked to the wall rather than to her, she could only assume he was speaking to her. Will then sat down by Jem's side, promptly ignoring her. So instead of standing around, she did as he said and walked down the corridor, finding the bathroom. She filled up the bath with warm water and sighed in contentment as she soaked her aching limbs. One thing she hated about being on the run was the infrequent times she could rid herself of the dirt from the streets. She then pulled out some more clothes from her pack – she had to carry her belongings with her everywhere – and put those on, leaving her previous clothes in soak. Pulling at her dark brown hair, she tried to get it to look a bit more presentable. She hadn't had much time to worry about it in the last few days, and it had been tangled into knots.

Once she emerged back in the main room of the house, her mouth salivated at the smell of a cooked meal. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten one of those. Will had put together some meat and vegetables, and cooked them over the fire. He shook Jem awake, and the three of them sat down at the wooden table to eat. As they ate in relative silence, she studied the two boys. Jem looked pale and ill, the cut on his arm healing slowly. He blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake. Out of all the 'gifts', healing was one she admired the most. It was all give and no receive, unlike many of the other 'gifts'. Will on the other hand, was certainly a puzzle, which she felt too tired to decipher. She decided it would be easier to ask Jem about him tomorrow. Will ate with a frown, and she wondered if he ever smiled, and if so, what it would look like. She also pondered why they were here to protect her. Of course, it was well known throughout the kingdom that King Mortmain was hunting her, and that she had great power, but she hadn't thought anyone knew more than that. Many would not risk the king's wrath to learn more. Normally she would never trust strangers like this, with the reward out, but after all Jem had done for her, she felt she could trust him enough to wait and find out. She would just have to keep her guard up.

After dinner, Jem went back to sleep, and Will showed her to a separate small room where she could sleep. It was modest, but it had a mattress on the floor, for which she was grateful.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked Will curiously.

"Just on the floor near Jem," Will answered, tiredly.

Tessa felt guilty that she was stealing his bed, and said, "If you want this mattress that's fine with me. I've slept on the floor many times before."

Will merely shook his head and echoed Jem's earlier words, "I'll be fine." He then promptly left the room and closed the door behind him.

**A/N: Hi all, this is my first FanFiction so please review and let me know what you think! I'm really excited to share this story with you. Any guesses as to what Will's 'gift' could be?**

**~ SilverJem5**

****(Cover image courtesy of xedos4 at ****FreeDigitalPhotos website****)****


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning of a Journey

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: Thanks for being my first reviewer! I'm so glad you love the idea! Reading your review made me super happy! Perfectical is a great word :D Thanks so much for your advice, it looked ok on the computer, but I looked on the phone, and saw what you meant, the paragraphs do look quite long. I'll definitely try and make them shorter, and follow both of the things you suggested. Hopefully this chapter makes you happy again!**

**The-Finale-Hope: I'm really happy you like my story and find it intriguing! Thanks for being my second reviewer. Here's the update! :)**

* * *

Tessa awoke to a rapid succession of urgent raps on her door. She jumped out of bed hurriedly to find out what was going on, however, she was greeted calmly by Jem and Will sitting at the table, waiting to start breakfast.

"What's going on?" Tessa asked, feeling annoyed she had been frightened for nothing.

"Sorry to wake you, but we thought it best if we explain who we are before we set off on our journey. As you know, we can't stay in one place for too long. I apologise for Will's rather rude method of waking you up, I did request that he wake you up gently." Jem explained, looking remorseful.

"That was me being gentle," Will replied sarcastically.

Tessa decided to ignore him, and served herself a bowl of oats to eat, after which she joined them at the table. She then looked at them both expectantly, awaiting their explanation. Tessa noted that the cut on Jem's arm was now barely a scratch, it had reduced to a faint white scar.

Jem started off the explanation with, "Will and I work for a secret organisation, called the Clave. It aims to free people from the oppression of the king. We have been tasked with escorting you to the leaders, who wish to speak with you and offer safe asylum." Tessa took in a sharp breath before he could continue. She had heard whispers of the Clave, of the honourable things they had done. Some stories included supplying poor villagers who were being attacked with weapons, or saving people from execution. They must think her important if they had sought her out personally.

Will resumed the explanation, saying bitterly, "We've been trying to track you down for half a year. You're not easy to find."

"Well I'm sorry to have wasted your precious time," Tessa replied angrily.

"Please, you two, we don't have the time or energy for fighting," Jem said in exasperation. Tessa looked down guiltily, and gestured for him to continue. "We hope you will come with us, and that we've proven we mean you no harm. Our destination will be Baskerville."

Tessa nodded in confirmation. The Clave had powerful allies, and she believed they really could assist her. Furthermore, after spending some time with the two friends, she realised she missed human company. It had been lonely travelling on her own for so long.

"Very well, I shall come with you. Can I ask where you're from and why you joined the Clave?" She asked Jem inquisitively.

Jem smiled and replied, "As you've probably guessed, I'm from the kingdom of Asiana. My parents died when I was young, so King Elias took me in when he learned of my healing 'gift'. I worked in the infirmary at the castle, as I grew up and developed my 'gift'. When King Elias learnt of what was going on in this kingdom, two years ago, he requested that I help the Clave. He knew I could be of use to them. So I travelled here to see them, and it was then that I met Will. We've been good friends, and have worked together on missions ever since. Will's like a brother to me," Jem said, glancing at Will fondly.

Tessa then looked to Will, expecting to hear the story of how he joined the group. However, he got up and started clearing away the bowls. "We'd better get a move on, unless we want the guards to come knocking on the door," he said, paying no attention to her gaze.

Jem merely sighed, and helped pack their saddlebags. When Tessa came out with her packed bag, she found Will had left, so she looked at Jem enquiringly.

"Will has gone to get some horses for us to ride. It would be a long journey on foot," Jem replied, reading her thoughts.

"Aren't horses expensive? How could you afford three?" Tessa asked guiltily. She had no money to offer them in exchange for a horse.

"Don't worry, Will has his methods, and I don't doubt him," Jem replied mysteriously, and left it at that.

As they waited for Will to return, time seemed to drag. How far had Will gone to get the horses? Surely he should be back by now, she thought worriedly. To pass the time, she decided to ask Jem some questions about his friend.

"You and Will seem so… different. How did you become such good friends?" Tessa asked, sounding puzzled.

"I know it probably doesn't seem like this now, but Will really is a good person. He just hides how he really feels sometimes. He's built up a wall that is hard to penetrate," Jem replied, answering thoughtfully.

"How did you get him to let you in?" Tessa inquired.

"We bonded over loss, I guess. Don't worry, he'll tell you someday," Jem replied sadly. So they had both lost someone dear to them, Tessa thought. She wondered who Will had lost – his loss must have been great if he shut himself off from others so much.

At that moment, Will barged in the door, wild eyed, with his hair sticking out in all directions. Tessa guessed he had run here, judging by the way he was panting. Behind him were two horses, which he guided skilfully with the reins.

"We need to go. I only had time to get two horses," Will said breathlessly. Tessa and Jem exchanged a quick glance and then ran outside with their bags. Unsure of which horse to get on, Tessa stood to the side awkwardly.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Jem asked of Tessa.

She nodded, having grown up with horses on her parent's farm. Of course, most girls wouldn't know how to ride a horse, but Tessa was not most girls.

"Ok then, can you steer mine?" Jem asked sheepishly, "I'm not very experienced with horses. I normally ride on Will's. He's been trying to teach me, but I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet."

Tessa laughed as his pale cheeks were tinted pink, and accepted his help up onto the horse. Jem then settled behind her.

Will started galloping into the distance, and she brought her own horse into action, catching up to him. This time, she heard the clip clop sound of the horses' hooves racing along the cobblestone path, and she let out a yell of excitement, enjoying the ecstasy of riding again – of the sun on her back, and the wind on her face. Jem laughed behind her in response, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist, as he fought to stay on the horse. She tried to ignore the fact that this was the closest she had ever been to a boy, and that she could feel, in detail, the muscles on his arms and his stomach clenching.

When she and Will had their horses side-by-side, Jem asked Will what had happened.

"Some guards saw me and suspected I had used my 'gift' while I was getting the horses. They've been chasing me ever since, and it's hard to hide two large horses," Will replied, sounding annoyed. Tessa started in surprise, Will had basically admitted that he had a 'gift'.

"I see," Jem replied, his voice laced with concern.

"Don't worry, I think I lost them. And they're on foot, so we should be far ahead of them by now," Will replied smugly.

Jem merely shook his head and said, "Will, one day your cockiness is going to get the better of you."

"And you'll be there to say "I told you so,"' Will said grinning maniacally.

Jem's face darkened slightly, but he didn't reply. Will's face also lost his grin, and she pondered what this meant.

"So how many days will it take to get to Baskerville?" Tessa asked. She hadn't travelled there before.

"About three days if we don't run into trouble. We'll stop in at an inn tonight at Chesterfield," Jem replied from behind her.

As they made their way towards Chesterfield, they passed through farmland and hills, and she enjoyed watching the vibrant green scenery. It reminded her of her home. She was from a large village, but it had many farms surrounding, since the village, like most others, was self-sufficient, growing its own food.

As the hours stretched on, Will and Jem passed the time by retelling old stories and bantering.

"Jem, remember that time we took down twenty men all on our own?" Will boasted cheerfully.

"As I recall, it was more like ten men, I think you're exaggerating a bit," Jem said. She could basically feel his smile, without even looking around. She guessed they must be skilled in fighting as well, if they could take down so many men. She decided that she trusted Jem's estimation over Will's.

"You must be mistaken, it was definitely over ten men, I saw them with my own eyes!" Willed yelled back. Jem rolled his own eyes, but Will continued, "We were back to back, fighting with the last reserves of our strength, and we fought them with merely a sword each. We managed to find a narrow alleyway, so we could fight two men at a time."  
Tessa was certainly impressed by this – she didn't have any fighting skills of her own, so she was definitely glad they were accompanying her.

Will and Jem continued telling stories until they reached Chesterville at dusk. They managed to arrive just before the gates were closed, and Tessa had pulled the hood from her cloak down over her face so the soldiers wouldn't recognise her. Luckily, the soldiers guarding the gate were tired, and keen to go home after a long day, so they waved them on without any trouble.

The paths through the city were narrow, so she steered her horse behind Will's, and trusted his navigation. Before they arrived at the inn, Jem and Will discussed what their relationship could be in case someone was suspicious of them. They needed a reasonable explanation for why there were three young people staying overnight at the inn.

Finally, Jem suggested, "How about Tessa poses as my fiancée, and you pose as her brother, since you two look the most alike, while I'm the odd one out, since I'm from another kingdom. The innkeeper cannot dispute that. Only if you're comfortable with those arrangements though," Jem asked Tessa rather shyly.

Will looked like he wanted to argue, but before he could, Tessa replied with, "Yes, that will be fine with me. I don't have a ring though," she pointed out.

Jem pulled a silver ring out of his bag. She noticed it was decorated with the crenellations of a castle around its perimeter. Jem explained that Carstairs meant castle, so it was his family symbol. He then carefully put the ring on her finger, and smiled when it easily slid onto her finger, as if it had always belonged there.

Jem muttered quietly, "Zhè shì yīgè wánměi de jiéhé."

Tessa wanted desperately to ask what this meant, but Will interrupted with, "If you're finished your engagement, let's get moving. I'd like to make it to the inn while there's still some light left."

She had no choice but to urge her horse on to keep up with Will.

When they finally arrived, from what she could make out, it was a quaint inn with vines growing along the front, as if trying to engulf the building. A sign hanging above the front door read, "The Angel Inn." It seemed quiet and peaceful, and she was looking forward to having a good night's sleep. Finding the stables at the side of the inn, they paid a stable boy to brush and feed the horses, as well as to bed them down for the night.

As Will opened the door to the inn, Tessa found she had been deceived by the outside façade. The inside was crowded, filled with raucous laughter and ale being passed around merrily. The innkeeper's wife, a short, stout lady of middle age, came over and asked them what she could help them with. Jem requested a room, and she eyed them with suspicion.

"What are two chaps like you doing here at this time of night with a young lady?" She asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Just passing through on our way to meet some relatives. We were delayed by one of our horses, otherwise we would have gotten here earlier," Jem replied innocently.

"Well, I can't have you two sleeping in her room. You'll have to have separate rooms," she replied, sticking strongly to her morals.

"I'm her brother, and I'll share a room with her if that's possible," Will said persuasively. The innkeeper's wife softened at this, and agreed with his request. Tessa was surprised she had backed down so easily.

While Will and the innkeeper's wife bartered over the price, Tessa continued to scan the room, looking for any danger. Her eyes focused on a beautiful young lady, who looked around her own age. She had long blonde hair, the colour of honey, and large, expressive brown eyes. She deftly moved, dodging the tables with ease, to work her way back towards the bar.

Tessa felt a slight pinch of jealousy when she saw Will and Jem look over at the girl. However, when the girl laid eyes on them, her face was marred by a scowl, which twisted her features. She felt Will and Jem tense, both of them freezing when they saw her.

Will's face darkened and he spat, like a curse, what Tessa assumed was the girl's name, "Jessamine."

* * *

**Please review again and let me know what you think! I've got some Wessa and exciting scenes coming up.**

**I used Google Translate for the Chinese translation, so I'm not sure if it's correct. When I translate it back the other way it doesn't work. If anyone could message me with any corrections or help with it, that would be awesome!**

**~ SilverJem5**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shared Moments

**Responses to Reviews:**

**The-Finale-Hope: Thank you! So glad you're enjoying it! You'll find out about Jessamine in this chapter :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Thanks again for verifying the translation, and I'm so glad you find it intriguing! Hopefully I can live up to the story's potential.**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: I'm so glad I've got their personalities right. I'm also happy the paragraphs are looking better now. That is a good way to start a day! And that's alright, being my 3****rd**** reviewer for the chapter is just as good. :)  
I'm planning on drawing out the love triangle, and then I'll see where the story leads. Although I have a lot of things planned, that's one thing that isn't. They are both amazing guys, so I'll just have to see what suits the story.  
I finally reveal Will's gift in this chapter!**

**Midnightstone1118: Thanks for your reviews, so glad you love it! I'm so glad to find another Jessa lover! There are not many of them around. But yeah, for this story, I will see what suits it, it's a hard decision…**

* * *

Will seethed in anger as he stared Jessamine down.

"So this is where you ended up? Charlotte and Henry were like parents to you and you just left them without a word," he said angrily, practically yelling at her. Everyone in the inn stopped what they were doing in shock, so Jem pulled them both into an empty room before they could get in trouble or be overheard.

Jessamine didn't even have the grace to look guilty. Instead she said, "You wouldn't understand Will. I needed a new life, one where I could be normal."

"So how's being normal working out for you? Are you enjoying being a barmaid in an inn no one has ever heard of? I think it's about high time you worked and got your nails dirty. I'm surprised you were hired, you've never worked a day in your life!" Will said, his words poised to hurt, as though dripping with poison.

To his surprise, Jessamine started sobbing, putting her head in her hands. Tessa glared at him accusingly, and went over to comfort Jessamine. Jem looked around awkwardly, obviously not quite sure what to do. When their gazes met, Jem shook his head, and Will knew he wanted him to give Jessamine a break. However, that was more then she deserved after leaving them all like that.

Will continued, his words piercing, "When you disappeared, we searched for you for months. We wasted months of our time, thinking you had probably been kidnapped by Mortmain, and despairing over your fate. Charlotte and Henry cried over you, just like you cry now."

Not surprisingly, Jessamine sobbed louder, sinking to the floor, her dress fanning out around her.

She managed to get out between sobs, "I didn't think anyone would miss me… couldn't live like that anymore, hiding and living in poverty….. just wanted to feel normal."

"You disgust me," Will said before leaving the room and sitting down at the bar.

He ordered some strong ale to help dull his thoughts of the betrayal. He and Jessamine had never gotten on at the best of times, but for her to leave everyone like that without a word, it was unforgivable.

Jem and Tessa emerged, and ordered the supper special for the three of them, which was pottage – a hearty, thick vegetable and chicken stew, as well as bread and cheese. They then ate in a stony silence. Will noted that Jessamine had not emerged from the room herself. As he ate, Tessa kept throwing him angry and hurt gazes, as if he had attacked her personally.

"We have a big day of travelling ahead of us tomorrow, so we should probably get some sleep," Jem said when they had finished eating, ever the logical one.

"You two go ahead, I'll stay here," Will said, waving the innkeeper over, intending to order another ale.

However, Jem said, "I think you've had quite enough for tonight," and he called off the innkeeper.

"Jem…" Will said dangerously, he was not in the mood.

However, Jem calmly grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the stairs leading to the rooms. Will was suddenly too tired to resist, and let Jem lead him.

Jem whispered in his ear, soft enough so that Tessa wouldn't hear, "In case you've forgotten, you need to protect Tessa tonight, since you'll be in her room. We're all counting on you. Anyway, I think you've had plenty to drink already."

Will felt slightly guilty, and conceded Jem's point about needing to protect Tessa. However, he also had other worries on his mind. "Are you sure we can count on Jessamine to keep quiet about us staying here? What if she alerts the guards?"

Jem frowned worriedly, but replied in a more confident tone, "We'll just have to trust her. Surely she wouldn't give us up after all we've done for her. And there won't be anywhere else for us to stay now anyway."

Will didn't like the idea, and he knew Jem could be too trustful, tending to think the best of people. However, they didn't have a choice. He'd just have to be extra vigilant throughout the night.

The innkeeper's wife, who requested they called her Betty, guided them to their rooms and passed Jem and Will their keys. She insisted they let her know if there was anything they needed during their stay.

Betty turned to Will and Tessa and said apologetically, "I'm very sorry but the only room we had left has one large bed, so you'll have to share. But it shouldn't matter since you're brother and sister."

Will forced his face into a neutral expression and thanked her. He could see Tessa blushing profusely in the corner of his eye. Her cheeks turned a light pink, like the flowers that used to grow near his home. Betty left after bidding them goodnight.

Jem turned to him and Tessa and said, "I hope you both have a good night's sleep. I'll see you at breakfast." He then went into his room, leaving them alone.

Will entered the room, and Tessa followed behind him, closing the door. They stood awkwardly at the edge of the wooden-framed bed, with Tessa struggling to look anywhere but at him. This should be interesting, he thought, grinning inwardly.

Tessa finally broke the silence. "Since I got the bed last night I'm happy for you to have it tonight."

Will shook his head and replied, "I don't need the bed as much as you. I'm going to stay on guard all night, so I don't plan on going to sleep. You can use it."

Tessa looked guiltily at the bed, seeming to struggle to decide. She spoke faintly at first so he couldn't quite hear her. When he asked her to repeat what she had said, she whispered, "I guess we could share it. If we stay on our own sides of course."

Will's grin widened and he said, "It's certainly large enough for two."

Tessa looked mortified, seemingly regretting her decision and said, "You have to promise not to tell anyone! This could ruin my reputation."

Will refrained from mentioning that her reputation was the least of her worries at the moment. Instead, he looked her in the eye, trying to portray his seriousness. "I promise, I would never do that to you."

Tessa bit her lip nervously and nodded. She then lay down on the bed. Will went to the other side, keeping a respectable distance between them, and sat up with his head resting on the headboard. He knew he could keep watch in this position and stay awake.

"Good night Will," Tessa said, while facing the other direction.

"Good night Tessa," Will replied softly. However, he didn't know if she had heard him, since it seemed she was already asleep, judging from her slow, even breaths.

* * *

A noise startled Will in the middle of the night. He realised it was coming from Tessa. She was whimpering softly in her sleep. She then started to become more agitated, rolling from side to side, and seemed to be fighting off an unseen force.

Will shook her shoulder, and said "Tessa, it's me, Will. You're alright, it's just a nightmare." She tried to fight him off, while still asleep, so he gathered her into his arms and rocked her, saying soothing words into her ear. He remembered doing this for his younger sister, Cecily, when she had a nightmare.

Tessa awoke, her eyes flying open suddenly. She took in gasping breaths, and Will could feel her heart facing. When she had calmed down, she sat up as Will released her.

Looking embarrassed, she said, "I'm so sorry, Will! I completely forgot about my nightmares when I agreed to these sleeping arrangements."

"It's good you're helping to keep me awake," Will joked, trying to lighten the situation. He then waited, to see if she would explain what the nightmare had been about.

She obliged, and said, "Ever since I've been on the run, I have nightmares every so often. Mostly about what has happened to my family since I last saw them, or of what Mortmain would do to me if he captured me. Needless to say, it's not pleasant."

"I understand, I have nightmares about my family often as well. But you don't need to worry about your safety anymore. Jem and I are here to watch over you."

Tessa's eyes widened, and she said, "Thank you, Will, that means a lot to me."

He could tell she wanted to ask him about his family, but was holding herself back, which he was grateful for. She seemed a very inquisitive person who couldn't help but ask questions.

Instead she asked, "Do you mind if we talk? I don't mind what about exactly, just something to take my mind off it, and to help me get back to sleep."

Will nodded in confirmation and said, "I'm not sleeping anyway. We've got all night."

So Tessa asked, "Why exactly are you so angry at Jessamine? I heard snippets, but not the whole story."

Will sighed, but replied with, "Charlotte and Henry are actually the leaders of the Clave."  
Tessa gasped in shock, and he knew he must trust her to reveal their names. It was a highly kept secret to protect them, and the Clave, from the king.

He continued, "Jessamine's parents died while serving the king, and Charlotte and Henry basically took her in as their daughter, as they took me in, and then Jem. But obviously that wasn't enough for her. She disappeared a year ago, and after considerable searching, we finally decided she must have been kidnapped by the king. Since she may have revealed our location, we had to relocate. Our base was our home and fortress, and we had to move, it now seems, for nothing but a silly girl's wishes."

Tessa's face was a mask of sympathy, but he wasn't finished yet.

"Jessamine was used to a life of luxury and being spoilt, since her parents were highly ranked nobles. She wasn't used to working towards a just cause, or giving up luxuries for the greater good. She also never had a 'gift', so she felt isolated from many in the Clave who were 'gifted.'"

Will shook his head before saying, "She probably wants to get married to some wealthy nobleman so she can indulge herself. I just can't believe she would do this to us. We were like her family."

Tessa put her hand on his back, "I'm so sorry Will. Now I can really understand your reaction. I can't believe someone would do that either."

Will shrugged pessimistically, "Well that's what you get when you trust someone."

Tessa looked saddened by this, but she didn't reply.

Curious, Tessa then tentatively asked the question he had been dreading. "What is your 'gift' Will?"

Will hesitated before he replied. His mind told him to stop talking, but the influence of the ale made him tell her, and caused the words to spill out involuntarily. Well, that's what he told himself anyway.

He said in a tone of pure self-loathing, "I have the 'gift' of persuasion. I'm sure you've heard of it. I can convince women through charm and persuasion to do something, as my words seem to hold power. It works on some people but not others. You'll find while I can charm with words, I can also destroy."

He could see Tessa's eyes widen in fright. She would be recounting all of their conversations, wondering when he had influenced her. Soon she would turn away in disgust – that's what they all did, besides Jem.

However, her response utterly surprised him and left him speechless. "Both of our gifts are based on deception or manipulation. Yours using words to persuade someone, and mine convincing people that I'm someone else."

No one else had ever understood his plight as much as Tessa did in that moment. His feelings of hatred and self-loathing towards himself over his 'gift' were finally experienced by another. He fought to hold back his emotion – he couldn't let it overwhelm him – even though his eyes stung.

"What matters Will, is that we use our 'gifts' for good. You use yours to help the Clave, for a greater cause, so you shouldn't be ashamed," Tessa said softly, as if speaking right to his heart.

He found he couldn't do anything but nod, for he feared what his voice would sound like.

After some time, he managed to croak out a "thank you," and Tessa smiled sleepily. She then managed to go back to sleep, and Will spent the rest of the night watching the shadows, and listening to the creaking of the stairs, feeling content for the first time in many years.

* * *

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You're all amazing! Thanks for coming along for the ride.**

**I'm really looking forward to the next chapter, I've been planning it for a while :)**

**~ SilverJem5**


	4. Chapter 4 - Snitch

**Responses to Reviews:**

**The-Finale-Hope:**** Glad you liked the Wessa! Jessamine may just do that…**

**Jillessa Heronstairs:**** So glad you like Will's 'gift'! I honestly didn't know what people would think of it, but I thought it was fitting. Ahh thank you! That's amazing you think it's perfect! Wow! **

**Haha yeah I actually didn't even think of having them kiss yet. I guess the time period I'm doing it in makes it harder to rush it as well.**

**Glad you're up for the love triangle! I totally agree, I'm a serious Jessa fan but love Wessa as well. It's soo hard to choose!**

**Midnightstone1118:**** So happy you like Will's 'gift'! Jessamine is pretty horrible. There will be some Jessa moments coming up, don't worry ;) I'm planning on doing the next chapter from Jem's point of view as well.**

**dogestiel:**** Thanks for reviewing, I'm so glad you like it! I was wanting to do a fresh idea, and was so happy I could come up with one. Wow, thank you so much! Don't worry, all of those supporting characters will be coming into it soon, when they get to the Clave. ;) **

**SmoochiePooh:**** That was where I got my inspiration from. I love that book, it's so good! I read it a while ago, and I was thinking about it after reading some Infernal Devices FanFics, and then I got all these ideas! Thank you for your review, and I'm so glad you like the context!**

* * *

This time, Tessa awoke to a slight pressure on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she found Will looking down at her. She couldn't help but compare it to her previous rude awakening the other morning. She definitely preferred this method.

"It's time for breakfast," he said before putting his boots on. Tessa stretched and yawned slightly, wishing she had had a better night's sleep.

She used the pitcher of water and brass basin provided for washing her hands, face and feet, and got dressed after Will left the room. She made sure that her angel necklace was tucked under her dress – she felt a strong need to protect it, since it was her only possession left from her parents.

When she emerged, Will was updating Jem on the night, and she was thankful that he left out the part about her nightmare. Jem seemed relieved that the night had gone smoothly.

"Let's go have breakfast, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can get out of here," Will said, obviously anxious to get as far away from Jessamine as possible. Tessa and Jem readily agreed.

For breakfast, they were served bread and ale. Even though it was a popular beverage, Tessa avoided drinking the ale, as she didn't like the bitter herbal flavour, and wanted to be able to think clearly. She noticed Jem avoided his as well. Will on the other hand, took a hearty swig of his own.

Curiously, Tessa couldn't see Jessamine serving anyone, and she wondered where the girl had gotten to. She could suddenly feel apprehension building in the inn, as the occupants starting whispering worriedly. Jem and Will looked around anxiously and exchanged a quick glance. Will then got up and asked a group of men at a table nearby about what was going on.

Tessa strained to hear their conversation. A burly, tall man answered Will, "The rumour is that some of the king's guards are coming, because they have been alerted that someone from a wanted poster is hiding here."

Tessa suddenly felt sick, and regretted having just eaten. What could they do? Will's gift wouldn't work on the male guards, and even if they tried to escape now, the guards would be too close, and would soon catch up to them. Jem similarly looked pale, as a furious Will returned to their table.

They all returned to Tessa and Will's room to try and find a solution, and to hide from anyone who may turn Tessa in.

"What should we do?" Tessa asked, her voice quivering with fear. Will and Jem glanced helplessly at each other, thinking desperately.

She was about to give up hope, when Jem, his eyes wide and excited, suddenly asked, "Tessa, you can shape shift into anyone, right?"

Tessa could see where this was going, and she replied, "I'm really inexperienced. I've only 'changed' a few times when I needed to escape the guards and I had no other way. It was really based on instinct. Also, I can only do it for a certain period of time."

Jem looked at her encouragingly and said gently, "Do you think you could try for us?"

Tessa bit her lip and nodded, determined to do her best. Then she remembered, "I need to hold something important belonging to the person I am changing into."

She held up her hand, looking at Jem's ring. That should do, she thought. However, Jem grabbed her arm which broke her concentration.

"As much as I'd love to see you turn into me, I think you need to be someone more inconspicuous. I stand out in a crowd, with my silver hair, so there can't really be two of me in the inn."

Tessa conceded his point and looked at Will. Will seemed uncomfortable and ill at ease. She wondered what item could be important to him.

Will then pulled a delicate silver bracelet, which was shaped like a snake, out of his bag. Tessa put it on, and it encircled her arm just above her elbow, on the same arm as Jem's ring. In explanation, Will merely said it was his sister's. Her thoughts instantly caught on the '_was'_. Could this have been who Will lost? However, his stony face forced her to forgo her question.

"I'll also need to change into some of your clothes, as when I grow into your figure my clothes won't fit me anymore," she said shyly.

Will pulled out a pair of spare riding boots, and a black tunic and breeches. She thanked him, and they left the room while she got changed once again. His large clothes hung off her smaller frame. Before she called them back, she closed her eyes and straightened her shoulders, mentally preparing herself.

She then opened the door and said self-consciously, "You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

Jem said in excitement, "I'm actually quite curious to see how it works," and Will quickly agreed.

So Tessa found herself standing in the middle of the room, with two young men staring intently at her. This was certainly not a position she ever expected to find herself in.

Touching the snake bracelet on her wrist, she concentrated on thoughts of Will. What he looked like, how he talked, and how he acted. The room fell away, and all she was left with was the bracelet and her thoughts of Will. Her skin and mouth began to tingle, and her vision went blurry as her eyes changed. Then she felt an uncomfortable tug as her arms and legs grew longer. Her angel necklace seemed to beat in rhythm with her fast, beating heart.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, her features settled, and she blinked dizzily. The world spun around her and she tried to adjust to her new skin. It wasn't the first time she had 'changed' into a man; she had had to once before to escape the guards. It was a strange sensation at first, but she learned to ignore it.

Looking down at her hands, she marvelled at how much larger they were then her own usual slim hands, and at how muscular her body was. She could feel a power deep inside her, but she didn't have time to ponder it.

She heard gasps and turned to see Jem and Will gaping at her.

"Well, I never truly appreciated how handsome I looked until now," Will said jokingly.

Tessa pulled a face, and Jem and Will laughed.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," Tessa replied.

Jem's grin faded a bit, and he said in awe, "You really are the splitting image of Will."

She felt herself blushing, happy that he found her 'gift' amazing rather than disgusting.

"Although, I certainly don't see Will blush that often," Jem said teasingly, which of course made her blush even more.

They were reminded of the time constraints, when the noise downstairs suddenly grew louder.

"Will, you stay up here, and pretend you're sleeping, while Tessa and I will sit downstairs at a table. If you're split up they're less likely to realise there are two of you," Jem said, laying out their plan.

They all consented, and Tessa and Jem rushed down the stairs and sat down at the bar. They then both ordered an ale, to try and look inconspicuous. Tessa saw Jessamine give them a strange look, so she concentrated on being as "Will" as possible. She even tried to copy his scowl, but she was unsure how successful she was.

"You're doing a great job," Jem said encouragingly, "the guards will be gone in no time."

Tessa smiled back briefly, but then as if summoned by Jem's words, a group of five guards burst into the room, slamming open the doors. The inn broke into a mass of confusion, as people hurried out of the guard's way. Their eyes swept the room, peering into everyone's faces, intent on finding their prey. Tessa was relieved when their gazes swept past her.

Then, to Tessa's horror, Jessamine walked over to one of the guards, and said, "Her companions are down here, so she must be upstairs hiding." She then handed the man a key to their room and directed them to it.

Tessa looked over at Jem, and saw hurt and betrayal cross his face, as he struggled to come to terms with their situation. She wanted desperately to comfort him, but she knew she was now Will, and had to stay in character, lest Jessamine suspect something. So she turned her expression to one of outrage, and tried to stare at Jessamine murderously.

The guards stormed upstairs, and she heard them kicking open all the doors in the corridor, and throwing things around the rooms in their search for her. The innkeeper angrily protested at the abuse of his inn, but the guards swatted him away like an annoying bee.

After an anxious wait, the guards returned looking far from happy. One man grabbed Jessamine's arm, shaking her, and practically yelled, "She's not here."

Jessamine looked lost and confused, and said, "There must be a misunderstanding. I just saw her this morning, where could she be?"

"Obviously she got away. Now don't waste anymore of our precious time," he said, before following his comrades out the door.

Jem and Tessa watched as the innkeeper berated Jessamine angrily, and cast her out of the inn, claiming that she had ruined their customer's privacy. Tessa could understand why he had to fire her, after all, an inn must keep its guests happy, and the innkeeper certainly wouldn't like the idea of a worker revealing details about his guests to the guards.

The real Will emerged, carrying their bags and wearing a cape pulled over his head to hide his face. He went over to say farewell to the innkeeper's wife, who had taken such good care of them, and Tessa saw him pay her a tip. Jem then waved him over, and the three of them grabbed their bags and left the inn.

They found an unpleasant surprise in the form of Jessamine sitting on the steps to the entrance. When she saw them, she firstly looked confused, probably because she was seeing double. However, she then worked it out, and her expression turned teary once again.

She threw herself at their feet weeping and apologising, realising now how wrong she had been, as the enormity of her actions suddenly hit her. Tessa guessed she must have turned her in for the substantial reward being offered for her capture.

"I feel so ashamed. I can't believe what I've done. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Jessamine sobbed.

Tessa felt slightly sympathetic seeing how upset the girl looked, she really did look regretful, and she saw Jem starting to nod out of the corner of her eye – of course he could forgive her.

However, there was little warning, maybe a change in Will's stance perhaps, before he leapt towards Jessamine and closed his hands around her slender neck.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! Out of interest, could any of you forgive Jessamine, if she truly was sorry? Is it possible that Will could kill Jessamine?**

**~ SilverJem5**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Merits of Horse Riding

**Responses to Reviews:**

**A quick sorry to everyone about Will, I couldn't help but tease you *evil laugh*. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Midnightstone1118:**** Thank you for reviewing so quickly! I agree with your thoughts, that's what I was thinking too, as you'll see. Hope you enjoy Jem's point of view!**

**Jillessa Heronstairs:**** Sorry to tease you, I know Will would never kill Jessamine! Thank you once again for the invite, it's been a lot of fun, and really good for developing my writing, it's a great challenge :D **

**SilverCarstairs:**** Ha ha wow! Your review really made me laugh, it was great! Sorry to cause you distress over Will! Don't worry, Jessamine is fine :)**

**SmoochiePooh:**** Your words are so true, and are my exact thoughts! Will would definitely never intentionally hurt anyone he cared about. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Jem was shocked when Will put his hands around Jessamine's neck, trying to strange her, while at the same time calling her a 'swine' and a 'betrayer'. He sprang into action, grabbing Will's arms and trying to pry him off her. Tessa, who was still in Will's form, tried to help him as well. They managed to break them apart, and Jem led Will away. "Will, I know you're angry, but you need to control your anger. I know you didn't really mean to do that."

Will gazed at him from under lowered lashes, "What if I did mean to?"

"You forget, I know you well, William. Betrayal hurts you the most, and you weren't thinking. You would never forgive yourself if you hurt her like that," Jem said, voicing what he was thinking. He knew Will was bent on revenge for his sister, so he hid behind a facade to keep them away, so that no one else would get hurt. Jem knew however, that Will wouldn't have been so upset over Jessamine's betrayal if it hadn't actually affected him, and he didn't actually care a bit for her.

Will didn't reply, instead he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, leaning against the alley wall for support.

Leaving Will there, Jem returned to Jessamine, to check if she was injured. He saw angry red handprints growing across her neck, a remaining present from Will. Jessamine was clutching her neck, still in pain and shock.

"Let me have a look," Jem said, trying not to startle her.

She reluctantly removed her hand to let him see better. It seemed to be just a surface bruise, nothing deep, so he would be able to heal her without draining too much energy. He was glad of that, as they had a long journey ahead.

He reached out his hand towards her neck to heal it, when she gasped and moved away hurriedly by instinct.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I'm just trying to heal the mark on your neck. You'll be ok," he said as if talking to a frightened animal, trying to reassure her.

This time, she didn't resist, and he rested his hand lightly on her neck. It throbbed under his hand, and he could feel her pain. He took this pain into himself, and gasped as his neck closed, and he felt like he was being strangled. The sensation passed after a moment, and he dropped his hand.

He noticed Tessa watching him in interest.

"That's an amazing 'gift' to have, Jem."

"I know I'm very lucky," he replied, "I try to use it to help others as much as I can."

Before she could reply, Will returned, staying a good distance away from Jessamine. He stared at Jem's neck angrily, where Jem knew there would be a slight mark as evidence of his healing. "You shouldn't have healed her, James."

Jem shrugged nonchalantly, "It's my job Will, you'll just have to live with that, whether you like it or not." He knew deep down that Will was just looking out for him, but it was Jem's choice whether to heal someone or not – despite the consequences.

Jem continued, "We don't have all day to argue, we'd best get going, in case the guards return." He didn't mention that he also wanted to get Will as far away from Jessamine as possible.

Will sighed and nodded, agreeing with his point.

Jem looked over at Jessamine – she was a pitiful sight, sitting there with nowhere to go now that she had lost her job. He knew she would have hardly any money to her name, and wouldn't have anywhere to sleep tonight, since she had been living at the inn.

He felt sorry for her, and pulled a few coins out of his leather satchel. Before Will could protest, Jem handed Jessamine the coins.

"Jessamine, I hope after all you've done, you have learnt from this. I believe deep down you are a good person, and I hope you'll realise that soon. These coins should last you a few days, so you can find somewhere to sleep and something to eat. Hopefully you'll be able to find another job soon." He stepped closer, his voiced laced with compassion, "I just wanted to say I forgive you," Jem said.

Her eyes widened as if no one had ever forgiven her before. He supposed they hadn't, since she had never asked for forgiveness. He hoped that now she would be able to move on and finally be content.

Will turned to Jessamine, his face a mask of loathing. However, he put on a more charming face, and said, his words laced with a strong amount of persuasion, "_Jessamine, you will not tell the guards that we are accompanying Tessa, or that she is going to the Clave_."

Jessamine replied in a trance-like state, swaying slightly, "I will not tell the guards."

After seeing Will use his 'gift' on quite a few occasions, Jem knew that it seemed to work differently on everyone. It was a most unpredictable 'gift'. He could tell it had worked with Jessamine though, so he knew they'd be safe, even though he didn't believe deep down that Jessamine would have gone to the guards again.

So they left Jessamine there, and went to the stables to collect their horses. When Jem offered his hand to help Tessa onto the horse, she shook her head, and said, "Would you like me to teach you to ride today, Jem?"

Jem was surprised that she would want to teach him. "That would be great, Tessa," he said and she beamed. He continued, "In return, maybe I could teach you how to play a musical instrument when we get to the Clave."

She looked surprised, "You play an instrument?"

Having spent some years at the castle, King Elias had let Jem choose a hobby he wanted to have lessons in. Jem had eagerly chosen to learn how to play an instrument, as he loved the sound of music during the nightly entertainment, and had wanted to learn how he could express himself like that, by using notes rather than speaking. He had often gone to bed with a melody in his head, which would help him sleep when he thought about his parents.

Will answered for him, "Yes, and he's quite talented."

Jem blushed slightly at the praise and said, "I'm not that talented, there is so much more I could learn, and many better players than myself."

Will merely scoffed at his comments, disbelieving. Jem really appreciated all his friend's support.

This time Jem got up at the front of the horse, following Tessa's direction. She recommended he mount on the left hand side, grabbing both reigns, and a fistful of the horse's mane with his left hand. He slipped his left foot into the stirrup, and hoisted himself up, throwing his right leg over the saddle, and putting his boot into the stirrup. Tessa mounted the horse behind him, in one smooth, practised motion.

The horse's breed was a Rouncy, an all-purpose horse, used primarily to ride or work. Jem was happy he had a horse with such a calm and docile temperament. It also had a smooth and comfortable gait, which Jem greatly appreciated after many hours of riding. The one Will had been trying to teach Jem to ride previously was a hot-blooded horse, who was high-strung and full of energy. This made it very difficult for Jem to handle, especially when he was just starting out.

One time, the horse had been spooked by a snake, and reared up, tossing Jem to the ground. Needless to say, Jem had not been eager to get back on a horse for a while. Normally his healing 'gift' had a calming effect on animals; Church, the cat back at the Clave, hated everyone but Jem. However, that horse had been an exception.

Tessa turned out to be a patient and skilled teacher, answering all of Jem's questions, and helping to improve his riding ability vastly. He learnt how to hold the reigns and steer the horse. Next, he mastered how to change the horse's gait, from walking, to trotting, to a canter.

He found trotting the hardest, as the horse constantly bounced up and down, which was quite jarring. Tessa suggested he get the stirrups to the front of his boot, as if he were standing on his toes, and flex his knees up and down in sync with the horse. This was less bumpy, as he hardly touched the saddle, and he could have kept it up all day if needed.

As she taught him, Will rode sullenly on his own horse, most likely still angry over Jessamine. Jem ignored him; he had learnt a long time ago that when Will was in one of his 'moods', there wasn't much that could be done to snap him out of it.

The horse, whom he had affectionately named Chester - due to his chestnut, copper coloured fur - responded well to his directions, and Jem found he enjoyed riding very much.

"Good horse, Chester," Jem whispered in the horse's ear. Well, at least he thought he had whispered it.

Will, who must have impeccable hearing, perked up, asking, "Who's Chester?"

"The horse," Jem replied meekly.

Will threw his arms in the air, "You're naming a borrowed horse, what next?"

"I think Chester is a great name," Tessa said helpfully.

"Thank you Tessa," he replied thankfully.

Tessa, who had her arms around his waist, squeezed his arm reassuringly. It was nice to know she had his back against Will's teasing. As they rode on with a new ease, Jem felt his mind wander to Tessa's arms. This was the closest he had ever been to a girl, and he felt his heart race excitedly. He started worrying about silly things, like how sweaty he was, and if he smelled alright. Jem had never been this interested in a girl before, so all this nervousness was a strange new sensation for him.

* * *

He was glad to have a new town to focus his thoughts on, as they rode into Warrington. It was a town, much larger than Chesterfield, and it was very busy at this time of day. This could be a good thing, since more people meant they could be lost in the crowd, or they could be recognised more easily. Unfortunately, they had to take a gamble and pass through, as it was the only route to where they needed to go. As a precaution, Tessa once again wore a cloak, and kept the hood up, to hide her face.

As they rode through the streets, surprisingly there were few people, and everyone seemed to be heading towards the town centre. Jem felt uneasy, and wondered why the townsfolk would be gathering.

They passed a noticeboard, and Will suddenly stopped. "Did you see that?" he asked in complete shock.

Jem shook his head and they all dismounted to look at the mysterious board. He found a drawing of himself, as well as Will and Tessa staring back at him. The wanted poster had a rudimentary drawing - for people who couldn't read - as well as a small description, and a reward price. His jaw dropped when he saw the large sum of gold coins being offered for each of their captures.

"I'm upset I'm not worth more," Will said, frowning. "Why am I worth less than you two?"

It was true, Tessa was worth the largest sum, then Jem, and lastly, Will.

Tessa voiced what they were all thinking, "He must know Jem has the 'gift' of healing."

"Indeed," Jem replied, feeling nauseous. Now he would be a pawn in the king's plan as well.

Will stared outraged at the drawings. "Don't they know how to draw? I look a lot more handsome than in this picture. The supposed likeliness is preposterous!"

"Don't forget Will, they must have gotten our description from people in the inn, so it can't have been too accurate," Jem replied, trying to hide his growing smile. The drawings were quite amusing really. Will's nose looked too big, and Jem's eyes too small. It was comical comparing the drawings to the actual people. He sobered when he thought of the consequences, though. These pictures were still good enough that someone could recognise them.

"So you don't think it was Jessamine?" Will asked, doubting her once again.

"You saw your 'gift' work Will. It wasn't her. Anyone in the inn saw us with Tessa, and could have described us to the guards," Jem said, trying to reassure him.

"I suppose you're right," was Will's only reply.

They decided to work their way towards the town square to see what was going on, all the while, trying to hide their faces. Will had donned a straw peasant's hat, to help hide his hair, and Jem a black wool brimmed hat.

When they reached the edges of the crowd, they had to dismount once again, as it was too thick for them to ride through. Instead they pushed their way closer to the raised podium in the centre.

What they saw there made Jem's blood run cold. A gallows was set up, ready for its next victim.

It was a public hanging.

* * *

**A/N: Please review/follow/favourite!**

**I actually don't know much about horses, so thanks to my Dad, and google, for giving me some pointers :)**

**Any requests for whose point of view in the next chapter? I'm happy to do any of the three.**

**Any guesses as to who could be hanged (I believe it's called this, not 'hung')?**

**~ SilverJem5**


	6. Chapter 6 - To Revive a Life

**I'm doing this chapter firstly from Will's point of view, and then later on from Jem's, so hopefully it won't be too confusing.**

**Responses to Reviews:  
**

**Midnightstone1118:**** Thanks for the advice, and I'm glad you liked Jem's point of view!**

**Jillessa Heronstairs:**** That's such a coincidence your teacher was talking about it being hanged and not hung as well! I'm really glad you like the chapter! You normally read them in maths class? I'm guessing maths is not your favourite subject. Haha ;)**

**ASilverShadowhunter****: It's not Jessamine, but good guess. I've got Will's point of view for you in this chapter :) Sorry about the romance, I'm getting there. I was planning on developing it more when they get to the Clave.**

**SilverCarstairs****: It's neither of them luckily! ;) That's actually a great idea about Sophie, I didn't think of that. Anyway you'll see… Glad you like the chapter :)**

**SmoochiePooh:**** That's actually soo true, it was a bit like Flynn Rider! Glad you liked his reaction :)**

**Guest:**** I'm soo glad you love it, thank you for your kind words! I endeavour to update at least once every week at the very least, or twice if I have time :)**

**Angelina Roongta****: Glad you liked the chapter. Wow your book got published? That's awesome! Where can you get it exactly? I had a quick look at the facebook page.**

* * *

Will looked around wildly, feeling confused and helpless, not ready to find out who was going to be executed. What if it was someone he knew? They were all aware of the risks when they had signed up for the Clave, but execution was such a horrible death. The person couldn't even give up their life to protect the people they loved, which was the only reason Will would ever want to die.

As he scanned the crowds, he felt a growing disgust, seeing some people excited about the spectacle, and others watched with a morbid curiosity. Many tried to find the best spot to see the events, and Will glimpsed some people leaning out of windows, balancing on roofs, and standing on each other's shoulders to get the best view possible. Vendors had set up their carts and booths earlier, and they now had a roaring trade going, selling food, drinks and even souvenirs to their customers. Minstrels and jugglers entertained the crowd while they waited.

Will suddenly felt, in that moment, like burning down the world. What was left for the Clave to save? Where was evidence of humanity?

His thoughts calmed a bit when he saw a teary mother, trying to cover the eyes of her two children, as she looked around in horror. He reminded himself that not everyone was corrupted from Mortmain's reign. All was not lost.

The crowd suddenly went deadly quiet, as the condemned was led towards the gallows in chains. The tall, muscular figure walked proudly, with a straight back. Will felt proud of this man, who didn't beg or hunch over. He wouldn't let them defeat him.

His pride turned to shock as the prisoner stepped up onto the podium and Will recognised him – the thick curling dark brown hair and eyes gave his identity away. Jem gasped, and Will knew he recognised him as well.

It was Thomas, who was a member of the Clave. Will's vision went blurry and red, as he felt his rage building. His ears started ringing, and he put his hands over them. Thomas who was so friendly and who treated everyone – even Will – with kindness. Thomas who had been Will's first friend when he had first gone to the Clave. Thomas who tended to the horses, helped with the weapons, and was a skilled fighter in his own right.

Will felt Jem put his hand on his shoulder, trying to offer a measure of comfort and support. But Will couldn't even think, let alone feel properly. He felt numb to the world. Digging his fingernails into his palms hard enough to draw blood didn't help; he felt nothing. Crying out, Tessa tried to pry his fingers off his palms, but he clenched tight, his focus taken up by the gallows, which towered over its audience, like a dark, all-powerful presence.

"Why can't my damn 'gift' work on men?" he thought to himself angrily. How useless his 'gift' was, when it was men who ruled the kingdom. He knew females with his 'gift' could persuade men, but it only seemed to only work on the opposite gender.

Will watched as the guards supervising Thomas poked and prodded him with their swords to get him into position. He didn't flinch at the pain or their laughter. His hands were calm and steady. Will marvelled at this, knowing that many other men would be shivering all over, and probably muttering gibberish.

Will's senses returned all at once, like a punch in the stomach, as they begun the speeches. The crowd's noise and anticipation slammed into him.

A guard read out his list of offenses. "You, Thomas Tanner, have been charged with helping and conspiring with the Clave." There was a collective gasp among the crowd, as many people wanted to help the Clave where they could, in order to get rid of the king. Will knew instantly, that King Mortmain had set up this spectacle to show the audience his power, and to demonstrate what would happen to people who were sympathisers to the Clave.

The guard continued, "Death by hanging is the punishment for such a crime. Do you have any last words to say before we begin?" Many other men at this point would beg for mercy, or try and talk for as long as possible, waiting for a pardon that would never come.

Thomas looked up, his gaze keen and alert, and his eyes seemed to focus right on Will. "I have laid down my life for the Clave, just as I swore I would when I joined. And I would do it again, as I believe in their cause and vision." He looked out at the people, and raised his voice, seeming to speak to everyone at once. "Help the Clave! It is the only way we can be rid of the king's foul presence."

The crowd starting muttering in shock and admiration. They respected someone who took his punishment with grace and bravery. Many started to "boo" the guards, and some people even hurled food at them. The guards called for silence, and dragged the people away who had been throwing the food. Will saw one guard draw his hand back and punch Thomas in the stomach in punishment, and Thomas bent over, clutching it. The guards then started with the preparations, making sure everything was in order.

Jem obviously wanted to comfort Tessa, and shield her from the events, however, Will saw the conflicting emotions crossing his face, as he couldn't leave Will alone. Jem knew Will's soul like no other, and could see he was about to plunge onto the podium himself. This was a rare time Will wished Jem didn't know him so well, as Jem grabbed his arms right when Will's muscles tensed in anticipation, before he could actually move.

"Let me go, Jem," he said, his voice deadly calm.

Jem however, refused to let go, and said, "Will, you can't go up there. We'll just be killed. Where you go, I go, so if you decide to go up there, I will come too, and three people will be hanged today. And think of Tessa, what will she do if we're killed?"

Before Will could argue, Jem's voice suddenly broke, and he said, as if in physical pain, "Can't you see William, that this is just as hard for me as it is for you?"

Will looked at Jem then, noticing for the first time, his teary eyes which looked just as frantic and helpless as his own.

He suddenly had an idea, and his voice turned excited, with a desperate sort of hope he couldn't hide. "Jem, you could heal him, right?"

Jem looked unsure, but said, "We'd have to get his body as soon as possible afterwards. I could definitely try. I've never healed anyone with such extensive injuries before though – I've never tried," he said biting his lower lip, while releasing Will's arms.

It wasn't nearly enough to honour Thomas. He deserved a rescue. Will wanted to run up there and rip out the gallows with his bare hands. But at least they had a plan – and it wouldn't end in all of their deaths.

Will knew the preparations were finished when the crowd fell silent. He looked up and saw them loop the noose around Thomas's neck. Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion. Out of the corner of Will's eye, he saw Jem step in front of Tessa, to shield her eyes, and he hugged her comfortingly as she stood there shaking.

Will however, stood there and watched the whole event, feeling a strange urge to be there for Thomas, and to honour him. He felt as if, if he looked away, Thomas would be all alone, with only an impassive crowd to remember his bravery. He felt his own throat close up, as Thomas struggled to breathe, and he only just managed to keep himself from throwing up.

Thomas drew his last, gasping breath, and time returned to normal. Will could hardly stand still, wanting to get into action. He exchanged a glance with Jem, and picked up an abandoned cart lying nearby, attaching it to his own horse.

The three of them, and their horses, then fought their way through the crowd, which was now starting to disperse as the events were now finished. Since Will was likely to be recognised the least easily, he waked up to the dreaded podium and gallows. He could feel it watching him, and he shivered involuntarily.

"Excuse me," he said as politely as he could to a nearby guard. "Could I purchase the body? For research reasons, of course." He had heard that barber-surgeons often collected the bodies, if family members didn't.

The guard looked like he was about to say no, so Will pulled out his coin pouch. He handed over the whole thing – which included all of their coins for the trip, and waited as the guard counted it with wide eyes. The guard nodded, unable to hide his excitement. It was definitely a substantial sum – probably enough to feed his family for a year.

Will was very aware of the time constraints, so he gestured towards Thomas's body. The guard nodded in understanding, and called over a few of his friends. "Get the body loaded onto the cart for this gentleman," he ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Will left, waving at the guard, as he steered his horse, and the cart, away. He followed Jem, Tessa and their horse, to a narrow, deserted alley. They didn't want anyone to witness this, or interrupt them. Setting the cart down on the ground, and tying his horse to a nearby wooden post, he looked expectantly at Jem, mentally urging him to hurry.

* * *

Jem looked down at Thomas's lifeless body. It was covered in bruises and scars, from a combination of his many fights, and the cruel torture at the hands of the guards. Jem had absolutely no idea if this would work; it was basically the equivalent of bringing someone back from the dead. Will looked at him confidently, so sure in his healing ability. Jem didn't want to let him, or Thomas down, but he knew he probably would.

He lay his hand over Thomas's neck, looking into Thomas's body, and seeing where his injuries were. Strangely, Jem couldn't feel Thomas's pain like he could normally feel others. It must be because he's dead, or nearly dead, Jem thought to himself sadly, hoping it was the latter. Jem knew he would have taken in all the pain in the world, if he could have healed Thomas right then. It reminded him of the saying, "an eye for an eye."

Jem could see Thomas's heart had stopped beating, due to the lack of oxygen, since he had suffered from strangulation. His neck was broken, and there was a red line cut into it from the rope. Many bruises also dotted his skin, and his stomach was still bruised from being punched earlier. Jem took a deep breath, then tried to heal each part individually. He mended the neck back together, and brought oxygen back into his lungs. Thomas's lungs inflated, and his heart started beating again, and Will and Tessa cheered, when they saw the typical breathing movements. Once Jem did everything he could, he stepped back, to admire his handiwork.

However, he instantly knew something was wrong. Although Thomas's lungs were moving up and down, his eyes hadn't opened, and he still seemed lifeless. When Jem touched Thomas's forehead, he was cold to the touch. He turned to Will and Tessa, his eyes filled with mourning. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice sorrowful. "I've healed his injuries, but his soul is no longer there. He's… gone."

Will bent over, with his head in his hands, trying to catch his breath. Tessa crouched beside him, and rubbed his back, whispering soothing words into his ear. Jem felt numb, he just couldn't believe his bad luck. What was the use in having his healing ability, when it couldn't even save Thomas or his parents? He felt helpless and useless, his normal sense of calm and collectiveness gone, as he stared down at his traitorous hands. He found he didn't care about them anymore – what was the use? There was no point in hands which could play pointless music easily, but couldn't even save a life. He threw his hands against the alley wall, again and again, until he couldn't feel anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Please review/follow/favourite!**

**Sorry, for the sad chapter, hope you enjoyed it though.**

**Until next time,**

**~ SilverJem5**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Heat of the Fire

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Jillessa Heronstairs:**** Haha yeah you know me well, I definitely couldn't kill him then :) Bittersweet is actually a really good word to describe that chapter. You must have a pretty chilled teacher then, I'm guessing. So glad you love it, thank you so much for the compliments! I was thinking, you have the 'gift' of writing great reviews (and stories). Your reviews never cease to make me smile :)**

**Angelina Roongta:**** Okay then, congratulations, and I will definitely try to join. How can you make it international, out of interest?**

**Midnightstone1118:**** Thank you! I do feel very sad for Thomas… I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Sapphire131:**** Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you like it :)**

**Audrey:**** Thank you! That means a lot to me! I'm so happy you read it. :D Sorry I haven't had time to read yours yet!**

**yoitsyourstruly****: Thank you so much for your lovely review! I love Jessa too! So glad to find another Jessa shipper! I would love Jem all to myself as well. Saying that, there will definitely be a love triangle in this, and it could go either way ;) I will try to bring in some more romance when they reach the Clave :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Tessa steered Chester, next to Will's horse, as they had set off on the trade road, the only pass through the mountains, in order to reach Baskerville. The road was built as smooth as possible, to allow wheeled-carts to be used for the transportation of goods.

The road was also wide enough to fit two horses snuggly, so they could ride side-by-side. However, none of them were in the mood for talking after the events a few hours earlier. An eerie silence had befallen them the whole journey. Used to talking and joking with them, Tessa felt sadness cover her like a blanket, choking her.

Jem's arms felt like they were holding onto her only weakly, and Will was slouched down over his horse, not even watching their surroundings like he usually did. They must have been a pitiful sight to the passers-by, the majority of whom were merchants. They carried goods from food, to wine and ale, to carpets, rugs and sculptures, on carts behind their horses. That made it easy for Will's horse, still carrying the cart with Thomas's body, to blend in. They had decided to bring Thomas with them, so that he could have a proper burial with the Clave and his family.

Tessa's mind wandered back to what had happened after Jem failed to heal Thomas. She had tried to comfort Will, only to find Jem just as upset, thrusting his hands against the stone wall. She had rushed over to stop him, but the damage had already been done. His hands were a bloody mess, cut to ribbons. She had wondered briefly, if he would be able to play the violin again, before she had remembered his 'gift'. Surely his healing ability would allow him to recover? She looked down at his hands now, and although she couldn't see them through the bandage she had wrapped over them, she could see that the bleeding had stopped, so she took this as a good sign.

Once Will and Jem had settled down, seemingly numb to the world, they had both gone over to Thomas's corpse, and Jem had said a few words in his memory, his voice ragged and raw. Will had said nothing, staring down at the body, expressionless. His face was as cold as stone. It had seemed to her like he didn't know what he could possibly say. However, she then heard him whisper, "We will avenge you, Thomas, to our dying breaths, if need be. I promise you this."

Since Tessa hadn't known Thomas personally, she couldn't say anything on his behalf, but touched by his bravery, she had lent down and kissed his cold forehead lightly, to honour him. They had then thrown a blanket over his body, to hide him, and set off, the world suddenly devoid of the colour and promise it had held only moments before.

A sudden bump in the road jolted Tessa back to the present. Since Jem hadn't been holding onto her tightly enough, he nearly fell off the horse. Luckily, she had reached behind and grabbed him, before he could topple off. She then positioned his hands more tightly around her middle. Will didn't even look up, let alone tease Jem about it, like he normally would have. The thing that worried her the most was that Jem didn't seem to care whether he fell off the horse or not. Jem and Will both were acting just as lifeless as Thomas was now, their eyes glassy, with no fire left in them.

They had decided that since there were wanted posters out for all of them, it would be best if they didn't sleep in a town or village where they could be recognised. Instead, they would sleep near the road, in a place hidden from view. They had yet to find such a place, with the barren landscape that currently surrounded the road, making all of the environment clearly visible.

It was becoming darker, which was alarming, as they couldn't see the bumps and rocks on the road clearly enough. Luckily, Tessa spotted a small clump of trees, which would provide them shelter, and would shield them from view. She urged Chester towards it, and Will's horse followed suit.

Firstly, Tessa and Will gathered some food and water for the horses, and tied them to a tree. Will unattached the cart from his horse, to give him a rest from the added weight. Meanwhile Jem collected some fallen branches to use for firewood and started unpacking the horses.

Since Jem couldn't do it with his bandaged hands, Will took the firewood off him, setting it down on the ground, and proceeded to start a fire. Tessa watched in fascination, as he used flint and steel, a method she hadn't seen before. Will created a spark by striking the steel, in short, choppy strokes, across the sharp edge of the flint, which looked like a metal rod. The sparks flew up into the air, and he caught one, using a charcoal cloth to hold the spark, leaving it smouldering with a hot ember. He then used this to ignite the branches, into a fire, by tilting the cloth onto them, and blowing gently. Once the tinder burst into flame, he built up the fire with more branches.

Tessa was used to eating on the run, so she inquired as to who normally cooked.

The corner of Jem's mouth lifted into a brief resemblance of a smile, and he said, "Trust me, you wouldn't want to try Will's cooking."

Looking down at his hands, she said, "I can cook tonight if you like. I have had plenty of experience."

Jem nodded, staring down at his hands angrily. It was an expression she wasn't used to seeing on his face.

She opened the bag with their stores, taking stock.

"There won't be any animals around here," Will said, "So we'll have to make do with what we've got."

Tessa agreed, and got out some vegetables and spices, putting together a vegetable stew, which she cooked over the fire in a pot.

They sat down together around the fire to eat, and Will and Jem dug in, making an appreciative noise.

"Mmm, this is good, Tessa. Even better than Jem's," Will, said, admiring her cooking skills.

Jem shrugged, saying, "I never claimed to be a skilled cook." He looked over at her, and his eyes softened, "It was really tasty, you have a talent for using spices."

Tessa blushed slightly at their praise, and continued eating. It was pretty decent, but she knew she could do even better with more ingredients.

The tasty stew and the heat of the fire seemed to improve Will and Jem's moods, and they started to talk again while they ate. They recounted some of the rumours they had heard at the inn, trying to make sense of them.

"I heard they have increased the number of guards around the castle," Jem commented.

Will sighed, "Now it will be even harder for the Clave to invade."

Tessa's eyebrows raised. "Wait, the Clave was going to take over the castle?" They must be dedicated if they were planning on this. It would take a lot of skilled fighters to do so, too.

Jem replied, "Well, it was one of their ideas."

"What better way to take over than to take Mortmain?" Will said, moving his hand, as if snatching the king from his throne.

"If only it were that easy," Tessa said wistfully, staring into the fire. She could almost imagine living in a kingdom without the king. How different her life would be, if she no longer needed to be on the run.

"The Clave can do it," Will said, his voice confident.

"I certainly hope so, if the Clave can't do it, then no one can," Jem replied sadly.

Tessa sensed from his words that her fate was up to the Clave. They seemed like her only hope.

Will brought up another piece of valuable information he had heard. "Apparently, the queen hasn't been seen in weeks. Servants say she hides in her room, and never comes out."

Tessa listened to this in interest, having heard how kind and caring the queen supposedly was. She never understood why she was the king's wife. Maybe she was hiding in her room because she had finally given up on him.

Jem solved her curiosity, when he explained to her, "Queen Juliana was King Elias's cousin, and he asked her if she could marry King Mortmain, in order to establish peace between the two kingdoms. So that's another reason why King Elias sent me here, so that I could check she is still alive and healthy. He feels responsible, as although she agreed to the union, it was his idea in the first place."

Tessa felt sorrow at both of their predicaments. King Elias, who blames himself for his cousin's misfortune, and Queen Juliana, who married a brute without knowing it.

"Do you think she's trying to hide from Mortmain?" Tessa asked Jem.

"I hope that's the case and that she's well. I don't know how I will break the news to King Elias if anything has happened to her."

Jem looked worried, and Tessa guessed that Elias was like a second father to him, since he had been raised in the castle after his parents had died. As she was sitting close to Jem, on the same side of the fire, she reached over and held his hand, stroking it comfortingly with her thumb. Jem looked up at her, with a small smile. She was secretly happy she was able to make him smile again.

Will stood up, and put the bedding down, which was just bed rolls and blankets, around the fire. He looked at Jem and said, "I'll take first watch."

Jem shook his head. "No Will, you were up all night last night guarding Tessa. You deserve some sleep. I can keep watch."

"You tried to heal Thomas, surely that drained your energy." Will argued.

Jem was adamant, "Will, he was already dead, it didn't affect my strength at all. Now get some sleep."

"Wake me up when it's my turn," Will replied, sullenly. However, Tessa could tell from Jem's stubborn expression that he planned on doing no such thing.

Will grumbled to himself, but he nevertheless settled down on his bedding. He appeared to fall asleep quickly. Tessa knew he must have been tired after their exhausting day, as well as having no sleep the previous night.

Jem looked to Tessa, and said, "You should get some sleep too, it's been a big day."

Although Tessa wanted to stay up and keep Jem company, she knew she had better try and get some rest, and they had another days travel ahead of them, and then she would be arriving at the Clave.

She lay down on her bedding near the fire, letting the flames lull her to sleep. Before she surrendered to the darkness, she thought she saw someone in the flames, who distinctly resembled Thomas, burning in agony, but she put it down to her overactive imagination.

* * *

Tessa woke up, covered in sweat, with a lingering fear left over from her dreams. She saw Jem pacing, a little way off from the fire, so she went over to talk to him.

He stood still when he saw her and asked, "Can't sleep?"

Tessa shook her head, looking over at the sleeping form of Will.

"Nightmare?" Jem guessed. She loved how he seemed to know what she was thinking, as if he could see into her heart.

"Yes," she replied, "I can't remember everything exactly, but they were full of death and burning. Thomas's face seemed to morph into my parents occasionally too."

Jem looked saddened by this, and he gathered her into a hug. "We're here for you. You don't have to go through this alone."

Tessa breathed in the scent of Jem – he smelled like sweat, blood, herbs, and something else that she couldn't quite place. "I know," she said into his chest. And she meant it – she felt less alone now, and she had a new purpose, and a sense of hope swelling within her.

"I don't think I would have been able to sleep either," Jem admitted softly.

They stood like that – clinging to each other for quite a while. She felt reassured by Jem's steady heartbeat, and his strong arms.

When they eventually broke apart, they sat down, talking to each other for a while.

"Why do you stay on guard so far from the fire?" She asked him.

"I don't want my eyes to get adjusted to the bright light," Jem explained. "Then I won't be able to see into the darkness."

She nodded, "That makes sense, I guess."

Tessa realised she was still wearing the ring and bracelet belonging to Jem and Will. She rolled the ring from side to side, a gesture which had become habitual and calming. She asked Jem, "What did you say when you put the ring on my finger?" She didn't know the language of the other kingdom, only her own, which was the common tongue.

"It is a perfect fit," Jem replied, shyly. He explained, "It was my mother's and was made to fit her. I was surprised at how well it fit you too."

Tessa smiled, "What a coincidence," she replied.

She made to take it off, but asked him first, "Would you like me to return it to you now?"

Jem shook his head, "No keep it, we may need to keep up the disguise tomorrow." He looked up at her from under lowered lashes, and said quietly, "And it fits your finger so well. Better there than in my pocket."

Tessa was glad the darkness could hide her blush, as she was sure her cheeks must be bright red – from both the fire, and Jem's words.

She gathered Jem's hands into her own, seeing that he had removed the bandages. She turned his hands around in awe, seeing smooth skin. His hands had sewn themselves together so quickly, looking nearly as good as new, apart from a few small scars, left as evidence.

"It doesn't last for long," Jem commented, "My skin works of its own accord."

Jem sighed, looking down at the ground. "One of the reasons I was so upset I couldn't heal Thomas was because I failed him, just like I failed my parents. They both caught the plague when I was young, before I developed my 'gift', and there was nothing I could do to save them. I had to watch as they deteriorated, until they was nothing left of them."

Tessa gasped sadly, having witnessed many people in her village fall victim to the plague. There was no cure, so anyone who contracted it was avoided and segregated, to try and stop the infection. The victims died within two to seven days after initial infection. Her family was lucky enough to avoid becoming ill with it. Much of the population from both kingdoms had been wiped out.

"I'm so sorry Jem," she said, and she rubbed his back, trying to help ease his pain. "I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"If only I had developed my healing 'gift' earlier, or the plague had come later, then I would have been able to save them and everyone else. I feel like all those deaths are my fault, burdens I have to carry with me on my back. Being unable to heal Thomas just brought all those feelings back." He looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow. "I haven't told many people this. I just have this feeling I can trust you, and I could tell you anything."

"It wasn't your fault Jem! Even if you had your healing 'gift', it might not have worked on the plague. It could have even killed you trying to heal them, and then all the other people you've helped would be a lot worse off. You can't blame yourself," she begged him.

Jem stared off into the surroundings. "I know, that's what Will has told me too. I can't help but think that though."

"I know what you mean," she replied. "I don't know if my parents are dead or alive, but if they've died, it's definitely my fault."

Jem looked at her, a hard glint in his normally peaceful eyes. "It wouldn't be your fault, it would be Mortmain's. And I promise you, he will pay for all that he's done."

Tessa leaned her head on his shoulder. "I hope so," she replied.

She must have fallen asleep, because she couldn't remember anything after that.

* * *

She awoke to a shout, feeling something move underneath her. Opening her eyes, she realised it must be morning, as the light had returned. She also realised she must have been resting her head on Jem, because he had just jumped up, and seemed to be the one yelling.

"Will, wake up, I hear horses – lots of them!" She could hear the worry evident in Jem's voice.

Will swiftly got onto his feet, pulling his sword out of his scabbard, while Jem did the same.

Then, galloping into the clearing, came six guards, and Tessa felt her heart fill with dread.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, please review/follow/favourite, if you feel so inclined.**

**There is some action coming up in the next chapter before they reach the Clave :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~ SilverJem5**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Deadly Dance of Swords

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Jillessa Heronstairs:**** I know, the dreaded cliff-hanger strikes again! The Roleplay is quite addictive, I know exactly what you mean. Fitting in study, writing, and everything else can get difficult. And thank you so much, I'm very honoured you will always have time to read my story :) **

**Sapphire131:**** I'm so glad you loved it! Hopefully this chapter turns out well too.**

**Midnightstone1118: ****Thank you! Sorry, I can't help but have the cliff-hangers ;)**

**xroannax:**** Thank you so much! I'm hoping to develop the love triangle more when they arrive at the Clave, since they will have more time then. Well, emphasis on the "**_**hope,**_**" I will definitely try my best. I love the love triangles too!**

**Guest:**** Thank you! Hopefully you still have some nails left, and I haven't taken too long! ;)**

**yoitsyourstruly****: Haha, I understand, I would love to hug Jem too! Hopefully the action works out. Yay, it's great to have a Jessa shipper, it would be very sad if all of my readers shipped one ship, but luckily, I think I have a bit of both now :) Mortmain should definitely watch out for you if you ever get a dog! I have two dogs, and my mum is the opposite, she doesn't like cats, so I've never had one of them. You do have bad luck with animals! That's very sad. I definitely don't mind your rambling, I think you get the award for my longest review so far :) Thank you so much for your kind words! I have read The Selection series, and really enjoyed it! Which guy do you like better?**

* * *

Jem felt his heart beat painfully, as the six guards dismounted and approached them. He yelled at Tessa to get back, and he noticed Will pass her an anelace, which was like a short sword.

While Tessa ran towards the horses, and safety, Will and Jem stood back to back, which was their most effective fighting position. They always had each other's back. Both of them held their broadswords in front of them, ready for the guard's attack. Fighting went against every fibre of Jem's being, but he needed to do it to protect those he loved.

The guards approached them, and surrounded them in a circle. Will and Jem turned slowly, assessing their attackers, knowing they had to stay in constant motion. Being tuned to Will's movements and rhythm, Jem knew exactly when he was about to strike. They both knew when they were so outnumbered, that they needed to take the initiative. Attack first was the best strategy.

Will yelled a battle cry, and they both thrust forward with their swords at two different targets. Jem's opponent blocked his thrust to the stomach, with the flat of his blade, but Jem didn't give him time to recover, following with a jab to his sword arm. Jem felt his sword meet flesh, and the guard cried out, dropping his sword. Quick as a snake, Jem punched the guard in the nose, with his left fist. Blood gushed out, and the guard lurched backwards from the impact, hitting his head on a rock, rendering him unconscious.

Jem couldn't bring himself to kill the man, so he left him as an obstacle for the other guards to avoid. Without having to turn his head, Jem knew Will had dispatched his opponent, as he heard a man's pained cry cut short.

Sizing Will up to be the hardest opponent, two guards ran at Will, while the other ran at Jem. He didn't have time to wonder where the last guard had disappeared to, as he scrambled to block the man's strike. His opponent had aimed for his right, sword arm, but then at the last second, changed direction to aim at his left arm, an unusual move which Jem hadn't anticipated. The sword bit into his arm, and it burned. In spite of the pain, he maintained his grip on his sword in his right hand. He knew there would be a follow up attack soon after, and that he would heal quicker than other men. Jem scrutinised his opponent, feeling concerned at the man's brute size. He was larger and musclier than Jem, making him feel like a child in comparison.

Instead of the follow-up attack Jem was expecting, his opponent moved forward and rammed into Jem, his sword against Jem's, trying to knock him off balance, to the ground. Jem was knocked backwards, nearly colliding with Will, but he managed to roll to the side, to avoid bowling Will over with him. His breath was knocked from him, and his arm ached as he hit the ground. He yelled at Will to watch his back, then focused on the man, who was coming for him quicker than he could get up.

Before he could move, the man pounced on him, and they rolled around, both trying to gain purchase. Due to his sheer size and strength, the guard ended up on top of Jem, pinning him to the ground. Jem's sword lay a few feet away, just out of reach. The guard pulled out a jagged dagger, holding it to Jem's neck. Jem closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but was surprised when the man didn't kill him. _Of course, the King wants me alive_, Jem thought suddenly.

Without warning, Jem kneed the man in the groin, and Jem felt him relax his hold on the dagger. While the guard was distracted, Jem managed to reach down and grab his own concealed knife out of his boot. He poked it into a pressure point on the man's wrist, and watched as the guard involuntarily dropped the dagger, his eyes opening in pain. Grabbing the guard's only working hand, Jem bent his fingers back until one cracked as it was dislocated. Being a healer meant he knew how to cause injuries with more than just a sword. He hated to use his knowledge to harm another, but he would if he had to. Using all his remaining strength, he then rolled the man onto the ground beside him, finally freeing himself. The guard, bleeding from one wrist and in agony from his other distorted hand, sat up, cradling his hands to his body. Jem quickly picked up his sword, and struck the guard on his temple with the pommel end of his sword, which caused him to crumple to the ground, unconscious.

Leaving his opponent there, and inwardly hoping the man wouldn't die from the loss of blood, Jem looked around at the chaos in front of him, feeling sick. Will was still in the midst of fighting a guard, but Jem also saw the last guard approaching Tessa, over near the horses. Jem only had a split second to decide who to help, and he rushed over to Tessa once he made up his mind. He thought Will could handle his opponent on his own.

Running over to her, Jem could see he would be too late to help her. Tessa seemed to be standing still in concentration as the guard raised his sword. Jem realised she was changing into Will, in order to fight better, and stronger. Luckily, she was still wearing men's riding clothes, so that wouldn't be a problem. As if sensing her vulnerability, Chester moved around and kicked the guard, sending him sprawling on the ground. However, as the man fell, he cut the horse's leg with his sword. Jem desperately hoped Chester was alright.

This gave Tessa time to finish changing form, and Jem saw Will, holding a short sword, standing over the guard. Tessa, as Will, drove her anelace down to stab the guard, but she hesitated, giving the guard time to parry and jump back up. As the guard thrust towards her, Tessa used speed and sheer luck to avoid his strikes, trying to hold him off when he got too close by swiping with her anelace. While she didn't know the correct footwork or technique, the double-edged blade was still deadly, so the guard circled her cautiously. Jem was glad Will had given her a weapon longer than a knife, since a shorter weapon would have done her no good at this range.

He finally reached her, and together, they drove the guard back. "I've got this," Jem told her. He had been fighting for a lot longer than her, and he didn't want her to get hurt, trying to help him.

Tessa retreated as he thrust his sword multiple times at the guard, the sound of steel ringing on steel echoing in his ear. Each thrust his opponent blocked, and Jem practically growled in frustration. He was already feeling bad enough, and he really didn't need a drawn out fight right now. He kicked the guard in the stomach, and the guard grunted as he lost his breath. He then dispatched him by sweeping his legs out from under him, and hitting him similar to the last guard, on the head. At least Jem knew he would wake up alright – just a bit bruised and battered.

Breathing hard, Jem surveyed his surroundings. Tessa was changing back into herself, and Will was making his way over to them.

Will reached him and stood beside him, clapping him on the back. "Nice fight," he said.

Jem nodded, "At least we all survived. We were lucky this time."

Will widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Luck? I think that was pure skill."

Jem rolled his eyes, knowing very well that the tide could turn in a battle at any time. He looked at Tessa and Will, checking for any obvious injuries. Will had a nasty scratch above his eye, which seemed to be annoying him, as he impatiently wiped the blood away from his face. Tessa seemed fine, but he thought he should check.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. "Any injuries?"

She shook her head, still obviously in shock.

He turned to Will. Will merely grunted and shook his head. "Only this scratch, but it isn't that bad. I'll be fine."

"You will not be fine. It looks nasty, and you can't see properly with all that blood running into your eye," Jem chastised him, annoyed that Will never wanted help.

He stepped towards Will, intending to heal it, but Will stepped back and said, "It's fine, Jem. Save your strength."

Jem shook his head stubbornly, he knew why Will didn't want his help, he was just looking out for him after all, but he didn't care. He continued towards Will, and lay his hand on his head before he could protest again. Will's skin stitched itself together nicely, and Jem ignored the sudden burst of pain on his own forehead.

"We really should get away from here as soon as possible, before reinforcements are sent," Will said, and Jem could hear the worry evident in his tone. They were definitely not up to fighting anyone else; certainly not in this pitiful and exhausted condition.

All in agreement, they quickly packed up their belongings, and Will restrained the guards who were still breathing, but unconscious, with a rope, in case they woke up too early. Jem couldn't help but approach the guards laying on the ground, wanting to check if they were alright. He noticed that Will had killed two out of three of the men he'd fought. Jem tried to force down the sick feeling in his body, which threatened to overwhelm him. He crouched down beside a guard who was still breathing, and reached out, on instinct, to see if he could heal his injuries.

Before he could, Will grabbed his arm. "Do you have a death wish? Leave them be. They were the ones who decided to work for the king, so they deserve what they get."

Jem sighed sadly. "What if some of them were forced into it? You know the king is always trying to grow his precious army."

Will's eyes glinted dangerously. "I will physically restrain you if I have to. You will not heal them."

Jem, too tired and worried to fight, walked away, towards the horses. He tried to blot the images of the injured men out of his mind. Unfortunately for him, war and healing seemed to go side by side, an inescapable reality.

Tessa was stroking Chester's back, her face frowning in worry. The horse was laying down on the ground, with his leg bleeding heavily, obviously distressed and in pain.

She looked up when Jem approached. "He's injured badly. I don't know if he'll be able to walk, let alone carry us."

Jem sucked in a breath, worried for his loyal horse. Chester had stuck up for Tessa, and Jem couldn't bear to think of him being injured. Also, he didn't know how they would get to the Clave with only one horse.

Will strode towards Chester, clutching his sword tightly, his knuckles white. Jem knew what he was going to do, and rushed in front of him, "No Will! Please don't."

Will looked at him, expressionless. It was when his face was blank that Jem knew Will was cutting off his emotions, and hiding them from the world. "The horse is not going to be able to walk again. He's useless, and," Will's eyes softened slightly, "We can't leave him here in pain. We have to put him down. You both don't have to watch. I can do it."

Jem saw Tessa bury her head in her hands, out of the corner of his eyes. However, he had an idea – sure, it was a crazy one, but he couldn't let Will do this, without trying every option first.

He held a hand out before Will could advance. "Wait, I have an idea. I could try healing him."

Will let out an impatient huff. "Heal a horse? Are you out of your mind?"

Jem's heart beat quickened in hope and determination. Despite the events of the previous day, maybe, just maybe, he could do it. He'd only ever tried healing humans with his 'gift', but would animals be any different?

Before Will could stop him, he ran towards Chester, holding his hands out in a placating gesture, and muttered soothing words, hoping the horse wouldn't kick him. Chester, however, merely trained one eye on him, breathing in short puffs. Jem inched towards the injured leg slowly, and sighed in relief when he reached him safely.

He laid his hands on the injured leg, turning them red with blood. He could see the torn tendon in the leg. He knew instinctively, from its position, that this tendon was important for the stability and movement of the horse's lower leg. The injury pulsed under his hands, and he felt the power within himself. He believed he could do it. He urged his healing power to transfer into Chester's leg, watching as the torn ligament started to knit itself back together.

He could feel his energy draining, and he struggled to hold on. This was one of the worst injuries he had tried to heal, and he knew he needed more strength.

"Will, help!" he called out, without really thinking it through. Will ran over, standing close, but was obviously unsure of what to do.

"Lend me your strength," Jem said, as he clutched Will's arm with one of his hands. While power poured out of Jem into the horse from one arm, he took power from Will, bathing in it, and replenishing himself with the other. He let out a surprised cry, feeling more powerful than ever before. When he looked back at Will, he could see Will's wide eyes, staring back at him. Will could obviously feel it too. Jem had never known he could do such things, and he felt on top of the world, unstoppable even.

His emotions sobered as his leg started to ache, and he came near to finishing. When the horse's leg was healed, he dropped Will's arm, not wanting to take more energy than was needed, and the pain of his own leg suddenly hit him. His leg wobbled and collapsed beneath him, making him fall to the ground before Will could react.

Tessa rushed over to see if he was alright, and Will looked down at him in concern. He waved them both away, "I'm fine." He winced slightly as he tried to move his leg. This injury was obviously going to take a while to heal. Chester on the other hand, stood up, narrowly missing stomping on Jem.

"Wow Jem, this is amazing! You can heal people and animals! What next?" Tessa exclaimed in excitement as she examined Chester's leg, moving it round at different angles. "His leg is perfectly fine."

Jem smiled, but inwardly wished he could do more… like heal Thomas. However, he knew he had to make the most of what he had been given. Looking at Will, he knew they were thinking the same thing – that he should keep the fact that he could take energy from others a secret. It just made him even more of a target.

Will looked around, agitatedly. "We really need to get going. You can't walk?" He asked Jem.

Jem tested his leg again and shook his head, it hurt to move, let alone stand on. Will hoisted him up, by grabbing him under the arms. He and Tessa both struggled to support Jem's weight and get him onto the horse. After a few tries, Tessa climbed onto the horse, and tried to pull him up, while Will supported and lifted Jem. Eventually they managed to hoist him up, and he was able to adjust his legs into the proper riding position. He'd never felt so hopeless and exhausted.

Jem thanked them both, and assured them he was alright, before they started off again. Each bump on the path, or jerk of the horse, made his leg, and arm, feel worse, and he fought to stay awake. He noticed Tessa looking back at him worriedly, before he fell asleep, the exhaustion and pain finally catching up with him.

* * *

Jem woke up when he felt the horse jerk to a stop. He realised, with great embarrassment, that his head was resting on Tessa's back, and she was holding his arms around her tightly with one hand, to ensure he wouldn't fall off. When he lifted his head up, she looked back at him.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you," Jem said, feeling his face heat up.

She smiled back, "It's fine, I don't mind at all."

He smiled back, appreciatively, before he suddenly noticed his surroundings, finding them very familiar. _Could it be…_

Will turned in the saddle to look at them, his eyes alight with a renewed vigour. "We're home."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have the next chapter. **

**Hopefully my action scenes were alright, writing action has never been my strength, but I feel happy with how this turned out.**

**Also, I wanted to add that I have written a one-shot called "Modern Medicine," which is a modern day story about Will taking Jem to the emergency department at a hospital. It's sort of sad, but we need a variety of stories, right? Please check it out if you're interested :)**

**~ SilverJem5**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Manor House

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Midnightstone1118:** I'm really glad you liked the action scenes! As well as when Jem fell asleep on Tessa, I thought it was really cute too :)

**Angelina Roongta:** Yay, that's great you liked the depth in Jem's chapter! That makes me really happy! There will be more action scenes coming up later. And it's the facebook page, right? I will check it out again when I get time :)

**Sapphire131: **Thank you! I hope you enjoy it, since she'll be meeting a lot of other characters this chapter, and the next.

**yoitsyourstruly: **That's great you liked the fighting! I didn't mind Kriss in the Selection, but I agree about what you said about Celeste. It was soo sad! There will definitely be romance at the Clave, coming up, both Jessa and Wessa… I promise (just not this chapter though)! How was the concert? It sounds really good! :D

**Jillessa Heronstairs: **Yay, so glad the chapter was the perfect balance! I try to make the chapters long to make them worth it, and because I always have a lot I want to happen, it always turns out being long… :) That's fine, I agree the Roleplay is an addiction! It's just soo much fun! I'm glad you like their 'gifts' too!

**kantjw48: **Thank you! Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Tessa's breath caught as she gazed up at the approaching manor house. Sure, the countryside had been amazing, but the house denoted the great wealth of its owners, with a breathtaking elegance. The manor was made of a mottled, grey natural stone, with large glass windows spaced along the exterior. The roof peaked at different levels, and multiple chimneys poked up from it. She was surprised, and slightly amused that the Clave would hide in such a dominating and visible place. She supposed, however, that it was a good hideout – far enough in the countryside that no one would ask too many questions, but close enough to a neighbouring village to buy any essential supplies.

Will's words, "We're home," echoed in her ears. He didn't seem the type to settle someplace easily, so he must feel safe at the Clave, the people there could be like his second family, she supposed. She could feel Jem move behind her, he seemed revitalised and wide awake at the prospect of reaching their destination. She hadn't minded at all when he had fallen asleep on her; she'd been relieved to know he was getting some much deserved and sorely needed rest. Tuned to the rise and fall of his chest, as she had watched the rolling green countryside with interest. Will, on the other hand, had been on high alert, watching with narrowed eyes for any danger.

Their horses reached the front of the manor, and she could see a young man coming over. She gasped in surprise when she recognised Thomas striding towards her. _How could he be here, when she was sure he was in the cart attached to Will's horse?_

"That's Cyril, Thomas's brother," Jem explained. She could hear his voice hitch slightly on Thomas's name.

She could also see from Will's face that he looked like he had seen a ghost as he stared at Cyril. Their resemblance really was uncanny. Although she had only seen Thomas from afar, their faces looked strikingly similar. They had the same dark brown curling hair, and were both tall and muscular.

She wondered if he knew what fate had befallen his brother. The answer to her question was obvious as his eyes darkened when they flicked to the cart.

"Good afternoon, Cyril," Jem said politely when Cyril reached them. He then introduced Tessa.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mistress Gray," Cyril said to her.

"And I, you," Tessa replied simply. Her mind caught on the 'finally.' Did everyone at the Clave know about her? She had never imagined that people would have known about her struggles.

Cyril held the horses' reigns while Tessa and Will dismounted. His eyes were questioning when Jem didn't join them.

Will explained, "Jem's leg is badly injured. I may need you to help me take him inside." Cyril nodded in understanding. Tessa could see Jem's cheeks tinted slightly with pink, in embarrassment.

On instinct, she picked up his hand, squeezing it reassuringly while Will and Cyril talked. "What you did was amazing, Jem. Don't worry about it."

Jem smiled genuinely, "Thank you Tessa. You're right, as always."

It was Tessa's time to blush slightly at the compliment, as Will and Cyril walked over to Jem and Chester. They helped Jem down, and half supported, half carried him.

"Tessa, could you mind the horses while we take Jem inside?" Will asked her.

She nodded in affirmation, and held the reins while they helped him inside. Jem's leg was still obviously very painful, as she had seen him wince in pain whenever it touched the ground. When they reached the manor doors, made of a heavy oak, they swung open, and they continued in, the doors shutting with a boom.

While she waited, she observed the serene surroundings. Large oak trees surrounded the border of the house. A well-kept garden of roses, of all different colours, was grouped in front of the manor, and vegetables and herbs grew to the side of the manor house. An angel fountain bubbled with water in the centre. It stared at her, seemingly seeing all, as its hands reached up to the sky in praise. Her own hand reached under her clothes to rub her angel necklace calmingly, a habit which she had become accustomed to lately.

Finally Will and Cyril emerged, walking towards her and the horses. Cyril took the reins from her, and Will looked towards the cart.

"I'm guessing you heard about what happened to Thomas?" Will asked tentatively. As Cyril's eyes grew slightly watery, causing him to blink rapidly, and he nodded, Will said, "I am so very sorry for your loss. Thomas was a good man. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help." Tessa could see Will clenching his fists in anger at himself.

"There was nothing you could have done, Will," Cyril managed to reply.

Will acknowledged this reluctantly, and continued, gesturing towards the cart. "I know this won't bring him back fully, but we brought him back for you. So he can have a proper burial fit for a warrior."

Cyril clasped Will's hand in thanks. A silent understanding seemed to pass between them as they did this. Cyril then took the horses, and the cart, towards the stables, which sat beside the manor house. Tessa watched as Cyril dropped the reins, and the horses seemed to follow him of their own accord. _Almost as if_…

Before she could ask, Will answered her unspoken question. "Both Thomas and Cyril have a 'gift' with animals. That's why they have been invaluable in tending to the horses and animals here on the property."

Tessa was unsurprised at this. The King himself used people with animal 'gifts' to tend to his own horses and wolfhounds. The animals would obey such a 'gift' without any hesitation, seemingly calmed by their presence and smell. Sometimes people with this 'gift' were called "animal whisperers," because of this.

Bringing her out of her thoughts, Will turned to Tessa, and said, "I think it's time for you to meet Charlotte and Henry, our leaders."

* * *

The entrance of the manor, was just as extravagant as the outside. Torches lined the walls, along with delicate paintings, depicting angels, dragons and wars. Stairs, made of large stones, wound up to the next level.

She stopped and studied a painting of a bloody battlefield, where knights fought their opponents, and archers rained arrow upon arrow towards their enemies. She shivered slightly at how real the painting seemed.

Will came to see what she was looking at. "That was a war from a long time ago," he explained. "Back when there was no peace between the kingdoms."

When she kept staring, he tugged at her arm impatiently, saying, "We don't want to keep Charlotte waiting." She reluctantly left the painting, and let him lead her by the arm.

Will parted ways with her at the study, telling her he wanted to check on Jem first, and would soon return. She was surprised when she entered the study. Unlike the rest of the house, it was built practically, with only the bare essentials – a desk, candles, papyrus scrolls and curtains.

Standing before it all was a small, petite woman, with an inexplicable commanding presence. She had thick, brown hair, knotted at the nape of her neck, with matching brown coloured eyes. When she saw Tessa, she smiled kindly, and Tessa felt an instant calmness, and immense liking for her.

Tessa curtsied, "It is a pleasure to meet the leader of the Clave."

To her shock, Charlotte came over and hugged her, when she straightened.

"Mistress Gray, it is so great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, and your bravery. As you've probably heard by now, I am Lady Charlotte Branwell, one of the leaders of the Clave. Please call me Charlotte."

"Please call me Tessa," She replied. "Thank you for your warm welcome, I hadn't known anyone knew about me when I was on the run."

Charlotte smiled, "The King has made quite an idiot of himself, being unable to catch you for so long. We sent Will and Jem to find you, but I'm sorry we were unable to help you earlier."

"It's fine," Tessa replied, "I'm very grateful for all you've already done."

Before Charlotte could reply, a man with dishevelled clothes and rumpled red hair burst into the room. When he entered, he blinked at Tessa. "Am I late?" He asked Charlotte, his hazel eyes bewildered.

Charlotte sighed, but smiled fondly at the man. "No dear, Tessa just arrived." She turned to Tessa. "This is my husband, Lord Henry Branwell."

Henry looked baffled at his own title. "Just Henry, is fine." Charlotte introduced Tessa to him as well.

Tessa curtsied once more, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Henry. Feel free to call me Tessa."

Charlotte guessed exactly what Tessa had been thinking. "You're probably wondering how a lord and lady, came to be leaders of the Clave and own a manor house?"

Tessa nodded, and Charlotte continued. "Henry is a great inventor, and the King calls upon him on occasion to see what he has made." Henry looked down and turned red at this praise.

Tessa gathered from this that Henry could have the 'gift' of intelligence. It came in many different forms – she had heard the king had people with this gift who were great strategists. It seemed Henry's 'gift' had more to do with inventing, and creating things.

Tessa listened again to Charlotte. "He's made some quite useful things for the King – not weapons of course – more like things for the kitchen, to improve cooking, farming inventions to increase food production, and other bits and pieces." She gestured vaguely, obviously not able to explain them all.

Henry enthusiastically turned to Tessa. "My newest inventions are a compass, which enables sailors to get their bearings in the fog, and an hourglass, which is an accurate measure of time." Henry went on to explain the inner mechanisms of them, and Tessa tried to follow, nodding occasionally, but found it all above her head. She could tell it was the same for Charlotte.

"They sound… really useful," she said, hoping it was the right thing to say.

Henry beamed, but before he could start up again, Charlotte steered the conversation back to business. "So basically, the King has granted Henry this land in thanks, as well as the expectation of being the first to receive any future inventions. I know most Lords are soldiers, but Henry is a… special case. The King has no idea that secretly we're gathering information, and using this land to grow our army."

Charlotte looked at Tessa intently. "Which brings me to you. When I heard of your plight, I sent Will and Jem to offer you refuge here. I trust they were good to you. I know Jem is the perfect gentleman, and Will is…. well, Will." She said with a laugh, but it was obvious she was equally fond of both of them.

Tessa laughed too, knowing exactly what she meant. "They were great companions," she replied. "Without them, I probably would have been caught."

"I'm glad to hear that," Charlotte replied, kindly. She clasped her hands in front of her. "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. Or, the other option if you don't like it here, is that we could set you up with a new identity and job in a village or town of your choice." Seeing Tessa's conflicted emotions, Charlotte said, "There's no need to choose now. Spend some time here, and see what you think."

"I'm so grateful for all you've done," Tessa responded truthfully. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do to repay you." She really didn't know how much longer she would have lasted out on her own, without the Clave's help. She felt embarrassed she had nothing to offer them in return.

Charlotte held up her hand. "Nonsense, you don't need to repay us. Just keeping you out of the King's grasp is payment enough. Who knows how much stronger he'd be if he had you?"

Tessa had always shied away from thinking about that. But what King wouldn't want to have a shapeshifter at their disposal?

Another question occurred to Tessa, which she thought Charlotte may know the answer to. She bit her lip, worried what the answer could be, but worked up the courage to ask. "Have you heard of the wellbeing of my parents, Richard and Elizabeth Gray? After I had to run away, I haven't been able to contact them."

Charlotte's eyes turned sorrowful. "All I know is that they went missing after you left."

As Tessa buried her head in her hands in despair, Charlotte quickly said, "It doesn't necessarily mean they're dead. We haven't found any bodies, as such, so it's possible the King could have imprisoned them. I promise you, we will do everything in our power to try and find them." Henry nodded at this too.

Tessa took a few deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. She knew she wished they were still alive and imprisoned, but was that selfish of her, when they probably would have had a miserable existence?

She gave Charlotte a tentative smile. "Thank you, once again. That would mean the world to me."

Just then, the door opened once again, to admit Will. Tessa noticed how tired he looked – dark circles were evident under his eyes, and his posture was tired as he entered the room. He leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed. When he looked at her, she realised she was staring, and she quickly looked away, blushing.

"Will, it's nice of you to join us. How is Jem doing?" Charlotte asked him, a hint of worry in her voice.

Will shrugged, although she could tell he was concerned too. "Jem's doing alright. He will just need some time to recover from his ordeal."

Charlotte nodded solemnly. "Which he will have. After what you two have done for us, you can have as much time off as you want."

Will disagreed with this. "I don't need any time off, I would be bored out of my brain with nothing to do."

Tessa bit back a remark about how tired he looked – she didn't think he'd appreciate it. Charlotte seemed to be thinking the same thing, and didn't reply.

Charlotte walked over to the window, and looked out at the stables, where Cyril was likely still with the horses. "We heard about Thomas through our informants. They sent word by a messenger pigeon." When she looked back at them, her face looked heartbroken. "We will give him a proper burial tomorrow morning."

Will's eyes softened, and he said, "I'll be there."

Moving on, seemingly to escape the previous depressing topic, Charlotte said, "Our lookouts spotted you the other day, so we have prepared a welcome feast this evening for you, Tessa. Hopefully you will have a chance to meet some more of our members."

Tessa looked up excitedly, she'd never been to a feast – and one in her honour! She was speechless and grateful as she gazed at Charlotte.

"You must be tired from your journey." Charlotte rang a bell, and a maid appeared. "Sophie, could you give Tessa a tour of the manor, and show her to her room?"

Will started, "But-"

Charlotte gave him a look, which left no room for argument and he was quiet. "I would like you to inform Henry and I about what has happened on your journey." Will agreed, pushing his hair back from his face impatiently.

Sophie nodded at Charlotte's earlier request, and looked at Tessa expectantly. As Tessa followed her out, she studied the other girl. She would have been deemed very pretty – with her tall and slender frame, long, brown hair that was currently tied in a bun, and her luminous dark hazel eyes. However, she had a thick silvery ridged scar, which reached from the left corner of her mouth to her temple, and twisted her features slightly.

As they walked, the girl introduced herself formally. "I am Sophie Collins," she said in a friendly manner.

Tessa introduced herself, and asked Sophie to call her Tessa. Sophie looked unsure by this, most likely because she was a maid, but didn't press the matter.

"So how long have you worked here?" Tessa asked, curious.

"A few years now," she answered, sounding happy to have worked here.

Sophie showed her around the manor, firstly pointing out the kitchen, which featured a clay oven and a basin. Hanging above large cauldrons were spits, with slowly roasting pigs. Cooks bustled around the kitchen, getting everything in order for the feast. The smells which drifted out were amazing, but the heat of the kitchen hit her in the face.

Next, she saw a glimpse of the Great Hall, where the feast was being held, and saw a large table, which was already set, sitting in the middle of the room. She also saw some storerooms, and the garderobe, before they wandered up the stairs. She found there was a whole room dedicated to weapons for the Clave, as well as a training room.

Outside the training room, they bumped into two tall men, who looked red and sweaty from their workout. One had a faintly arrogant expression, with tousled brown hair and bright pale green eyes. The other was muscular, and had thick, sandy blonde hair, and green eyes, similar to the other man.

Sophie introduced them as Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood. They looked both surprised, and pleased to see her.

The one called Gabriel appraised her, and said, "So this is the girl the King has been wanting to get his hands on for so long. I don't really see why, just from looking at her."

Tessa felt her anger rise, and fought to keep it under control. He didn't know anything about her.

His brother – Gideon – held a warning in his eyes when he looked at Gabriel. "I apologise for my brother. We've had a big day training, and he's not in the best of spirits after losing."

Gabriel looked at his brother angrily. "I demand a rematch. This time, we have a fair fight."

Gideon merely rolled his eyes, and said goodbye to Tessa, as they continued walking to wherever they were going.

Tessa saw Sophie shake her head slightly. "They're new recruits. Both skilled fighters, and have recently decided to join the Clave, just before Will and Jem left to find you." Tessa could hear a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"Don't you trust them?" Tessa asked.

"I don't trust many men," Sophie said. "It's not really in my place to say, but Gideon seems nice enough, but that Gabriel… he can be nasty, similar to Will. It's not surprising they don't get on." Tessa's thoughts drifted to Sophie's scar. Had a man given it to her? Just the thought made Tessa seethe in anger.

She looked at Sophie side on. "You think Will's nasty?"

Sophie narrowed her eyes slightly. "I wouldn't trust Master Herondale, he seems like the type that would use girls and then toss them away. And then there's his 'gift'…" Sophie trailed off in obvious disgust.

Tessa could see why Will's gift could be seen as scary or intimidating, but she decided to reserve her judgement. He hadn't seemed that bad to her so far.

As they walked, Tessa thought about Charlotte. It was obvious that she was the real one in charge; she seemed like a charismatic, natural born leader. This was unusual as men were normally the leaders of the household, and women used more as decorations and housekeepers. She felt a respect towards Charlotte for having earnt people's trust despite her gender. It was obvious Sophie adored her too, judging by how highly she talked about her. Tessa wondered if Charlotte had some sort of 'gift' to do with being a leader, because she had a commanding presence which people seemed to listen to.

They reached the bedchambers, and Sophie pointed out Tessa's room. Tessa thought it looked cosy, with a small fireplace, a wooden closet, and a bed and bedside table with a candle on it.

Sophie reached to take her bag, and gasped slightly, staring at Tessa's hand.

Tessa realised she was looking at Jem's ring, when Sophie asked, seemingly with dread, "Is that the Carstairs' ring? Are you two engaged?"

Tessa laughed, and shook her head. "No, of course not, we've only just met after all. We had to pretend I was his fiancée for a bit, to avoid suspicion."

She twisted the ring around her finger as she realised she had completely forgotten she was still wearing it. It fit her finger so well, that it would feel strange to take it off. She decided she had better give it back to Jem when she saw him next and remembered.

Sophie seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Tessa bumped her arm against hers playfully, and said, "Are you jealous?"

Sophie tried to hide her blush and denied it, taking Tessa's bag and packing her small number of belongings away, ending any discussion on the topic.

"I'll prepare a bath for you," Sophie said, "So you can freshen up for the feast."

Tessa thanked her, and waited patiently. Sophie then called her over, and told her it was ready. "If there's anything at all you need, let me know. I'll be looking after you as well, so don't be shy."

Tessa was shocked – she, having a maid? Never would she have dreamed of such a thing. She thanked Sophie as she left, and then peeled off her dirty clothes, easing herself into the bath. She sighed gratefully as she washed the layers of grime from her body. Feeling relaxed, she had a small nap, waiting in anticipation for the feast in her honour.

* * *

**Sorry for the time it took me to get this chapter up – it's the longest I've ever taken :(  
I'm going to be quite busy with exams in the next few weeks, so I won't be able to update very often, but after that I'll be on holidays, and I can make it up to you :D**

**Also, sorry this chapter wasn't my most exciting one, but the next chapter with the feast should be fun.**

**Any reviews, favourites or follows are much appreciated :)**

**~ SilverJem5**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Feast Fit for a King

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Sapphire131:** Thanks, I hope you like the feast!

**thedarkwhiteangel:** Ah, did you change your name then? Your new name is really cool :) And thank you, that means a lot!

**Midnightstone1118:** Yes it is quite sweet, she should just keep it on, haha :) Hope you enjoy reading the update!

**Jillessa Heronstairs:** Thank you, so much! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and didn't find it boring. Also, it means a lot that you think it has a good amount of description and plot. I love your reviews as always, and it doesn't matter if you're busy and take longer to review, because your reviews are always worth it :)

**Dia Newman:** Yay, I love your enthusiasm for the feast! There will definitely be Jem &amp; Tessa and Will &amp; Tessa, since I love them both, and the love triangle is just so great. I'm so happy you like the Jem &amp; Tessa, and that I've captured it, since I've definitely tried to include that a lot, because Jem is so amazing! :D

**elliesmith071201:** :D

**Marie E. Brooke:** Thank you for the review on my first chapter! You will find out… :) And hopefully the paragraph lengths are better in the later chapters.

* * *

Sophie knocked on Tessa's door, asking if she was finished with her bath. Tessa quickly hopped out ad grabbed a linen bath cloth, to dry herself off. She realised she had no idea what to wear, and stood with a bath cloth still wrapped around her, unsure of what to do. Then Sophie called out, "M'Lady – I mean Tessa - I can help you pick something to wear."

Sighing with relief, Tessa opened the door and then quickly closed it again after Sophie entered, conscious of the fact that she was barely covered. Sophie swiftly went over to the wooden closet and threw open the doors, causing Tessa to gasp in disbelief. The closet contained row upon row of gorgeous dresses of the finest quality, clothes which Tessa could have never even imagined laying her eyes on.

Sophie smiled over at her knowingly, saying, "These were Jessamine's clothes. Charlotte requested that I adjust any clothes you'd like to wear for you."

Tessa was speechless, gazing at the finery. She ran her hands over the fine silk and various other fabrics. Her amazement was tempered slightly by the fact that they had been Jessamine's, and this room had likely been hers as well. It felt wrong just taking it, but Tessa supposed it was better that it be worn than sit in the closet and never see the sunlight.

Walking over to take a closer look, Tessa considered what she should wear to the feast. Looking at Sophie, she asked, "How dressed up do people get for a feast here?"

"It's an event that only happens once or twice a year, if we're lucky," Sophie replied, her tone was in awe. "So I'd suggest you wear something fancy."

Tessa nodded at her recommendation, and asked, "Will you be attending?"

Sophie's eyes grew slightly less excited. "I will be helping to serve the food and drinks."

"That's a shame," Tessa replied in disappointment. She felt she got on well with Sophie, and she didn't know many people here besides Jem and Will, who she couldn't exactly cling to all night. She was sure they would have other friends.

Sophie shook her head. "Don't worry about me, I'm just happy I'm allowed to attend. And I do get to try some of the food." She walked over towards Tessa, seeing her indecision and held up the end of a dress. "If you don't mind my recommendation, I would go for this silver-grey dress. It would really bring out your eyes."

Tessa smiled in thanks, and carefully took it out, admiring how the grey shimmered in the candle light. There were small, delicate beads around the neck line, with a lighter silver section around the waist, which resembled a belt. It also had long, flowing sleeves, with a soft, silk material, and a long skirt.

Sophie gave her the undergarments and turned away while she put them on. Sophie then proceeded to position and tie the corset. Tessa tried not to wince as Sophie pulled tight on the strings. "Sorry," she apologised, "But it looks best as a tight fit." Tessa nodded and held her breath, waiting for the next tug.

Sophie then helped her pull the dress over her head. Since the dress was made for a shorter girl, it only just touched the ground. She imagined on Jessamine, it would have dragged across the ground in a sort of train.

Next, Sophie got her to sit down, and she skilfully did Tessa's hair up, knowing exactly which strands to tease and position in place. When she had finished, Sophie nodded in approval, and held up a polished brass plate, for Tessa to see her image in. Tessa's hair was up in an intricate bun, with a silver comb, shaped like a leaf, adorning it. A few wisps of hair were left to frame her face. The dress itself really did bring out the grey in her eyes, just as Sophie had promised.

Sophie inquired as to if she'd like a different necklace to wear, or if she was happy with her own. Tessa looked down at her angel necklace, which was clearly visible, and shook her head. She didn't want to take it off.

"It's very pretty. Such as unusual design," Sophie remarked.

Tessa thanked her for the compliment, and put on her grey shoes to complete the ensemble. Standing up, she raised herself to her full height, and proclaimed she was ready.

Sophie nodded eagerly, and led her down towards the Great Hall. Tessa tried to keep up, still getting used to the fancy shoes, which pinched at her feet. She was both excited and nervous about the feast, not really knowing what to expect.

As she entered the Great Hall, she noticed many of the other guests had already arrived. The room was lit by candles, as well as torches, which lined the walls. Tapestries and wall hangings also adorned the walls, as well as swords and shields, each with the Branwell family emblem of waves.

The table itself was laid out in the middle of the room, and was decorated with a white linen tablecloth, and coloured swan shaped jellies in the centre, which looked so lifelike, as they included the feathers down to the finest detail. Important utensils and items for the feast were also laid out, such as trencher bases, pottage and drinking bowls, salt, jugs and fine glasses.

Sophie directed Tessa to her seat, which was next to the head of the table, where the lord and lady of the house would sit, and on her right sat Jem, with Will sitting across from them. She smiled at them, and thanked Sophie, before the maid left to attend to her other errands.

Looking over at Jem, she said honestly, "I'm glad you could make it. I didn't know if you would be able to attend with your injured leg."

Jem flashed her a smile, and responded with, "I'm glad I could come too. I wouldn't want to miss the feast of the year." He glanced at her dress and hair. "And you look absolutely stunning."

"Why, thank you," she replied, cheerfully. "You look very handsome as well." This was the truth, as Jem and Will were dressed in their best finery, which looked quite striking on them. Especially since she was used to seeing them in their riding clothes. They both wore a waistcoat, fastened by tags, and close-fitting breeches, with black leather shoes. This seemed to be the fashion judging by what the other men were wearing.

Will let out a short, impatient cough, and she turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry, you look as striking as ever too," she said with a laugh.

Will grinned back at her, but before he could respond, everyone in the room stood up. Tessa followed suit, spying Charlotte and Henry entering, their arms linked, and their expressions joyful. The respect for them was obvious, as the room was silent while they made their way to the head of the table. As they took their seats, everyone else also retook their seats.

Charlotte gestured for the glasses to be filled, and the servants rushed to do so. Holding up her wine glass, Charlotte stood up and started her speech. "The Clave welcomes Tessa Gray as our honoured guest." As she said this, she motioned for Tessa to stand up. Tessa reluctantly did so, feeling self-conscious under the weight of all those stares. Charlotte continued, "For reasons unknown to us currently, the King," she spat the title out like a curse, "has been searching for Tessa for many years. Through her own skill and bravery, she has evaded him, and has come here seeking our help. I would like to welcome her, as well as thank Will and Jem for delivering her here safely. I hope you will all make her feel like she is part of the family."

Clapping resounded around the room, along with some 'Hear, hears.'

Feeling a number of curious gazes on her, Tessa blushed deeply and sat back down, looking anywhere but at the people sitting at the table. Seeing this, Jem's hand sought hers under the table – a comforting gesture, which calmed her racing heart. She smiled at him in gratitude, giving his hand a light squeeze.

When there was silence once again, Charlotte resumed. "I would also like to use this occasion as a celebration of Thomas Tanner, a loyal servant of the Clave. He was both a good warrior and man. May he rest and find peace. We will remember him."

"We will remember him," was echoed around the room, as a sort of chant that everyone repeated. Tessa joined in, for although she hardly knew Thomas, she had seen his bravery first hand.

Raising her wine glass, Charlotte proposed a toast. "To Thomas." Everyone clunked their glasses together, with the people nearby. Tessa did so with Charlotte, who was sitting beside her, as well as Will and Jem.

"Now," Charlotte commanded with a small smile. "Let the feast begin!"

The room erupted with sound again as the food was served. Servants scurried to and fro, holding silver platters containing meats, sauces and more jugs of wine.

Charlotte and Henry were served first, and a servant tasted a portion of the food, to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Then the rest of the diners were served.

The feast turned out to be three courses of soups, cooked meats and fish, including elaborate roasts of swans, pigs and peacocks, followed by numerous sweet and spicy dishes. Each dish was carried in by servants directly from the kitchen, so that they were kept piping hot.

She closed her eyes and sighed contently as she tasted the lavish food. Will and Jem looked over at her expectantly. "Do you like it?" Will inquired.

She nodded eagerly. "It's delicious. I've never tried anything like it!"

Will nodded in agreement, but warned her, "Just don't get used to it. Unfortunately we normally eat pottage around here to save supplies. Feasts like this are very rare."

Feeling slightly disappointed, she turned to Jem. "Why would they do one in my honour then? What makes me so special?"

Jem's eyes flickered with uncertainty. "Well, with your 'gift', Charlotte probably sees this as a celebration that we found you before the king did. With the resources he's put into finding you, you're obviously very important to him."

Tessa could feel her expression darkening at the reminder of who she was.

Jem rushed to reassure her. "Don't worry though, there's no way he can get you here. You're safe now."

Tessa nodded, unable to speak because her throat was strangely constricted. She had never felt safe or like she had belonged anywhere in so long, that it was a strange feeling. She added some more food to her plate, and continued eating, noticing that Will had already filled his plate three times and was still eating.

While he was occupied, she turned to Jem with a grin and whispered, "Someone's hungry. Does he always eat this much?"

Jem laughed and replied with, "You have no idea. He'll happily eat anything you serve him. Besides duck, of course."

Will looked up, with a mock scowl, having heard the last part. "Ducks are bloodthirsty beasts. Never trust a duck."

She looked between Jem's amused face, and Will's serious one, trying to contain her laughter. Of all things he could hate, he chose a duck.

Luckily she was spared from thinking up a reply, as the entertainers set up. "This is a feast fit for a King!" she exclaimed, not really thinking her statement over.

"It certainly is," Jem replied, looking over at the troubadours and instruments in longing. Jem pointed out to her what each instrument was. She learnt the troubadours were playing the lute, the viol, a harp and the flute. Their music wafted around the room with a heavenly melody.

"You should play with them," Tessa suggested, seeing his wistful expression.

Jem quickly shook his head. "No, I'm not half as good as them."

Will scoffed at this from across the table. "That's utterly ridiculous."

"The professionals have been training their whole life, Will. I was taught for a mere few years," Jem explained, sighing.

"Well, there's skill, and then there's raw talent, which is what you have," Will said, his voice completely confident.

Jem just shook his head at the compliments, disagreeing. However, Tessa said, "I'm looking forward to hearing you play."

Jem inclined his head. "I'm looking forward to playing for you, and teaching you, as promised."

Tessa blushed as the next course was served. Time flied since she was having so much fun. In between courses, Tessa watched and listened in delight as the troubadours and acrobats entertained the diners, while roaming around the table.

She saw Sophie pouring some more wine, and Tessa caught one of the Lightwoods – Gideon, looking at her in a gentle, caring sort of way. Tessa felt happy that it seemed Sophie had a secret admirer. Sophie deserved someone nice who cared about her. The other Lightwood, Gabriel - she remembered – was sitting next to his brother, and was talking to a young girl with black hair, who resembled Will.

Seeing the direction of her gaze, Will leaned across the table towards her, and said, "That's my sister, Cecily. She came here right before I left. Not that I wanted her to come here," he said with a scowl, although it was obvious that he was fond of her.

"I can see the family resemblance," Tessa remarked casually, as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Will didn't reply because he was still looking over at his sister with narrowed eyes. "Why is Gabriel talking to my sister?" he questioned with a growl.

"It's hardly illegal to talk, is it?" Tessa asked with a laugh, as she took another bite of her peacock. Although the two did seem quite close, she had to admit.

"He's an idiotic swine," Will stated. "And my mortal enemy." He shook his head. "I hope Cecily hasn't done anything foolish while I've been away."

Jem turned towards them, "I'm sure Cecily is able to look after herself perfectly fine." Will looked like he wanted to argue, but thought the better of it at the look Jem gave him. "She reminds me of someone I know," Jem said pointedly looking at Will.

The last course was served, and included both dried and fresh fruit, such as plums stewed in rose-water, pies, and sweet pastries. Most dishes she tried included honey to sweeten them. On Will's suggestion, she sampled a little bit of all the dishes, wishing at the end she could lick the bowl clean, but knowing it would be improper at the same time.

When she finished, Will looked at her expectantly as the music picked up, and people started to leave the table to gather round and talk. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked with a smile, his hair falling slightly into his eyes.

"Yes, of course," she said with a smile. "Although you may have to teach me." Will looked undaunted by this, and stood up, coming round to her side of the table.

Biting her lip guiltily, she looked over at Jem. "Do you mind?" she asked. "I'm sorry you can't dance," she said as she looked down at his leg.

Jem shook his head. "Don't hesitate on my behalf, I'm happy just watching. Although," he said, laughter in his eyes, "You'll have to save me a dance for another day."

Tessa smiled back and agreed. Then Will offered his hand, and when she accepted, he pulled her up to her feet.

"So you've never danced before?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Not these sorts of dances," she said, gesturing to where some people had gathered and were now dancing in tune with the music. It was a dance they all knew, and they flawlessly and gracefully glided around the space they'd made.

"It's easy, just let me lead," Will said with a playful grin, as he dragged her over by the hand.

Tessa sighed and let him lead her over, feeling like she would most likely just make a fool of herself. The music picked up, with the lute and drums taking centre stage. The jolly crowd danced in partners, forming a large circle. She thought she saw Gabriel and Cecily dancing together, before they disappeared from her view.

Tessa and Will joined in, and put their palms together, as was the custom. She found she actually did pick up the dance quickly, since the steps were quite easy, involving lots of jumping, kicking and stepping closer and further away from your partner. She also found she enjoyed the spinning, giggling as she and Will turned in a circle. She looked upwards, and watched the torches blur together as she became slightly dizzy.

As the dance progressed, everyone switched partners, and she found herself dancing with Gideon. Striking up a conversation with him as they danced, she found he was quite polite. Definitely a good match for Sophie, she decided.

Her next partner was unfortunately Gabriel, who did not look at all thrilled to be dancing with her. She noticed he was distracted, constantly glancing around the room.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Tessa asked with a knowing grin.

Gabriel glowered at her. "I think that's really none of your business."

Tessa caught a glimpse of Will and Cecily dancing together. Cecily was laughing happily, obviously happy her brother was back.

"Will doesn't seem to like you, you know," Tessa stated as she watched them.

Gabriel looked at her as if she was daft as they spun around. "Trust me, the feeling is mutual."

She was whisked away by her next partner, and Gabriel looked happy to be rid of her. Eventually, she was back with Will, and the song ended.

Before she could complain about her tired feet, Will pulled her in closer, as what he called a basse dance started. Tessa saw Charlotte and Henry coming over to dance, and smiled as Henry stumbled uncertainly, and Charlotte helped to lead him, and give him some more confidence in the dance.

This music was slower, and everyone once again danced in pairs. It featured slow movements, and Will took her left hand in his right. This slower dance gave them time to talk, and she studied his long eyelashes and vivid blue eyes, which held her captive.

As she looked up at him, she realised their lips were so close that she could feel his warm breath on her own. "You look beautiful this evening," Will whispered in her ear. She blushed and thanked him for the compliment, not used to such flattery.

As they continued to dance, Will pointed out each of the members of the Clave, by subtly inclining his head towards each one, and telling her their names and occupations. His hair brushed her ear when he leaned in to tell her, and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when it tickled her. She learnt a lot from talking to him, and found she could do the dance instinctively, since it was so slow and easy.

Tessa felt saddened when the dance ended and people started to retire for the night. Will bowed, thanking her for the dance, and she curtsied in return. Looking around at all the delighted faces, she felt like at last, maybe she had found her new home.

* * *

**YAY! Exams are over and I'm now on holidays, so I can make it up to you! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think.**

**~ SilverJem5**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Joy of Music

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Wow, that was the most reviews I've ever had for a chapter! I just wanted to say thank you to all of my amazing readers. Also, I had a few Guest reviews, so I've put them in the order they were written.**

**Guest 1:**** Thank you! :)**

**Dia Newman:**** I already replied to your review, but thank you once again!**

**thedarkwhiteangel****: Hogwarts! I didn't even think of that, but it's a good comparison. I'm quite honoured you compared it to that, in fact. :) Glad you're happy I've got the Wessa and Jessa. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**xroannax:**** Thank you, I'm so glad that the love triangle is working out. I would love to go to a ball too! Thank you also, for your compliment about Will's character. :)**

**Sapphire131:**** Thanks! I will have more Wessa in the chapter after this one. ;)**

**Jillessa Heronstairs:**** That is an amazing review for the ten minute time period. ;) I know what you mean, I absolutely adore food! I'm happy you liked the dancing and the mention of Cecily and Gabriel. Also, the comments that I'm doing well with the time period mean a lot, because sometimes it can be a lot of work researching. Thank you so much for your compliments once again! They always brighten my day. :)  
(Your writing is amazing by the way, so it should be you teaching me, not the other way round. ;)**

**yoitsyourstruly:**** Yay, you're back! You will love this chapter if you want some Jessa ;) Will's 'gift' is persuasion. I know I haven't used it in a while… but it will come back into the story in the next chapter. **

**Guest 2:**** Glad you liked the dancing. There will be some more Wessa in the chapter after this one. ;)**

**IC3D T3A: ****Thanks for your review on Chapter 2. Your ideas are very helpful, and I will try to improve on them, although hopefully my writing has improved a bit already since the second chapter. I will also check out that book, The Young Elites, since I will definitely like it from what you said. :)**

**Guest 3:**** In regards to your review for Chapter 4, I was hoping that Jessamine would realise the enormity of her actions, but I get what you're saying, so thank you for the advice.**

**Guest 4:**** Wow, thank you so much! That is a really great idea. I am currently writing an original story as well, but it's sort of on hold for this FanFiction. ;)**

* * *

**A/N: I also wanted to add before you start the chapter that the rebec is like an early version of the violin, since the violin was believed to have evolved from the rebec and fiddle.**

* * *

Days turned into weeks as Tessa settled into the new routine. Every day she practised using her 'gift', seeking to perfect it, in order to use it against Mortmain in the future. She had agreed to this partly to please Charlotte, but mostly to learn the extent of her abilities for herself. She couldn't keep herself in the dark anymore. As she improved, she found she could hold another's face for longer, and she explored other more interesting things she never knew she could do.

Tessa was also taught self-defence by Gabriel and Gideon, both of whom were 'gifted' with fine fighting skills. She was an eager student, as she knew the newfound skills would be useful in the future. Sophie also took lessons, preferring, Tessa noticed, to be taught by Gideon.

However, the days could be lonely without a friend. Tessa was grateful to Jem, who always seemed to be there for her. He visited her every day now that his leg was better, and loved to show her around.

Will, on the other hand, was always busy, either out on missions or training. One time when she had tried to ask him why he was avoiding her, he called her a 'distraction.' From what, however, she didn't know. It was as if the dance at the feast was just a distant dream.

Since Tessa was finished her lessons early today, she decided to go and visit Jem while he was working. Sophie had given her the directions to the infirmary, so Tessa followed them to find where Jem spent the majority of his days. She realised she hadn't yet visited him, since he had always visited her, and she was looking forward to surprising him for once.

Opening the infirmary door, she was greeted by rows upon rows of beds. All were empty, except for one at the end, which Jem was standing beside.

A young woman approached her and asked, "Can I help you?"

Tessa was surprised because she had assumed Jem was the only one who worked here. "I was just hoping to see Jem," she replied a little guiltily, for coming here without a valid reason.

However, the woman smiled knowingly. "Ah, you must be Tessa. I've heard all about you. Come in, he won't be long." Suddenly she remembered to introduce herself. "Where are my manners? I'm Mary. I work here as an assistant to Jem."

Tessa strangely felt relieved at her words. The girl was very pretty, and she must know Jem well if they worked together. She was surprised to find slight feelings of jealousy stir within herself. "It's nice to meet you, Mary."

Tessa walked in and watched in interest as Jem rubbed a healing poultice on his patient's arm, which was purple with bruising. He also gave the man a bottle with some more of the poultice, and advised him to take it easy until it healed. The man thanked him, and strode out with the bottle.

Turning around, Jem's eyes lit up when he saw her. "Tessa! What a lovely surprise to see you here."

Tessa blushed slightly. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything, I just thought I'd like to come and see where you work."

Jem shook his head and beckoned to her. "Of course you're not intruding. Come, I'll show you around."

He pointed out a rack with herbs and told her the uses of each one. "This is marjoram. I used it to make the healing poultice you just saw me use. It's helpful for reducing bruising and swelling."

Tessa asked with curiosity, "But can't you just use your 'gift'?

"I could, but Charlotte forbade me to use it unless I really need to. She wants me to conserve my strength. Besides, I learnt a lot about other healing techniques from my years serving King Elias. It's good to keep my knowledge fresh," Jem responded in explanation.

Tessa got the feeling however, that if it were possible, Jem would like to heal everyone using his 'gift.' She was glad Charlotte didn't want him to, because she thought it must take a large toll on his body to take upon himself injuries every day.

Tessa spotted Jem's dragon cane sitting in the corner. Will had made it for him while his leg was healing, and Jem used it to help himself get around. The head of the cane was shaped like a dragon and was crafted from jade, which was frequently used in trade by his home kingdom. When she had enquired about it, Jem had also shown her that it contained a hidden blade at the end which could flick out and retract when needed. This had of course been invented by Henry. Although his leg was healed now, he still found it a handy weapon.

Jem continued with his tour, also pointing out and naming the other plants, such as feverfew, which was used to treat headaches and to assist in childbirth. It had short, hairy toothed leaves with tiny white flower petals in clusters at the end of the plant, which looked like rays coming out from a yellow disc. He held it to her nose, and the strong bitter smell was enough to make her turn away and wrinkle her nose. Jem laughed in amusement. "You can always pick it by its smell."

Continuing his fascinating education, Jem said, "You know, some people even plant feverfew around their homes because they believe the smell purifies the atmosphere and keeps evil spirits away."

There was also lungwort for chest infections and lemon balm, used for fevers and colds because it causes sweating. It was all very interesting, and Tessa nodded along, filing each piece of information for future use.

When Jem had shown her everything, he looked around at the empty room. "There hasn't been any fighting or missions lately, so it's all very quiet at the moment."

Before Tessa could reply, Mary came over and made a suggestion. "I doubt anyone else will be coming in today. Why don't you take the afternoon off? I can finish off here."

Jem cast her a grateful smile, and he thanked her before removing his white apron and following Tessa to the door. "Would you like to have that music lesson I promised you?"

Tessa nodded eagerly. "Of course! I'd love to hear you play too."

Jem's smile was infectious as he led her to his room. She had seen it before, but she was still shy when entering, not used to going into rooms belonging to the opposite gender. Here no one seemed to care, however.

She twisted the ring around her finger, as she looked around the room. Realising she was still wearing Jem's ring, she reluctantly took it off, feeling like she was giving up something very dear to her. Turning to Jem, she held it out to him. "I believe this belongs to you."

Tessa thought he looked momentarily sorrowful, before his expression returned to normal. He reached out and took the ring, rolling it around in his hand. "Thank you, Tessa."

He placed the ring on his bedside table before gesturing towards the two wooden chairs positioned near his window. "Please, sit down."

She sat in one of the chairs, and he took the other, holding an instrument case. He carefully opened the lid, taking special care of his treasured possession.

"Please, play for me first." Tessa meant to ask this, but it came out as more of a demand.

"As you wish," Jem replied, the ghost of a smile lingering, as he pushed silver hair away from his face.

Jem rested the rebec against his shoulder, and Tessa studied it, while he pointed out the features, since she had never seen one up close before. It had a pear-shaped body, and a long neck, with the strings anchored on an end pin at one end and pegs on the other. The rebec, she observed, was made of wood and had three strings.

Jem began playing, and Tessa watched as he used his left hand to cradle the neck of the instrument, while his thin fingers played nimbly across the three strings, clamping them to the neck, to create different pitches.

At the same time, his right hand drew the horse-hair bow over the strings, making the whole action look smooth and natural. Tessa soon closed her eyes to let the music wash over her.

He seemed to be making up a melody, and Tessa felt her heart rise and fall to the rhythm. The music enchanted her, as if it could speak to her. Her mind drifted to their recent journey and she relived the happy memories with the soar of the melody, and the sadder events with the fall. Drawing out the last note, Jem let it echo into silence.

Tessa opened her eyes and clapped, wishing she could listen to him play for longer.

Jem inclined his head in thanks, his eyes dancing with happiness when he saw her delight.

He then pulled his chair over closer to hers, and handed her the rebec. He gently positioned her hands in the proper place, and she tried to concentrate on his instructions rather than the fact that his hand was brushing her own.

She tried to play a bit, only to wince at the wailing sound she made. Jem merely smiled, saying encouragingly, "You're only just starting. It takes practice to be able to play well."

Tessa nodded, and her expression turned determined, as she aimed to make the instrument produce a more pleasant sound. Eventually she managed this feat, as Jem taught her more and helped her out with it. His arms were around her own to help position them, and his head looked over her shoulder. She felt his breath on her shoulder and she shivered involuntarily.

Jem seemed to notice this, and he pulled back, his cheeks pink with a cute blush. "That's probably enough for you to learn today. You're improving really quickly," Jem said encouragingly.

"Well at least I can stand to listen to my playing now," she replied with a laugh.

"Trust me, you're doing great. I didn't sound very good when I started either," Jem admitted with a smile.

Tessa nodded, although she couldn't imagine Jem ever playing as badly as her. She suspected he was probably just being modest.

"Your music was amazing, I could listen to it all day!" she exclaimed with a dreamy expression.

"You're too kind," Jem said with a bow. His silver hair fell into his eyes as he straightened.

Before Tessa even knew what she was doing, she got up and went over to him to brush the strands of hair out of his eyes. Suddenly realising how close she was to him, she quickly looked down with embarrassment and said, "I'm sorry for being so forward."

"Don't apologise," Jem said as he slid his hand under her chin, gently urging her head to come back up and her eyes to focus on his. Their foreheads were so close, their lips almost touching. Before she knew it, they closed the gap, and their lips met. Jem tasted sweet, his kiss soft and gentle. She wrapped her hands in his hair, playing with the soft, silvery strands.

She'd always been worried about kissing someone, since she thought she wouldn't know what to do. However, she found it was instinctive, and as easy as breathing. Her heart rate quickened, and the rest of the world faded away. Jem wrapped his strong arms around her to draw her closer. She found she didn't really care what anyone would think because this was definitely worth it.

Without any warning, she heard a loud meow, and something scratched her leg. At the sound, they broke apart, Jem looking startled, as Tessa bent down to hold her stinging leg. However, when she bent over, she found herself face-to-face with a rather unhappy looking cat. It was a quite large cat with yellow eyes and Russian-blue coloured fur.

"Church!" Jem exclaimed, picking him up with a laugh. The cat – Church – curled up in his arms, purring as Jem patted him. "Must you interrupt?"

As Tessa inspected the scratch, Jem looked down and noticed. "What happened?" he asked, his voice laced with worry, before he had a quick look and realised what had occurred. Jem dropped the cat to the ground, berating him, before bending down to inspect Tessa's leg.

She protested, "It's fine, Jem. Just a scratch." Despite this, Jem still lay his hand on her leg, healing it with his 'gift,' before she could stop him.

Once it was healed, they both blushed, looking awkwardly around the room. The enormity of their actions suddenly registering.

Jem was the first to break the silence. "I'm so sorry, Tessa. I don't know what came over me."

Tessa shook her head, feeling guilty. "It was my fault, I'm terribly sorry for being so improper."

As she rushed out of the room, she heard Jem start, "Tessa wait-", before she continued on without stopping.

Running to hide behind a corner, she breathed heavily, stunned that she would be so reckless. And that she had liked it so much… Shaking her head she berated herself. Jem must be disgusted with her. What he must think of her!

When she had recovered her breath, she went back to her own room, trying to adopt a normal expression, as if nothing had happened. However, she couldn't hide her red cheeks or suppress her whirlwind of thoughts.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was for all you Jessa lovers, and the next one will have some Wessa. I am answering the requests for more romance before I continue with the plot. :)**

**~ SilverJem5**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Curse of Words

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Emmy22:** I think I already told you the answer to that question. ;) But honestly this story could go either way.

**Sapphire131:** Thank you, hope you like the Wessa! :)

**thedarkwhiteangel:** Glad you liked the Jessa! Hope this is quick enough! :)

**Jillessa Heronstairs:** Your review was so amazing and original, it literally made me so happy when I read it. You always come up with the best ideas, and I was literally speechless. Thank you so much once again! :D

**Midnightstone1118:** I'm really glad you liked the Jessa! Thanks. :)

**AngelicAngel:** I am so glad you decided to read it too! Thank you so much! :)

* * *

Will's day had been going well. Perfectly, actually, before Cecily accidently burst out with those words.

He and Cecily had been stretched out before the fireplace, catching up on all that had happened while Will had been away. The flames crackled in the background, the warmth provided tinting their cheeks a feverish crimson colour. Cecily was sharing some stories, and Will nodded along, laughing every so often at a joke.

He'd suddenly snapped to attention when he'd heard 'Gabriel' and 'courting' in the same sentence. Cecily suddenly became very interested in the dancing flames, and he'd glared at her, watching her expression closely.

"Is that Lightworm courting you?" he practically shouted, mockingly twisting Gabriel's last name like he always did.

Her usual stubbornness returned, as Cecily glowered at him. "I'm perfectly old enough to-"

Before she could finish that ridiculous statement, he nimbly jumped up and interrupted her. "Old enough? Are you kidding me?"

He stormed out of the room, determined to hunt Gabriel down. Hearing footsteps behind him, he knew Cecily was following him, even before she called out his name. He ignored her, and picked up his pace. How could he have missed it? The way they'd talked at the feast, his glimpse of them at the dance, and, even worse, the traitorous ring on her finger which he'd only just noticed today.

"LIGHTWORM!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard or who he disturbed. All he could think of was the anger coursing through his veins, and the worry for his sister tugging at his insides.

Gabriel appeared, the usual smirk gracing his face. "If you wanted me that bad, Herondale, you should have told me earlier," Gabriel started, before Will grabbed hold of his tunic, and threw him up against the wall. Will felt a brief feeling of satisfaction when Gabriel's breath was knocked from him, and his eyes widened, as both surprise and fear crossed his face in quick succession.

"How dare you court my sister!" Will exclaimed, his arms pinning Gabriel fast to the wall.

Gabriel struggled in his grip, like an insect caught in a spider web. "Cecily can make her own decisions."

Will's expression darkened further. "She is only fifteen! She is much too young!"

Gabriel merely laughed at him. "Look around Will. We die young, we marry early. It's nothing new. I've seen girls as young as twelve getting married. We're only betrothed, it's not like we're getting married yet. Anyway, your parents already agreed to our union."

However, Will's mind immediately caught on the "married," part. He slammed Gabriel against the wall again. How had his parents agreed to this? Was it because Gabriel's family was wealthy?

"Will, stop it!" Cecily shouted. When Will looked over at her, he took in her rigid posture with her hands on her hips and her horrified expression.

Putting all his persuasion 'gift' behind his words, he ordered, "Cecily, go to your room. You are not to see Gabriel again."

He watched, feeling both guilt and relief at the same time as she obeyed without question. His 'gift' was strong enough to break even her will of iron.

Gabriel watched this exchange, his eyes burning with anger as they drilled into Will's. "You used your 'gift' on your own sister? I think you are the monster here, not me. I don't need a 'gift' to ensnare women."

Will recoiled, his self-loathing returning at the truth of Gabriel's words.

"Stay away from my sister," he warned, releasing Gabriel with a jerk and striding off to find somewhere he could be alone.

* * *

Gabriel's words repeated in his head as Will drifted aimlessly throughout the halls like a ghost. He'd used his 'gift' on his sister. He really was a 'monster,' just like Gabriel had so flippantly labelled him.

Will's thoughts suddenly ground to a halt when he entered the library, and he saw Tessa looking up at a row of books.

"Trying to find something in particular?" he called out, by way of a greeting.

She turned around hurriedly, looking surprised to see him. "Yes, I am actually. How do you find anything in here?"

Will strode over to the desk, and picked up the catalogue, a book with a peculiar long and narrow shape. He went over to Tessa to show her. Opening it up, he pointed to the two columns, which were handwritten in a neat hand, and he explained how it worked. Like the libraries in the churches, the books were positioned on both sides of a lectern.

"One column lists the books on the left-hand side of the lectern, and the other is for the books on the right-hand side. The columns are also divided into two halves; the top half lists books placed on the upper shelf of the lectern, and the lower half those on the lower shelf."

Tessa nodded in thanks, taking the catalogue from Will. "How handy," she muttered under her breath. She looked up at Will, her eyes filled with wonder and delight. "I've never seen so many books before."

Will found himself smiling at her expression, almost forgetting the events earlier in the day. "You should see the church libraries. This is miniscule in comparison. Most manor houses don't normally have a private library, but the King allowed Henry to have one for his research."

Tessa nodded, but he could see her eyes skimming over the book titles in the catalogue, and could tell she wasn't really listening anymore.

"This one is always a delightful read," Will said with a laugh, picking up his most hated book, originally written by Frederick James Furnivall, called _Early English Meals and Manners. _Of course, most of the books were hand written, laboriously transcribed from the originals. That was costly enough, without owning the original copy.

Opening it to a random page, he picked a line to read, deciphering the elegant handwriting. "Don't cram your cheeks out with food like an ape, for if anyone should speak to you, you can't answer, but must wait."

Tessa giggled, looking over to see what book he was reading from.

Picking another line, he continued. "Don't tell lies, or squirt with your mouth, gape, pout, or put your tongue in a dish to pick dust out."

Tessa laughed harder, clutching her stomach. "Please stop! It's too horrid!"

Will obliged with a grin, placing it back on the shelf. "As you can see, we have a wide range of books."

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing all sorts of books. Will had read many more than Tessa, seeing as books were so hard to come by, so she seemed very interested in his opinions. He was surprised she could read, being a woman, and not from a wealthy family, but when he asked her about it, she said her father had taught her.

Once Tessa had selected a few books, they sat down on the two oak stools, which rested against the wall, to read. Will, however, couldn't concentrate on his book, his thoughts too overwhelming. Tessa seemed to notice this, and put her book down, looking over at him.

"What's wrong, Will?" she asked, a hint of worry in her tone.

He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

Tessa watched him with a stubborn expression. "Try me."

Will sighed, feeling too exhausted to argue. "I just found out Cecily and Gabriel are betrothed. I was so angry that I-" Will paused, trying to gather the courage to continue. "I used my 'gift' on her." His tone was so full of disgust and self-loathing that Tessa leaned towards him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you were just trying to protect her. You didn't mean to, so don't be too hard on yourself," Tessa said, and Will hated the sympathy in her voice and eyes. He didn't deserve it.

Will looked down, his eyes on the carpet. "Sometimes I use it without thinking. It's just so easy and the temptation is always there."

"You can beat it, Will. I believe in you," Tessa responded, her voice raw and honest. "You can stop yourself from using it."

"Do you know why I called you a distraction?" Will asked her, abruptly changing the topic of conversation.

Tessa shook her head, and a few strands of her hair fell over her shoulder. His hands itched to fix them.

"My life is focused on one goal. It's all I really care about." He took a deep breath, before making his confession. "Avenging my sister's death."

Tessa exhaled sharply. "You had another sister?"

Will ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, her name was Ella. Our family was quite well off, my father's blacksmith business booming, until my father fell out of favour with the King, when I was twelve, and he couldn't earn enough money. The King's tax collector came to the door, along with Lord Marbas." Will's voice hitched on the dreaded name of one of the King's most highly prized generals, but he managed to continue. "My father didn't have enough money to pay the tax, so they were going to take me instead, to train as a soldier. Ella stood up for me, and they killed her instead, to send a message against resistance to the village."

He looked over at Tessa, his face blank, and his voice expressionless. "My goal in life is to kill Marbas. Once I achieve that, then I will go after the King."

Tessa nodded, seeming to understand. "I'm so sorry, Will. I see now why you joined the Clave." Her expression was determined, as she said, "I promise to do all I can to help you take down the King."

Will inclined his head in thanks, and they just sat there in silence, Tessa digesting the information, and Will counting all the reasons why Tessa was a distraction in his head. However, in that moment, he just didn't care. All he could think about was her.

"Tessa, kiss me." Will's voice was wrapped with passion and longing. He couldn't help it, he'd wanted this for so long.

She obliged, leaning forward and kissing him. Will moaned, drawing her closer, and deepening the kiss. He wrapped his hands in her soft, brown hair, breathing in her enticing lavender scent, and wishing they were even closer. Everything else seemed so distant, like a scene in a painting. There was no King, no past to worry about, just the present. Nothing else mattered.

Eventually, they broke apart, and just like that, the spell was broken. Her eyes widened in understanding and horror. "You used your 'gift' on me!"

"Tessa, no, I didn't mean to!" Will exclaimed, his hair dishevelled and his eyes wild and desperate. He realised he must have done it by accident, without even thinking when he asked her to kiss him.

However, she didn't listen, her expression and posture cold and distant as she stood up. "Don't take something before I give it."

Will rambled on, wanting, _no_, needing her to understand. "I couldn't help it, I-"

Her look silenced him. "This is why people with your 'gift' are so notorious. Eventually you don't know when you're using it and when you're not. Your life becomes a twisted game."

With that, she stormed off, slamming the door behind her. Will curled up against the wall, finally letting out the sobs that raked his body. The words 'monster' and 'twisted' echoed in his mind, as he pressed his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to block them out.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you enjoyed the chapter and the Wessa. Till next time.**

**~ SilverJem5**


	13. Chapter 13 - Conquering Fear

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Sapphire131:** I'm really glad you liked the Wessa! Thank you! :)

**thedarkwhiteangel**: Thank you! It was no problem at all. Glad you liked it from Will's perspective! Hope you like this chapter too, since it's from his as well.

**Midnightstone1118:** Hehe yeah. ;) Thank you, and sorry it wasn't sooner.

**Guest 1:** Thank you, and she will… next chapter. There will be some more Wessa, don't worry. :) I'm not sure whether I'll add Tatiana or not, to be honest.

**IC3D T3A:** Wow, thanks! I'm happy my writing has improved and that the ending was deep and meaningful. Thanks for your honesty too, about the start. :)

**laurenathalasa:** I'm really happy you think the chapters represented their personalities! I'm also glad you learnt a bit about the medicine. Thank you!

**Anonymous:** Thanks! Sorry for the delay.

**Guest 2:** Sorry I took so long. :( But here's the update!

**Jillessa Heronstairs:** Yay, thank you! And you got the computer too! I agree with you about kissing Will. I would probably pass out too. ;) There's always a chance for Jessa. And Wessa. It could be either. ;)

* * *

Somehow Will must have known. In the early hours of the morning, he'd been wandering the halls, unable to find any solace in sleep. It had been days since those horrific events, and he'd been avoiding everyone, especially Tessa.

As he now aimlessly roamed the manor, it seemed like fate when he bumped into Gideon, the elder of the two Lightworms.

Remembering Gideon was on guard duty that night and morning, Will asked, "What's happening?" There was only one reason a guard would run into the manor at this time of morning. There must be some sort of news. Could it be the news Will had been hoping for?

It didn't look like Gideon was going to tell him. Will couldn't blame him after how he'd treated his brother. But something desperate in Will's eyes must have made him speak up, and break his silence.

"Marbas is reported to be seen in the nearby village with a small army," Gideon stated, rather reluctantly.

Time seemed to slow, and Will couldn't concentrate on the rest of Gideon's words. _Marbas_ echoed through his mind, to the beat of his heart.

_Marbas_…_ Marbas_…_Marbas_. Now was his chance for revenge.

His hearing returned, just as he heard Gideon say, "I'm waking everyone for a war council. You should wait until we're all ready."

Not wanting to be delayed, Will raced off to grab his sword and armour from his room. He could faintly hear Gideon yell from a distance, "You can't do it alone!"

Will merely laughed, feeling exhilarated. Like he could take down an army on his own. It may have been foolish, but in that moment he didn't care. All he could see was Ella's face, her eyes unseeing, and her body cold to the touch. He pictured her crimson blood spreading into the cracks in the cobblestones.

Once he had retrieved his fighting gear, he ran towards the stairs, thrusting anyone out of his way as they emerged from their rooms, rubbing their eyes tiredly. News spread fast throughout the walls of the manor, like wildflowers growing in the fields.

However, before he could reach the door, Jem blocked his way. Will barely had time to register Jem carrying his own gear, before he tried to push pass him. However, Jem would not budge.

Before Jem could say anything, Will bristled impatiently, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I have to go, Jem. He could get away by the time everyone here gets moving. This may be my only-"

Surprisingly, Jem calmly interrupted his passionate outburst. "I wasn't going to stop you. I was going to come with you. You're like a brother to me, Will. Where you go, I go."

Will just stood there for a bit, staring at Jem in a mixture of shock and gratitude. He then bowed, bending at the waist with his hand over his heart, in a gesture of deep respect. "I would be honoured if you'd accompany me."

Turning and throwing open the front doors, the sunlight blinded him. As his eyes adjusted, they found two horses, then galloped off to the village, not wasting any more time.

* * *

As they approached the village, Will realised he hadn't found out exactly where Marbas was meant to be. _Although he probably would have moved anyway_, Will thought with a shrug. Peasants started emerging from their homes, since they had to get up to tend to their fields at this time. Will felt apprehension build up inside him, as if it got too crowded, Marbas might be able to slip away.

However, he needn't have worried, as Marbas and his men proudly rode through town on their warhorses, trampling anyone who dared to stand in their way. Will felt his anger build, as they went around like they owned the town. Counting the men, he thought there was around twelve of them, including Marbas himself. It wasn't exactly the best odds for him and Jem.

However, summoning his courage, Will moved into the middle of the dirt path, with his sword outstretched, so that if Marbas didn't stop, his horse would be injured. Marbas brought his horse to a stop and looked down at Will with a smirk. Will felt his grip tighten on his sword, as he yearned to wipe the smug look off his face.

Marbas gestured to his men, and they all dismounted from their horses in synchrony. Each one drew their weapon and held it at the ready, waiting for a command from their General.

While Marbas was quite a short man, what he lacked for in height, he made up for in presence. He commanded attention, his aura one of a leader, and someone who was used to being followed without question. He had strong cheekbones, and long black hair tied back in a ponytail. What was most startling about his features however, was that if you looked close enough, which Will unfortunately had in the past, you could see scarlet coloured flecks in his brown eyes. A colour which was easily reminiscent of blood.

Marbas opened his mouth and spoke, his voice like gravel, just like Will remembered from his nightmares. "William Herondale, isn't it? How nice to make your acquaintance again after last time. You've certainly grown up since then. Although you are probably still the scared little coward inside that you were last time we met."

"And you are still a smug bastard that deserves to die," Will spat, his eyes never leaving Marbas's face. He felt Jem's presence beside him, offering reassurance and help.

Marbas's grin widened. "You know that will never happen. After all, I have the 'gift' of survival. It's what makes me such a good fighter."

He voiced Will's greatest fear. How could he kill someone who was made to survive? Will had heard the rumours about Marbas that had been circling around the villages. That his 'gift' enabled him to never tire or suffer from cold, hunger, illness or pain. That it made him excellent at hunting due to his advanced vision and hearing, as well as his infallible sense of direction. That he could kill anyone who posed a threat to his survival, no matter their skill. It was why he was such an invaluable resource to the King. If anyone disobeyed him, Marbas was the perfect executioner.

"Well I'll certainly give it my best shot," Will retorted, his stance tense.

"I should cut you down, right now where you stand, as punishment for your treacherous words. However, you're so fun to toy with." Marbas laughed, a sound which grated on Will's nerves.

Will glanced at Jem, giving him the signal, as they both surged forward at the same time, picking their first opponent. Luckily, being in the middle of the village, only three men could fit abreast on the path, almost shoulder to shoulder, with no room to move their swords. So they were able to fight the two men in the lead without worrying about interference.

Will's sword danced as he parried his opponent's first sword thrust. The man was skilled - Will would have expected no less from Marbas's men – but too slow, and obviously not used to fighting in such a restrictive space. Will soon finished him off with a deep slice to his stomach. There was no time to be hindered by mercy. He hoped Jem realised that too. In this life or death game, you couldn't afford to make a single mistake.

The man slid to the ground, clutching his stomach and another promptly took his place. Will let all the anger and fear he had ever felt towards Marbas build, and he harnessed it to enhance his fighting. Each sword thrust had a purpose and an aggression behind it, which gave his newest opponent pause. He guessed his eyes probably looked wild, like a savage, and his hair a mess. His opponents probably thought he was an animal, but he didn't care. All he cared about was defeating Marbas, and these men were standing in the way of that goal.

His thrusts grew more intense as he heard Jem cry out, and he tore his eyes away from his own battle, to see if Jem was alright. It seemed he was still up and fighting, but with a nasty gash on his forehead. Will worried about such a dangerous injury, but felt his stomach loosen a bit when he saw it start to heal, slowly but surely.

Hearing a swish of a blade nearby, he jumped back. However, he wasn't quite quick enough, and was rewarded with a small cut just below his ribs, but not one big enough to slow him down. _That will teach me not to take my eyes off my opponent…_

He snarled, a ferocious battle cry, and managed to back his attacker up against the wall. The boy's eyes widened, as he realised his predicament and the limited space available to swing his sword. He really was only a boy, a couple of years younger than Will himself. Was the King really desperate enough to use young boys to do his fighting? He stared into the brilliant blue-green of the boy's eyes, seeing himself reflected. This would have been him if his sister hadn't stood up for him. _Could he really kill him?_

Will heard Marbas laugh coldly, probably from where he was watching Will expend all his energy with great amusement. "I thought he might throw you off. After all, he is just like you."

Will's eyes darkened, and he almost felt as if his heart was turning black, rotten from the inside out, just like Marbas's. "He is not me," Will ground out between clenched teeth, before finishing him off.

He took in a few deep breaths, trying to reign in his raging emotions. He felt like he was a storm, about to explode at any moment. But if he was to defeat Marbas, he would have to _be_ Marbas. He couldn't afford to show any mercy.

"Well, well, you have changed after all," Marbas called out, over the noise of clashing swords. "I can't wait to fight you."

Will ignored him, and focused on the next threat. He could feel fatigue start to wrap its fingers around him, and his movements grew slower and more sluggish. How could he and Jem fend off all of these men, let alone Marbas, when he decided to join in? It really was a hopeless fight.

As if summoned by his desperate thoughts, he heard shouts as two more men appeared at the other side of Marbas's men, so they were trapped between the two forces and the houses. There was no way Will could mistake the two Lightwood's mops of brown and sandy blonde hair. He couldn't hide his feeling of utter surprise. They had absolutely no reason to help him, especially after his confrontation with Gabriel the other day. Turning his attention back to his own battle, he felt a new sense of energy flowing through his veins, at the thought of the better odds. They could do it… he hoped.

Will ducked as his adversary swung his mace at his head. The man's muscles bulged again as he tensed and aimed again. This time, as Will ducked again, it hit the wall of a house and got lodged there, just as Will had hoped for, making it easy for Will to defeat him with a well-aimed strike.

He felt guilty for contributing towards wrecking the homes of the peasants who lived here in the village. However, he knew the Clave would help to pay to restore them, if the King didn't, which was unlikely at the best of times. He guessed the inhabitants were all currently hiding far away from here, which was a very smart choice, since none of them were fighters.

As Will had a brief respite, he glanced around to see how the rest of the battle was fairing. Gideon and Gabriel were handling themselves well, their fighting 'gift' obvious as they felled opposition after opposition. Their 'gift' gave them great skill at predicting moves and choosing their own wisely. Will would have been impressed, if he didn't dislike them so much in the first place.

Gideon nodded to Will when he saw him watching. "We couldn't let you have all the fun," he shouted over the battle sounds. Gabriel grinned at him as well, and Will got the feeling that he was trying to prove he was a suitable match for Cecily. Maybe Will would consider it again if he managed to live another day, which happened to be highly unlikely.

Jem was holding his own against his current opponent, the wound on his forehead having disappeared. He gestured to Will to continue on, when he saw him watching.

Will's eyes settled on Marbas, who was stalking towards him, having seen the number of his men dwindling. _He's finally going to get his hands dirty._ Now was the chance Will had been waiting years for. He could finally confront the man who had ruined his life and his family. Once Marbas was dead, Will might even be able to move on. He might have more time to spend with Tessa. But of course, he'd already ruined that chance. He shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to his present battle. Nothing else mattered compared to this.

Marbas circled him, like a hunter stalking his prey, holding his sword out lazily in front of him. However, Will knew he could move it at lightning speed whenever he was ready. Will was well aware of the fact that he couldn't underestimate him.

Marbas lashed out in a fake strike, to see if Will would react. Will stood still, watching him silently, and gripping his sword tightly.

"You know I could kill you right now. My 'gift' allows me to eliminate any threat to my survival. However, I shall fight you for a bit. It will be fun," Marbas said, with a ferocious grin full of teeth. "You will pay for defying me."

"I've already paid more than enough. Now it is time for me to avenge all your wrongdoings," Will growled, before lunging forward towards Marbas. His lunge was instantly parried, and he got ready for another strike. Going on the offensive seemed like his only chance at the moment. He didn't know how long Marbas would play around before getting serious.

They fought, back and forth, ignoring the battle around them. Will knew Marbas was just toying with him, which made him even angrier. He wished he could have a useful 'gift' too. It would make his life so much easier.

Will's number of injuries grew, as he sustained a cut on his arm and leg, both bleeding and a nuisance as he fought. Luckily though, it wasn't on his right sword arm. He hadn't yet managed to land even one strike on Marbas. It was as if Marbas could predict his every move.

Eventually, it dragged on long enough, and they were close enough that Marbas landed a blow on Will's right wrist, causing him to drop his sword. Before he could reach down and pick it up again, Marbas held his sword to Will's stomach. He could feel the tip of it digging into his stomach, hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. At the same time, Will grabbed a knife, concealed beneath his clothing, and held it near Marbas's throat. It was close, but not close enough.

Marbas laughed, his eyes filled with a mad sort of glee. Will bristled at the thought that he was enjoying this. He deserved to die! "It seems we are at an impasse," Marbas said, stating the obvious. "Surrender now, and I won't kill you… _yet_." He put an emphasis on the latter word, drawing it out dramatically, as if the thought excited him.

Will's eyes widened slightly as a plan formed in his mind. The only way to kill someone with the gift of 'survival' would be to do something completely unexpected. Something which Marbas would never predict. It was human instinct not to do what he was thinking, after all. But if it was the only way, then he was willing to do it. And it wasn't only for revenge. The world would certainly be a much better place without Marbas around, and the Clave would have a greater chance of defeating the King without his loyal guard dog.

So Will did the unthinkable. He moved forward, letting Marbas's sword pierce his stomach further. Gritting his teeth, he continued, pressing the tip of his knife against Marbas's throat and quickly thrusting it forward, without any hesitation. For once, Marbas couldn't comment, although his look of astonishment was plain, as his eyes widened. Blood spurted from the deadly wound, and Will turned his head away, unable to watch any more. Marbas managed to thrust the sword a little further into Will, before Will felt the pressure on his stomach lessen as Marbas's grip on the sword finally relaxed. Marbas then collapsed to the ground, most likely dead before reaching it.

With shaking hands, Will slowly pulled the sword out of his stomach, inch by inch. When it was out, it fell to the ground with a clatter, and Will looked down at his stomach, feeling nauseous as he watched as a steady trickle of blood flowed from the wound.

Will laughed manically, as he coughed and sputtered up blood. He'd done it… Marbas was really dead. A life for a life wasn't such a bad deal. It had a certain irony to it, because it was fair, something which Marbas never was.

The victory was soon gone from his mind, however, as he struggled to breathe. Marbas must have pierced his lung. _What did it matter, whether he died quickly or slowly?_ he suddenly thought, shrugging inwardly. At least now he'd have a quick death, rather than suffering for longer. Marbas's death had been quicker than he deserved. The rasping sound increased as his body fought for air in vain. His head drooped, and he waited for death with open arms.

* * *

Jem seemed to feel it before he saw it. He had just finished off his last adversary when he saw the ordeal unfold. He ran over towards Will as fast as he could, a wild desperation in his eyes. Will couldn't die, especially after finally achieving his goal. Jem had to heal him, or die trying. Images of Thomas's dead body rose unbidden in his mind, and the fact that he hadn't been able to save him. But this was Will, and he was still alive. He had to save him.

But he was too far away. Jem's heart beat faster with every step, and he counted each one, ignoring the searing pain from the recent cut on his leg.

Jem finally reached him, and he knelt down beside him. Will weakly tried to swat his hand away and scramble backwards before he could lay it on his injury. "No… Jem," Will managed to get out between his rasping breaths. "You'll… die too. It's my time now. Just…. take care of Tessa for me."

Jem lunged forward and forcibly grabbed Will's abdomen where the injury was. "It's not your time yet. Not if I have anything to say about it." He closed his eyes, seeing the multitude of injuries in his mind. Ignoring the other minor cuts, he focused on the worst injury. He felt his heart sink as he saw Will's left lung had been pierced. However, he wasn't shocked, as he could previously tell from the fact Will couldn't get any air in. The pressure in the sac around his lung had been pierced. But maybe, just maybe, if the gods smiled on him, he could bring the injury onto himself and save Will. Even if it meant he died himself.

Will still fought him, even with his limited strength. However, Jem pressed on, drawing the injury onto himself. He heard footsteps, and assuming it was one of the Lightwoods, he urged them to help restrain Will.

Opening his eyes, Jem saw it was Gabriel, who nodded at him. "Do what you can," he said, wishing Jem luck.

Jem closed his eyes again and concentrated, feeling a sharp pain as his lung was pierced and his abdomen cut. His breaths became short and desperate. He just couldn't draw in enough air. However, he calmed down a bit, when he heard Will's breathing returning to normal. Maybe Will would be alright. Maybe it worked after all.

As black spots appeared before Jem's eyes, he felt hands on his arms, before he lost his vision and surrendered completely to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So, another action chapter! And I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I feel really terrible, but I have been really busy. I will try to update the next chapter a bit quicker. I also apologise for the cliffhanger...**

**Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas, and a happy New Year!**

**~ SilverJem5**


	14. Chapter 14 - Pale as Parchment

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Guest:** Thank you very much. There's some more time this chapter. :)

**thedarkwhiteangel:** Trust me, I would never forgive myself either! I'm glad you don't want him to die. Thank you, and I'm glad that you enjoyed Will's perspective too.

**Jillessa Heronstairs:** Hahaha, your reviews always make me laugh. :) That would actually be quite an interesting story. I should go write it now! Jk ;) I know… I'm so lucky, and I love the holidays so much!

**nightflightthehero:** Please read on and see what happens. ;)

**laurenathalasa:** Hehe, sorry! Luckily I haven't received death threats like you did. Thank you for the compliments!

* * *

Tessa made her way to the infirmary as soon as she woke up. It had been three days since Gabriel and Gideon had dragged an unconscious Jem, and a barely conscious Will back to the mansion. She had watched in horror as Jem's head had rolled back when Gideon carried him inside. To see him so pale and with so little life was unimaginable. Will had seemed alright, the majority of his injuries healed by Jem, although he was still in shock and barely comprehensible.

With each passing day since the battle, her heart filled with even more dread, if that were even possible. Everyone was wondering whether Jem would wake up or not. Between the whispers, she'd even heard some people placing bets. She supposed that was human nature though, to take some sort of sick interest in other people's misfortune.

Returning to the present, she knocked lightly on the infirmary door, before pushing it open. Will, who had been pacing at the end of Jem's bed, stopped and looked up at her. They had barely talked since that evening in the library, and even now, Will could hardly meet her eyes. Once he'd been brought back from the fight, Charlotte had confined him to a sick bed, however, with no injury left in sight, he'd soon gotten up to watch over Jem. Will had hardly left the room over the three days, rejecting any food or any form of comfort. Tessa honestly worried about what would happen to Will if Jem wasn't there.

She pushed her thoughts aside, and focused on Jem's frail body, which was dwarfed by the large bed. Tessa was relieved to see he was still taking in shaky breaths, and he lay so still, with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful and serene, almost like what someone looks like before death, which she had seen firsthand. But he'd held on for days, she'd told herself, and he could make it. To anyone else, he might have just looked like he was sleeping, about to wake up at any moment. That's if you missed the gaping wound on his abdomen.

Tessa walked over and lifted up the sheet placed over Jem, as well as his loose shirt, moving the bandage on his abdomen slightly, to see how the wound looked now. Normally the thought of such an act would have left her blushing and embarrassed, but this was Jem, and she had to see how he was going firsthand.

Looking carefully, she noticed the skin had started knitting itself back together, and it was looking healthy, with no infection. In fact, it wouldn't be long until it was fully healed - according to Mary who had temporarily taken over Jem's position - with just a scar left as a reminder.

Replacing the sheet over him, she sat in the chair beside his bed and took his hand, squeezing it to let him know she was there. Over the long days she'd talked to him, in the hope that he'd hear her. She'd even read him a book, and Will had sat by her to listen as well.

But now, Tessa just sat like that for a while, looking at his skin, which was as pale as parchment, and feeling a sense of triumph and hope at every breath. _If only he'd open his eyes…_

She looked over at Will, who was gazing at Jem with worry. "Jem will wake up soon," she said, her voice full of reassurance. "His body just needs time to recover. He had a near death experience, after all." She winced slightly when she said the word 'death.' She felt like she had to tread lightly around Will at the moment.

Will merely glanced at her briefly, his eyes dull and flat compared to their normal brilliant blue. "He shouldn't have tried to save me. I was willing to sacrifice myself to kill Marbas."

Tessa flinched in shock. "Don't say that, Will! No one wants you to die, and Jem was willing to sacrifice himself for you."

Looking down, Tessa could see Will was clenching his fists. "I should have died," he stated bitterly.

She took a few quick steps over towards him, boldly taking his hands in hers. He looked up in shock, and she could see that her reaction to his kiss was still tearing him up inside. She knew she had to set it straight.

"Will, I don't want you to die. I'm sorry I overreacted after you kissed me. It's not that I didn't like it, I was just scared of your 'gift.' I know you're a good person though, and would never use it to hurt me. I'm sorry." She gazed into his eyes to show her sincerity, since she had meant every word. His eyes seemed to brighten a fraction, although he hid his reaction to her words well.

He shook his head slowly. "No, you were right. I should never use my 'gift' on you, or anyone. I apologise for what happened." His hair fell into his eyes as he looked down, suddenly looking unusually vulnerable. "I'm dangerous, Tessa. You should stay away from me."

Before she could protest, he wrenched his hands out of her grip and went to sit by Jem, swiftly ending the conversation. He gently put his hand on Jem's forehead, testing his temperature, before recoiling in shock when Jem slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

Suddenly pulled out of his vivid dreams, Jem's eyes opened, and he squinted as he looked directly into the candlelight beside his bed. Blinking rapidly, to adjust his vision, he moved his head to glance around the infirmary, before his eyes settled on Will and Tessa.

Will was staring at him, as if he'd seen a ghost. "James… you're awake?" he asked hesitantly, his voice tinged with wonder and disbelief.

"Yes, it appears so," Jem remarked mildly, before both Will and Tessa bent down and gathered him into their arms, in a hug. Jem was pleasantly surprised when he felt no pain around his abdomen. He noticed Will was taking in quick breaths, while Jem could feel Tessa's tears running down his arm.

"I'm so glad you're back," Tessa whispered, her voice uneven, as if she was holding back more tears.

"Don't ever do that to me again, James," Will warned, his voice hard and accusing, but Jem knew Will would be mad at himself, most of all.

Jem merely raised an eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous. You'd do the same if you were in my position. I could never just stand back and watch you die."

Although Will scowled at this, he couldn't argue as he pulled back and straightened. It was obvious he was just happy to see Jem awake.

"So how long have I been asleep?" Jem asked them, wondering how much he'd missed. He guessed it must have been a while judging from how worried they had been.

They both hesitated, but it was Tessa who answered. "It's been three days."

_Three days?_ Jem was shocked, but supposed he should be grateful that he even survived the fatal injury. He looked over at Will, knowing all too well what he could be like. "I hope you haven't been chained to my bed this whole time."

Before Will could answer, Tessa spoke up again, and Jem was grateful to her for telling the truth. "He hasn't been eating or sleeping."

Jem frowned at Will, giving him a hard look, although he could never stay angry at him for long. "Really Will, there was nothing you could do. I was trying to save your life, not make you die of starvation."

Will let out a short bark of laughter, and repeated what Jem had said earlier. "You would have done the same for me."

Jem shook his head at Will's antics, and gingerly sat up in the bed. He lifted his shirt and inspected the wound, his fingers lightly brushing over it. He stretched his body from side to side, feeling no pain related to his lung either. It was miraculous that he and Will had both survived. He'd never known the extent of his 'gift,' but if it could save lives, it would certainly be the most sought after 'gift' in the kingdoms. However, he had a nagging worry in the back of his mind, about the concept of a life for a life. Could he really cheat death? Or would this somehow catch up with him later?

Clearing his mind of the negative thoughts, he forced a smile, glancing between them with fake happiness. He didn't want to ruin it for them.

Will, seeing through his disguise, as always, turned to Tessa. "Do you mind if I talk to Jem alone for a moment?" he asked briskly, but not unkindly.

"Of course," she replied in good grace, giving Jem's hand one last reassuring squeeze, before leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Will sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forwards and lowering his voice. "That was unbelievable, but who questions miracles?" he asked, awe still obvious in his tone.

Jem nodded slowly in agreement, and decided to voice his theory. "I think I survived because I drew strength from someone. It was like that time where I healed the horse, and you leant me your strength. Just before I passed out, I felt someone's arms on me, and it must have happened again."

He couldn't keep the worry from his voice. That kind of power was dangerous. The feeling he got from it was addictive, and it wasn't easy to stop. If he hadn't forced himself to stop that other time, he had the feeling he might have leached Will of all his strength, and that was a scary thought. And if word got out to the kingdom about such an ability, he'd be dead. Most likely hanged or burnt to a stake. After all, people feared what they didn't know.

Jem continued, his voice shaky. "Then you touched my forehead before I woke up, right? Did you feel a tug on your energy?"

Will rested a hand on his arm, which calmed his racing thoughts. "It's nothing that I would miss. I'd give up all my strength just to see you wake up."

He shook his head, feeling increasingly distraught. "Don't ever let me drain you, Will. I'm worried I'll go too far. You can't let me."

In response, Will's eyes softened. "I'm not worried. I trust you with my life. You just need to trust yourself."

For some reason, he felt exhausted, despite the fact he'd been sleeping for three days. Unintentionally, he felt Will's strength being drawn and mingling with his own, from where his hand rested on his own arm. Widening his eyes, he scrambled back, pulling his arm away and leaning his back against the wall. He drew in quick panicked breaths, flashes of the time he'd been asleep suddenly coming back to him.

"I had such vivid dreams, Will. There was fire and battles, and people dying everywhere." His voice lowered even further to a whisper. "I felt helpless, like there was nothing I could do. And then there was Tessa and Mortmain. He won, Will... He won." Jem folded his arms around his middle, rocking back and forth.

"They were just dreams, Jem. Nothing more, nothing less," Will stated in certainty, his eyes holding Jem's gaze, and his hands gently steadying him and holding him still.

Jem shivered uncontrollably, and rapidly shook his head from side to side. "You don't understand. They seemed so real. I feel like it was a warning of what was to come."

"You're a healer, not a seer," Will said firmly. "You just need some more rest." He pulled the sheets up over Jem when he saw him shivering. "I can stay as long as you need."

Relaxing his tense muscles, he sighed and started to close his eyes. "You're right of course. I don't know what came over me. Thank you."

He saw Will nod, and settle beside him, leaning his back against the wall, as Jem himself lay down under the sheets. The last thing he heard Will whisper before he fell back asleep was, "You're going to be fine."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the long wait again! Please review/favourite/follow, because your words really inspire me. I was a little disappointed that I only had five reviews for the previous chapter, when I had nine for the one before that. I hope you like other chapters, like action, adventure, etc, besides just the romance chapters. Or maybe I just took too long to update. But hey, five is still better than nothing. Anyway, there will be a change of pace soon, so enjoy the lull while it's here. ;) **

**~ SilverJem5**


	15. Chapter 15 - A Rather Unfair Surprise

**Responses to Reviews:**

**laurenathalasa:** Yay! Haha I'm so bad at dancing. I'm glad you love Jem too. :)

**thedarkwhiteangel:**I'm happy you're glad Jem is still alive. Thank you for your kind comments. :)

**LS009: **Thank you for your review, I'm so glad you think it's original, since that's what I was hoping for when I started out. That means a lot. :D

**IC3D T3A: **I love dystopian/fantasy stories as well, as you can probably tell. ;) You're right it's more human nature than instinct, that was definitely the word I was looking for. I'll go change it now. And as for your other point, it's a good one as well, but Jem's power is more unusual and unknown since he's the only one alive with his 'gift' that they know of. So it is a bit more of a mysterious power. But it's really a bit of both I suppose. It is more to do with him being a threat though, like you said.

**MortalShadowhunter:**Wow, I can't believe you read my story and liked it! Yay, I'm so happy! :) Thank you for the lovely review. I'm glad I've kept the time period well, and also that the romance isn't too fluffy, because well, we both know how bad it can be reading something overly fluffy. Haha ;)

**FirePheonix77: **That's an interesting question, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see for an answer in regards to that.

**JemIsDaBest: **Aww thank you. More stories or more chapters? Hope you enjoy this chapter too. :)

* * *

Tessa decided that seeing such joy and life back in Jem's eyes was worth all her worldly possessions. Jem grinned with a childish glee at her as they approached the markets and dismounted, leaving their horse, Chester, in good hands. Of course Jem had picked him to ride after the bond they'd shared over the previous journey.

It had been weeks since Jem had woken up, and his cheeks were back to a healthy colour and his eyes a light silver. Now that he'd recovered, he had insisted on taking her for a tour of Airedale, which was the closest town after the village Baskerville to the Clave's mansion. Or more precisely, he had wanted to show her the special trade fair which occurred to mark the start of every season. Winter was fast approaching, and there was a celebration to mark the occasion. Travellers and merchants from all around the kingdom would come to Airedale to view or sell their wares.

When Jem had asked Will if he wanted to accompany them, Will had declined, since he had been studiously avoiding Tessa after he had told her to stay away from him. While she had been disappointed at this, she was still looking forward to spending the day with Jem.

Looking around the bustling crowd, and above the sea of heads, Tessa noted the bright colours and strained to listen to the sweet notes of music, which grew louder the closer they walked. Merchants had set up their stalls so they were sprawled over the streets, and it was impossible to tell where they ended. The town itself had grown around a river - since such a water supply was vital for a large town - and between the houses, she could get a glimpse of the water.

She was swept away in the exuberant atmosphere, the joy of the people around her enough to bring a genuine smile to her face. Blending into the group, Jem took her hand so they wouldn't get separated, and they followed the current of the crowd to the start of the markets.

Her heart rate picked up and her palms grew clammy as they reached the entrance. The King's guards had set up a checkpoint and were checking the identification of the visitors. She glanced worriedly at Jem, but he surprisingly looked unconcerned. He reached into his bag and pulled out straw hats for both of them, which the peasants or farmers usually wore. Tessa put on the one he offered her, grateful for the wide brim which hid her face, and she tucked her hair underneath it, in an attempt to provide a disguise.

Jem nodded in approval and leaned in close, his breath hot against her cheek. "Let me handle this," he whispered.

As they approached the pair of guards, Tessa noted how tired and bored they appeared. Their shoulders were slouched, and the younger of the two kept casting longing looks at the celebrations. She supposed even the King's men wished they could join in the festive events.

The older guard took the papers Jem offered, and exchanged a few words with him. He glanced over at her only briefly, before waving them through. Tessa dared to smile over at Jem as they walked together through the checkpoint. The fake papers must have worked. The kingdom had never been so restrictive in the past, but Mortmain had introduced the measures recently, in an attempt to control the movements of his people. As a result, Tessa had always been careful to avoid busy places where they were likely to be.

Pushing such thoughts of the past out of her mind, she fell into step with Jem, and they walked down the street, their eyes flitting between the stalls on both sides. The merchants had set them up with wooden frames, which could easily be folded up for transporting around towns, and a canvas cover, in case of rain.

At the tantalising smells, Tessa's stomach rumbled, and she put a hand over it in embarrassment. However, Jem laughed in amusement and pulled her towards a stall that displayed a variety of food. He paid for two large chewets, a baked meat pie which he told her were common at such fairs. Thanking him, she bit into hers and closed her eyes in delight at the rich flavours. They demolished the chewets in no time, although she took a little longer, as she struggled to eat it without making a mess, which was quite a feat.

Continuing down the streets, she found the stalls consisted of a large array of goods, from cheese, eggs and salt to pots and pans, tools, weapons, jewellery, shoes, cloth, silks and perfume. Tessa stopped to examine a particularly pretty necklace, which featured a small wooden bird, poised in mid-flight, and was crafted with an amazing likeness to the real creature. However, when Jem offered to buy it for her, she declined, deciding she only needed one necklace, and she wasn't ever planning on taking off her angel necklace.

As they passed a merchant polishing his weapons on display, she paused, watching the light glimmer on the blades. While it was true that she didn't want to have to fight, it certainly wouldn't hurt to be prepared for such an eventuality. Jem noticed her interest, and seemed to understand without her even having to open her mouth. There was an impressive range of weapons, from knives, to bows and arrows, and maces. A dagger with an unusual jewelled hilt caught her eye, and she picked it up, testing the weight. It seemed to fit her palm perfectly, and was nice and lightweight. The jewels were a ruby colour, inset into the hilt so that it was smooth on her hand. She showed it to Jem, in order to get his opinion.

He tested it, and agreed with her thoughts. "Its looks are deceiving. It appears to be just a pretty ornament, but it's a good weight, and the actual blade is sharp."

Turning to the merchant, he asked the price. Tessa's eyes widened at the figure, but Jem seemed unruffled. He offered a much smaller amount, at which the merchant rolled his eyes. "That's basically giving it away," he muttered. "The jewels alone are worth more than that."

Jem and the merchant continued to exchange prices, until they settled on one they were both happy with. The merchant even ended up throwing in a case to store it in as part of the deal. Once they had decided, Jem counted out the agreed upon amount of coins, and the merchant double checked, before nodding towards the dagger. Tessa picked it up in awe, gently running her fingers over the jewels, before sliding it into the case, and then into the pocket of her coat.

"Thank you, Jem." Tessa smiled over at him in gratitude. He insisted on paying for everything, and she couldn't refuse when she hardly had any money left. Most likely in an effort to make her feel less guilty, he had explained how he had inherited some money from his parents, as well as receiving a healthy salary for his job as a healer.

Jem's eyes lit up and he flushed at her thanks. "It's better to be safe than sorry. It may come in handy one day."

When they finished inspecting the stalls, they moved on to the forms of entertainment. They saw acrobats, jugglers and dancing bears. The jugglers put on quite a show, causing the crowd surrounding the show to chuckle in appreciation of the humour. A man and a boy, possibly father and son, carried out the act. The man ran around in small circles, rapidly juggling with three knives, showcasing great skill. The boy, whip in hand, would at times, in jest, chastise the man whenever he fumbled. The man then moved onto walking on his hands and juggling balls at the same time. Eventually, they concluded their act and collected some coins, folding their bags, and calmly walking away to disappear into the mob before the applause had even ended.

Tessa watched them go in admiration, before turning to watch the singers enter with their music scrolls in hand. Musicians also joined in on pipes, drums and other assorted instruments. They brought with them a trained bear to dance and tumble to the music of the pipe, and the crowd watched in rapture, before couples started to join in the dancing.

Jem turned to her with a twinkle in his eyes, offering her his hand. "I believe I promised you a dance," he stated, his tone light.

Tessa took his hand, her smile widening, and she let him draw her closer to him. "Then we shall have to fulfil that promise," she agreed teasingly.

Unsurprisingly, Jem was greatly attuned to the music, and he led her with ease, not following one particular dance, but making his own, gracefully gliding along with the tune. She flew along with him, laughing aloud and tipping her head back to watch the sky spin above her as she twirled.

At one point, Jem was so close, and she angled her head up towards him, her lips slightly apart. As he leaned closer, she closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss she was sure was coming, before opening them in disappointment when she felt him pull away slightly. She saw him glancing around at the other dancers, and she blushed, realising they likely would have caused a scene. When he turned back to her, his eyes seemed to hold a promise for the future, begging her to wait. She inclined her head, and was content to just be in his arms, letting the music wash over her.

Too soon the music ended, and Tessa glanced around in confusion at the rapidly dispersing crowd, before she remembered the curfew the King had put in place. While on one hand it was another demonstration of his control, on the other, the streets were quite dangerous at night, and there would be no light to guide their way, besides the moon. She and Jem reluctantly pulled apart, and started heading back to where they had left Chester.

She saw Jem turning the Carstairs' ring around on his finger, realising with a slight smile that it had been her habit as well. It seemed he was about to ask something, before he thought the better of it.

So she decided to strike up the conversation instead. "I've had such a great time today, Jem. Thank you so much for taking me," Tessa said in earnest, her emotions clouding with disappointment at the thought of the day being over. She had been looking forward to it ever since Jem had suggested it.

Jem smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "I have too, and it's been my pleasure to take you. We should come again to the next fair."

Nodding eagerly in agreement, Tessa was surprised when Jem pulled her to a stop. She felt a sense of foreboding at his tense stance, and her hand reached to grasp the hilt of her dagger after she saw Jem do the same.

The streets were now eerily deserted, and she felt the hairs raise on the back of her arm at the silence. Two guards then suddenly appeared in front of them, coming from a side street.

"Stop, in the name of the King. You're under arrest," one of the guards growled menacingly, his voice echoing down the street.

Jem's eyes darted between the two of them, assessing the brutes. Sheer size seemed to be on their side, not to mention, the fact that they were far more skilled than Tessa. Jem stepped in front of Tessa and whipped out his dagger, adopting a defensive stance. He engaged in combat with the first guard, and their strikes were too fast for her eyes to follow. Taking out her dagger a little less gracefully, Tessa eyed the other guard. She stepped out from behind Jem, despite his exclamation of alarm.

Cursing at the fact she wouldn't have time to Change, she struck out, aiming at his stomach. Quick as a snake, the guard grabbed her hand and bent it at a strange angle, causing her to cry out in pain and drop her dagger. He then promptly pulled her arm behind her back and held a knife to her throat.

Calling out a warning, the guard attracted Jem's attention, and his eyes widened at Tessa's predicament. Despite her protest - since she knew they couldn't hurt her too badly, because of the King's wishes - he dropped his dagger and held up his hands, obviously not wanting her to get hurt further.

The guard closest to him then hit him on the head with the pommel of his sword, and Jem dropped to the ground, unmoving. Letting out a scream, Tessa fought against her captor's hold, but found she couldn't break free. She cursed and cried out, struggling with all her might, before they put a hand over her mouth to quiet her screams. Trying a new tactic, she starting Changing – into who, she wasn't sure. Before she could finish however, she felt a pain behind her eyes, and she too blacked out, feeling her captor's hands catch her and gently place her down on the ground before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Thank you once again to all my amazing reviewers/followers/people who favourited this. Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'm really looking forward to where this is going and can't wait to write it.**

**~ SilverJem5**


	16. Chapter 16 - A Brush With Royalty

**Responses to Reviews:**

**yoitsyourstruly:** Yay, you're back! It was so close… sorry! Hopefully you had enough patience to last you till now, I really do wish I could have updated earlier.

**thedarkwhiteangel:** Sorry… :( They'll be okay… maybe. Haha

**Jillessa Heronstairs:** Good luck with Brian, and the potato yam hybrid babies. ;) I would be so happy if you loved my story as much as Brian… haha. And don't worry, she didn't die, or get stabbed by a banana. ;)

**Sadie:** Thank you! Sorry I couldn't update sooner.

* * *

Jem shifted uncomfortably on the back of the horse, where he sat in front of a guard. His wrists were chained together with manacles, and as the horse trotted along the cobblestone path leading to the castle, he felt like a trophy or prize being paraded to the King. He was eerily reminded of the hunters carrying a slain deer draped over the front of their horse.

Glancing over to his right, his eyes met Tessa's, who was bound in a similar position. He quickly looked away, guilt squeezing at his heart. It had been his idea to go to Airedale, after all. If they hadn't gone, this would never have happened. Not to mention, if she had gone with Will or someone else, they probably would have been able to save her. He, on the other hand, had failed miserably, freezing up when the guard had held her captive. Now Tessa was to be delivered to the one man they all feared the most.

Their journey had taken quite a few days, the long days of riding blurring together into a nightmare. Every day, Jem had hoped desperately that Will and the other members of the Clave would appear to miraculously save them. However, every night he was disappointed. He knew Will would stop at nothing to save them, but obviously even he wasn't quick enough to stop them from being taken to the castle. It didn't help that the guards had taken an unexpected route, and travelled through most of the night as well. They would have had a sizeable lead as well, before anyone realised they were truly missing. He knew he had to have faith though. The Clave could get them out of this, or at least, that was what he hoped with all his heart.

Jem had considered using his 'gift' to draw the guards' strength many times along the journey. When they allowed him a sip of water, or a bite of bread, he had thought about how easy it would have been to wrap his chained hands around their arm. He felt sure that he could draw all of someone's strength if he needed to. However, each time the thought made him sick, and he didn't act on it. He knew this hesitation made him weak, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Even if he did, the two guards had met up with the rest of their group of six, so he was still sorely outnumbered. Revealing that particular ability for nothing would have not been to their benefit. That's what he told himself, anyway.

As they drew closer to the castle, he heard Tessa let out a gasp. He was likewise impressed by the soaring castle towers, the well-kept garden, and the large moat surrounding it all. It was unthinkable that such a beautiful, majestic castle could house such a vile King. While there was a brilliant castle constructed by King Elias, in his home kingdom of Asiana, where he had spent some of his childhood, it didn't quite compare to this one in terms of looks.

At their arrival, the drawbridge was lowered, and Jem glanced down at the moat on either side as they crossed it. The brown, murky water looked fairly deep, and when he saw a ripple, he was almost certain that there was some form of sea creature lurking under the surface of the water, awaiting someone foolish enough to swim in it.

After their crossing, the drawbridge was once again pulled up, and Jem despaired at how hard the castle would be for the Clave to penetrate. Glancing around, he noticed the gardens on each side of the pathway were decorated with blooming flowers – which were starting to fall, signalling the upcoming Winter - and bushes which were perfectly manicured, with not a leaf out of place. As a stark contrast to this beauty, Mortmain had constructed hanging cages, the bars rusty and blood stained. Jem quickly looked away, not wanting to think about the poor souls who had been imprisoned there in the past.

Soon they were pulled off the horses and rushed inside. They passed the corridors so quickly that Jem had little time to form the layout in his head, let alone observe the decorations. His captor knocked on the door, before entering the throne room, pulling Jem along behind him. A few more guards fell into step behind them, holding spears pointing towards them, in case they tried any subterfuge.

Before he was fully prepared, Jem found himself face to face with none other than King Mortmain, in all his glory. The King lounged on his throne, although his sharp light grey eyes seemed to assess them closely. His hair was starting to grey, no doubt due to the rigors and stresses that came with being the King, and like many men, had side burns and a small beard. While sitting in the chair he didn't appear very tall, but he seemed to ooze an aura of authority and power. Jem's guard forced him to his knees, in a gesture of submission and Tessa's guard did the same to her.

In a smaller chair off to the side, sat a young woman with long, curly blonde hair, and intense emerald green eyes. Jem found himself staring at her in confusion, wondering who she was. It was certainly not the Queen, whom Jem had been tasked with checking up on. No, this woman was younger, and colder, he could tell as her eyes narrowed and seemed to pin him in place. She looked perfectly at ease beside the King, and she tapped her fingers against the chair impatiently. _Could she be who he suspected she was? He'd always thought it was just a rumour…_

A guard struck him on the back of his head when he didn't lower his head, and his eyes watered. "Show the proper respect," the guard snarled.

"Now, now, Brandon, that's no way to greet a guest, now is it?" Mortmain said lazily, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the situation.

"I apologise your Highness," the guard – Brandon - replied gruffly, bowing to the King.

Mortmain regarded him for a minute, before inclining his head. "You may unlock their chains."

Jem's eyes widened in disbelief at his words. Was it just because the King felt safe in a room filled with his followers, or did he really not fear them at all? Brandon bent down to stiffly undo the locks with a key he whipped out from somewhere underneath his cloak. He jerked at Jem's hands before releasing them. The message was clear – _don't try anything foolish_.

Jem rubbed his wrists, glancing at the red marks, before looking over towards Tessa, more worried about her welfare, since he knew his wrists would heal in no time. Tessa offered him a shaky smile as the King allowed them to rise.

Looking back at the raised dais, Jem wasn't quite sure who to look at. Both of them had piercing eyes, he felt like Mortmain was reading their thoughts, while the woman similarly seemed to silently assess them.

"As you would know, I am King Axel Mortmain the Great," the King started, a smirk gracing his face as if he dared them to argue at the self-proclaimed title. After no one protested, he gestured towards the young woman beside him. "And this is my darling daughter, Clara."

Jem couldn't help but let out a gasp at this. They had all heard the rumours of Mortmain's bastard child. But no one had really believed it, for there had been no substantial evidence. Rumours had a habit of being whispered from person to person, the truth being warped as it spread around the kingdom like a dandelion seed. It now turned out the rumour, for once, was true.

Jem knew Queen Juliana, King Elias's cousin, had not been able to bear children. This had put Mortmain's rule in danger, since he didn't have a future heir. Jem knew this had been one of the reasons King Elias had been worried for her. However, judging from the way Mortmain didn't address Clara as Princess, or mention her last name, Jem suspected that Mortmain hadn't officially claimed her. So she was stuck as his 'bastard' daughter, rightfully his firstborn, but not next in line for the throne due to her illegitimate birth.

Clara's eyes seemed to darken at his casual address, but she didn't correct him. Jem noticed her fingers curling around the armrests, although her outward expression didn't change.

"Welcome to my humble home. I've been waiting a very long time to meet you, Mistress Gray," the King stated with a satisfied smile. Jem was quite taken aback by his politeness. He seemed to be treating them like guests, as he'd mentioned earlier. It was not the reception he had been expecting at all.

When Tessa didn't reply, he looked unsurprised, and continued, looking over at Jem. "And James Carstairs, is it? I've heard good things about your 'gift.' We haven't had a healer in quite some time. You'll fit in quite well here."

Looking taken aback, Jem took a moment to let his words sink in. "I'm here under King Elias's orders. I'm afraid I can't stay here, and neither can Tessa. He'll be expecting me to go back soon."

Mortmain merely waved his concerns away. "I'm sure _Elias_ can share," he replied, purposely leaving out his title. He then lowered his voice slyly, as if sharing something of great importance. "Anyway, he doesn't have to know you're here, now does he? It can be our little secret."

"So you're holding me here against my will?" Jem surmised, looking at him aghast. He heard Clara let out a soft peal of laughter at his words.

Mortmain leaned forward in his seat, staring at Jem intently. "Have you heard about my 'gift'? I can read people's desires as plain as day. You desire to help people, to heal them. I'm sure you'd prefer to help out in the infirmary than to sit rotting in a dungeon. And as for Tessa," he said with a cunning grin, his eyes flicking over to her. "I know you wouldn't leave without her. So I have no doubt you'll put your talents to good use. And to help keep you on track, Clara will supervise your work. I'm sure you'll find her quite…" he paused, searching for the right word, "persuasive."

Jem looked over at her, seeing her face light up in obvious delight. "Oh, I'm sure I can help out, father," she stated, staring at Jem a little too keenly for his liking. "I have been rather bored lately. It's nice of you to give me a present as a reward."

At this, Tessa finally spoke up, glaring at Mortmain. "Jem is not a plaything for your amusement. And what exactly are you referring to when you say persuasive?"

Jem reached up to push his hair out of his eyes, wincing when the guards pointed their weapons at him because of the sudden movement. He appreciated Tessa worrying about his welfare, but he was more concerned about hers. After all, his 'gift' was valuable enough that Mortmain wouldn't be getting rid of him any time soon.

Mortmain's grin widened, and he cocked his head to the side. "Clara has a 'gift' of her own. Persuasion, just like your friend, Will. So you should know the effects first hand, I can imagine. However, Clara's of course works on the opposite gender."

Tessa blushed at his implied comment about Will, and Jem's eyes widened as Clara grinned at him. He'd always trusted Will to use his 'gift' wisely, so such power didn't seem so daunting. But in the hands of someone related to Mortmain, it was a fearsome thought. The most worrisome part was that he had no idea what she was like, and what she'd make him do. If her 'gift' worked on him, there was no telling what he may be forced to do.

"Don't look so scared, darling," Clara smirked, her voice sickly sweet. "We'll have a good time."

At this, Tessa marched forward, her fists clenched. "If you dare-" she started, before she was restrained and pull backwards by the guards.

Clara grinned in amusement. "If I dare what? Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

Knowing he couldn't change his fate, and worrying more about Tessa's, he brought the conversation back to her. "What about Tessa? What are your plans for her?"

Mortmain shrugged, as if indifferent, although Jem knew that was far from the case. "That's really none of your business. I'm afraid you don't get to know. But I have been waiting for her for quite a while. She'll be very helpful, just like yourself."

Feeling a chill run through him, he glanced over at Tessa in despair. However, she straightened her shoulders, and stood her full height. She wasn't broken yet. Happy to see the fire back in her eyes, he almost smiled.

"Let Jem go, and I'll help you," she bargained, staring the King down stubbornly. Jem protested, shaking his head and trying to catch her eye, but she didn't look his way.

Clara likewise hissed, and Mortmain shook his head, seemingly amused. "I'm afraid he is too great of an asset to let go. But I promise he'll be taken care of."

"Well, there's no way that I'm helping you then," she retorted, her posture rigid as she folded her arms.

His expression unchanging, the King leaned back in his chair smugly. "Oh, I know you'll come around. Some time spent contemplating your decision in the dungeon may be beneficial for you."

Jem's eyes widened, and his feelings of helplessness increased. The thought of Tessa locked in the dungeon made him feel physically ill. While Tessa didn't protest, Jem certainly did.

"Please, King Mortmain," Jem begged, careful to use his title to appeal to his vanity. "You don't need to do that. You have me and I'll help you. You don't need Tessa too."

Mortmain sighed. "I don't have time for your begging, as amusing as it may be. I have other matters to attend to." He clapped his hands together. "Guards, escort Tessa to the dungeons. Clara, I put you in charge of Jem for the time being."

Jem struggled against a guard, as the rest of them took Tessa by the arm and led her out of the room, before he could even say goodbye.

When Tessa was gone, Clara descended from the dais, and paused close to Jem. Close enough to whisper, "Come along, Jem," into his ear.

Blinking, as if in a trance, he obeyed, following her obediently, almost like a trained dog. She smirked at him, and led the way out of the room, not bothering to glance back at him. Although his thoughts screamed for him to stop, he couldn't quite fight past the fog in his brain which controlled his movements like a puppet.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed the change of scenery and pace. I also hope you liked the introduction of Clara, an original character I made up, who's not from the actual story, as you'd know. I've been planning her for a while though, and I think she'll be a good new character to spice things up a bit. Hopefully you'll embrace her like you did the Infernal Devices characters. :)**

**~ SilverJem5**


	17. Chapter 17 - A Traitor in Our Midst

**Responses to Reviews:**

**laurenathalasa:** Maybe…. In the future? You'll have to wait and see. ;) But I do agree, poor Jem!

**Sadie:** I'm glad you liked the twist! Thank you. :)

**thedarkwhiteangel:** Thank you! I'm glad you like Clara. And I hope you enjoy it!

**basil and dill:** Wow, I loved reading all of your reviews! It really made my day, so thank you. I'm really glad that Clara is fitting and you like Will's 'gift.' I have read Graceling a while ago and enjoyed it, and it was a bit of an inspiration.

**MortalShadowhunter:** Hehe thanks ;) I completely agree.

**Guest:** I promise I'll keep Clara authentic, and she's definitely not perfect. Haha. Thank you for your thoughts!

**yoitsyourstruly:** Hehe, that was a great review. You can go assassinate Mortmain for me. ;) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Will clenched his fists for the fifth time that day. Clave meetings, especially this one in particular, made him want to throw a chair at the wall. On second thought, he decided multiple chairs would be more satisfying, as he listened to Benedict and Charlotte argue.

"We have to plan carefully if we want to take the castle," Charlotte stated, pacing to the other side of the hall, and stopping to glance out the window. He observed the tired line of her shoulders, and the way strands of her hair fell out of her bun, showing her attention was elsewhere.

Benedict Lightwood, one of Will's least favourite people, stood up to address the crowd, his dark eyes roaming. "Are we really going to rush ahead and take it now, just because two people have been captured? We've had plenty that have been captured or killed in the past." He paused dramatically, revelling in the attention focussed on him. "What makes these two so special?"

"What makes them special?" Will practically growled, and he ignored the stares from the crowd as they turned to face him. "Is that a joke? Mortmain wants them for a reason, they're obviously important to him. It's in the Clave's best interest to rescue them. Jem is the only one with a healing 'gift' that we know of. You all saw him bring me back from the brink of death. And Tessa-" his voice nearly caught on her name. "Tessa is a valuable asset as well. Her shapeshifting 'gift' could be very useful in the future."

Shaking his head, Benedict raised his voice over Will's. "Still, two people is hardly a great loss. Taking the castle will cost us many more than that. Anyway, it may already be too late. They could be dead, for all we know."

It was too much for Will, and he was out of his seat before he knew what he was doing. He was slightly surprised when he felt no resistance, and he was reminded of the fact that Jem wasn't there to stop him, and pull him back into his seat. He moved swiftly towards Benedict, wanting to shake some sense into him, before Gideon stood up, and held out a hand to stop him.

"That's enough, Will," Gideon whispered, soft enough that people would have to strain to hear.

Will had trouble restraining his anger, and snapped back, "Of course you would defend your father."

Charlotte turned around to face them, a frown evident on her face. "Sit down, Will." The authority in her voice was hard to argue with, and he reluctantly did as she said.

She strolled back towards the assembly, pausing to gaze into everyone's eyes, so they could all feel like she was addressing them individually. "You're both right in your own way," she stated, holding her hand out to keep them quiet.

"Yes, Will's right, in that we must rescue them when we are able. But Benedict is also right about not rushing into anything. We've been considering how to take the castle for quite some time now, but we're still not ready. We need to gather more information, in the form of spies, and we need a solid plan. We won't make a move until we're ready."

Digging his nails into the palm of his hand, he fought to stop himself from jumping out of his chair again. Benedict, whom he could see out of the corner of his eye, was looking at him with a smug smile. But before he could even protest, Charlotte's gaze hardened on him.

"No one will act until I say so," she warned, her eyes burning into his. "If I have to physically restrain someone from leaving, then so be it. No one goes anywhere without my permission."

Benedict laughed, a humourless bark of a sound, and retook his seat. "Wise words, Charlotte. You wouldn't want the boy messing up your plans."

Charlotte ignored him, still focused on Will. "Do you understand?" she asked the crowd, although Will knew she was really aiming it at him.

"Yes, Lady Charlotte, as you wish," the chorus of voices repeated in perfect synchrony.

Will mouthed the words, but refused to say them out loud, hating that Tessa and Jem would be stuck in the castle for who knows how long. But he knew he couldn't free them on his own. He'd need an army, which he didn't have unless he worked with the Clave.

Satisfied, Charlotte clasped her hands together, and continued. "Our plans can be fleshed out later, but one thing cannot be ignored. There is a traitor in our midst."

A collective gasp could be heard around the room, as friends and families turned to each other in horror, and whispers and protests flew around the room.

Signalling for someone to tell them to be quiet, Charlotte's expression turned even graver than before. "Someone had to have alerted the guards. How else would they have known the exact day Jem and Tessa went out, and where to find them? It was just too much of a coincidence. Now, I don't want disharmony or discord pulling us apart over this, but I intend to find out who is responsible. I will personally be helping out with conducting these interrogations, along with a trusted team, and I promise the truth will be uncovered."

Some "Hear, hears," rang out, and the applause seemed to start in one corner of the room, before spreading to a loud crescendo.

Charlotte smiled slightly, looking proud and exhausted at the same time, before finishing with, "We will have another meeting next week at the same time, to discuss our progress."

With a slight bow, she then walked over to Henry and took his arm, before starting towards the door, signalling an end to the meeting.

Will got up and followed suit, banging his shoulder against the door in his haste to reach his room. Glancing behind him, he could have sworn he saw a flash of movement. Pausing around the next corner, he waited until the person followed him around.

Sighing when he recognised one of the men under Charlotte in rank, he scowled at him. "What, has Charlotte decided to get some dog to tag along behind me and follow my every move? Well, I'm sure you'll get bored very quickly."

The man stiffened, and backed away a few steps, his face a mask as he folded his arms and didn't bother to reply.

"Well then, have fun," Will said with a smirk, turning around and throwing the door to his room open, before slamming it shut in his face.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he put his head in his hands, wondering how Jem and Tessa were going - if they had food and water, if they were hurt in any way, and whether they were being looked after.

Cursing out loud, he promised himself that he would kill Mortmain for this. He would happily wrap his hands around his neck, and watch the life seep out of his eyes. Mortmain deserved to be sent to whatever black hole was awaiting him. And if killing him damned Will too, then so be it.

* * *

**Thank you to all my readers, reviewers and people that follow/favourite. Hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I am. :)**

**And wow! 106 reviews! I'm amazed I made it over 100! Thank you all once again.**

**~ SilverJem5**


	18. Chapter 18 - A Wealth of Knowledge

**Responses to Reviews:**

**yoitsyourstruly: It's debatable. ;) It could go either way… Jessa or Wessa. And it's back to the castle in this chapter. Yay!**

**SilverCarstairs: Thank you for your review, it was a work of art! I'm glad you think my story is something different, since that was definitely something I was going for. And I'm really happy you like Clara! It's daunting adding an OC, but I literally planned her from the start… then waited until chapter 16 to introduce her. I don't think the story would be quite the same without her. Thank you again for your kind words, it made me smile before a particularly long day that I was dreading. :)**

**fangirl1: Thank you! And it could be either ;)**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: Haha one eye is good. ;) I'm excited to read your new works as well!**

* * *

Jem woke up to a living nightmare. His shirt was covered in sweat, and the blanket was wrapped around his legs; evidence of his battle with sleep the night before. He had found a brief escape from reality in his dreams, before being thrust back into the present as Clara knocked on his door.

"Jem!" She called out, her voice sugar sweet. "Time to wake up! We have a big day ahead of us. And if you don't come out soon, I'll have to come in there," she added, sounding perfectly happy to do so.

Getting out of his bed quicker than he ever had before, Jem called out, "I'll be out in a minute."

Glancing around the bedchamber – his bedchamber - since the King had assigned it to him the day before, he still couldn't believe the size of it. It was obviously made for the nobles, and had tapestries hanging from the wall, depicting scenes from a forest nearby. The embers were slowly dying in the fireplace set in the corner of the wall, and he could feel the chill now that he was out of the bed.

Running a hand through his hair, he opened the closet, surprised to find the rows of clothes were the perfect fit. His shock turned into worry, as he wondered what other things Mortmain might know about him, if he knew details as intimate as his size.

Choosing a simple outfit, and a red cloak to go over the top to keep him warm during his walk through the castle, he fastened the cloak to his collar, using a round buckle. Glancing around the room one last time, he paused to take a deep breath. _This was going to be a long day_.

Opening his door while Clara was in the middle of knocking again, her frown turned into a grin. "There you are. How did you like your new room? Was it cosy?"

"It was fine, thank you," he replied politely, schooling his features into one of courteous interest.

She linked her arm in his, leading him down the hall. "You look dashing in the royal colour," she remarked, smiling at him side-on. Her smile seemed sincere, but he knew he couldn't let his guard down and trust her when she held the power she did.

He decided not to reply to her statement, not even sure what he would have said, if he were to open his mouth. Instead, he voiced the other question that had been plaguing his mind all night.

"Is Tessa alright? Is she still in the… dungeon?" He asked, wincing when he said the last word.

Clara merely smiled secretively. "You don't need to concern yourself with her anymore. But I can assure you that my father will take good care of her. You needn't worry."

Although her words were less than reassuring, he sighed and decided to bide his time, not wanting to upset Clara on their first day working together, especially when it seemed she wouldn't tell him anything. However, he resolved to ask her again every day, until she gave him a proper answer.

Walking briskly, Clara led him through a labyrinth of hallways, and down a winding staircase that seemed to go on forever, before they arrived at the infirmary.

Jem took a moment to glance around the room in awe, impressed by the large size, and functional layout. At the Clave, they'd only had a makeshift room, and back at King Elias's castle, the castle had not been made with war in mind, and consisted of a more compact sized room, with just the bare necessities.

Clara laughed, her eyes glittering, as she pulled him into the room. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Deciding to observe initially, Jem walked around the room, surveying the extent of the injuries of the guards sitting and lying in the beds, as well as examining who was in charge of the infirmary, and how the staff interacted.

When he was satisfied with what he had learnt, he re-joined Clara, and they walked over towards the man who has clearly in charge. He was an older man, who Jem suspected would have spent most of his life as a physician. As Jem watched, he ordered around the younger helpers with seasoned command in his voice, seemingly sure of himself.

When he saw Jem, he hurried over, wiping his hands hastily on his apron, surprisingly appearing nervous to see Jem. His hair was streaked with grey, and his kind eyes were a pale blue, like a washed out aquamarine.

"This is Walter," Clara said, by way of an introduction, addressing him as if they were friends. "He's worked here for ages. Since before I was born actually," she added thoughtfully.

"I was present at her birth in fact," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "I even helped deliver her."

Jem laughed at this, and glanced at Clara, although she merely rolled her eyes and continued. "Walter is getting older, as you can see, so he would like to pass his knowledge onto you before he retires."

Jem's eyes widened in surprise, and he stared at Walter, shocked that he would offer such a thing. He would likely be a wealth of knowledge, although Jem doubted he'd know much about the healing 'gift.' However, he couldn't have been more wrong, he realised, when Walter addressed him.

"I have studied medicine and remedies quite extensively, and have come across some pointers in my research, on using your 'gift' to its optimal effectiveness," he said, smiling kindly at Jem.

Feeling like a child again, Jem's eyes lit up, and he could barely contain his excitement, as questions poured out of his mouth, like, "What have you learnt? Do you know the extent of the 'gift'? How long I take to fully recover?"

Walter held up a hand to halt the incessant flow. "I will teach you all I know over the next few weeks, don't worry. But first, let me show you around."

Jem inclined his head, and fell into step beside him, listening attentively.

"Firstly, we separate the fatally ill from the minor injuries," Walter explained, gesturing to the two sides of the room. "Obviously one group needs more constant care than the other." He went on to explain where the herbs and other assorted ingredients were kept, as well as the salves and bandages. Jem also met some of the other workers, who carried out Walter's commands.

Walking past a bed, Jem paused when he saw the fatally injured soldier. He was obviously in great pain, his face taut and pale, set in a grimace. The most glaring obvious problem, however, was his difficulty in breathing. Every breath was an effort, and he winced as if his lungs hurt. Walking towards him, Jem reached out his hand, about to lay it on him, when Walter stopped him.

"There's many people here for you to heal, and it is only your first day. Maybe it would be best if you don't overexert yourself," he suggested, watching to see what Jem would do. "And you don't yet know the extent of your abilities either."

Jem glanced around the room, seeing the overwhelming number of people he could help, but his glance was drawn back to the man in front of him. How could he choose who to heal when there were so many of them? A rattling sound was heard as the man struggled to take in another breath and Jem longed to heal his injuries; it was almost like an ache in his own chest.

Tearing his gaze away, he looked back at Walter, wanting to respect his opinion as well. "What do you suggest I do? It doesn't look like he will last long without my help."

Walter nodded in agreement. "But you won't last long without my help either, so let me lend you my strength. Together we should be able to fix his lungs."

Jem was pleasantly surprised that Walter knew about his other ability, of drawing someone's strength. He would be reluctant to give most people this information, but he felt he could trust Walter.

Feeling hope blossom inside him, Jem pulled up a chair, so he was sitting beside the nameless man. Clara stood nearby and folded her arms, although Jem could tell she was interested, despite her outward appearance of nonchalance.

"I've healed someone's lung before," Jem said in a hushed voice, so as to not wake their new patient. Thinking about Will, he felt a cold feeling of loss, but quickly pushed it away. "My friend's lung was punctured during a sword fight."

Walter sat down beside Jem, listening carefully. "This is a difference case, however. He has an infection, which is affecting both his lungs."

Impressed by Walter's knowledge, Jem leaned forward in his seat, taking the soldier's large hand in his own, and closing his eyes. He could see that part of the lungs had filled with pus and fluids, and his vision pulsed red, symbolising what must have been the infection.

As he started channelling his 'gift' into the soldier's injury, he felt Walter take his other hand, and a small tingle of energy worked its way up his arm. He could tell however, that Walter would tire sooner than Will, due to his older age.

Taking his time, Jem worked on fixing the lungs, careful to draw out the fluids, before battling the growing infection. As he reached the last reserves of his and Walter's strength, he panicked as he struggled to breath, the horrible sensation of not having enough air overtaking his thoughts. He couldn't stop coughing, and his chest ached. However, he felt someone else lay a hand on his shoulder, and immediately, without having to think, he drew strength, and easily finished fixing the soldier's lungs.

Letting go of his hand, he took in a few shallow breaths, before opening his eyes, and looking up at Clara. She immediately took her hand from his shoulder and shrugged at his grateful smile. "What? I couldn't have you passing out on your first day. The King would have been less than impressed."

Looking down again, his smile grew as he watched the easy, painless breathing of the soldier. As his own breathing settled down, he realised he probably took more of Clara's strength than he needed, and felt a slight tug of worry at his mistake.

Walter got up stiffly, and his face slowly split into a smile as he clapped Jem on the back. "Nice one, my boy. You will master your gift in no time."

Blushing slightly at the praise, Jem slowly stood up, feeling like he was recovering at a rapid rate.

Walter glanced at him, how Jem would have imagined his own father would have, a long time ago. "You shouldn't overwork yourself today. How about you just watch for the rest of the day?"

So Jem followed Walter, as he walked between the beds, chatting to the solders and introducing Jem to them. He tried to file the names away in his mind, for future use, but felt overwhelmed by the end of the day, and knew he would be lucky to remember even a few of the names. However, his excitement grew, as he learnt some new techniques of healing without his 'gift,' and he helped out where he could, applying salves and bandages to the more minor injuries.

By the end of the day, he felt exhausted, his mind so preoccupied, that he had almost forgotten the reason he was there. Clara walked over and tapped his shoulder, telling him it was time to leave. He looked up at Walter questioningly, but he waved Jem away. "Thank you for your help today, Jem. You deserve a rest."

In order to show his immense amount of respect, Jem bowed to him and thanked him for all he had taught him that day.

"You are most welcome," was the old man's only reply, as he went back to sewing up a gash in a soldier's leg.

Jem followed Clara, too preoccupied to pay much attention to how to get back to his room. He knew he would learn it sometime. Or not, if the Clave managed to save them. Reaching his room, he expected Clara to leave, but was surprised when she waited in front of his door, leaning against it casually.

"Well, weren't you the knight in shining armour today?" she drawled, and Jem hovered a few steps away from her, feeling uneasy, although he was unsure of what to do.

Clara raised an eyebrow, and he observed the stubborn set of her shoulders. "Don't feel like talking? Why don't you invite me in then instead?"

"I don't think that is appropriate," Jem replied, glancing away, down the hall, instead of at her.

Before he knew what was happening, she closed the gap between them, and grabbed his chin, forcing him to face her. "You do as I say," she said firmly, narrowing her eyes. A second later, her expression changed into a pleasant one, and she released his chin. In her voice, she channelled her 'gift.' "Now, Jem, invite me in."

Finding himself nodding, and walking over it his door, he opened it and said, "Would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me inside?"

Clara's grin widened, and she strolled inside, positioning herself on a velvet sofa. "Come and sit beside me," she said persuasively, patting the seat beside her.

Helpless to do anything else, he did as she said, sitting down beside her, and leaving a small gap between them.

"This doesn't have to be unpleasant, Jem," she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "If you do as I ask, I'm sure we will get along just fine."

Flushing, and feeling uncomfortable at her inappropriate closeness, he flinched away from her. He had never had such attention from a lady before, except for the time he had kissed Tessa, and he suddenly wished he were more like Will. Will would know how to handle Clara.

"Won't people question why a young lady like yourself is in my room unchaperoned?" He tried to ask, wondering if her reputation meant anything to her.

"Oh, Jem," Clara laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I really don't care what people think of me. My reputation is already bad enough, why not blemish it some more?"

Jem's eyes widened, and he struggled to think of a smart reply to this. Since he hadn't met anyone like her before, he had no idea how to reason with her. He considered getting up and trying to get her to leave, but he was too late, as she suddenly made the first move.

Boldly, Clara grabbed Jem's tunic and pulled him towards her, planting a passionate kiss right onto his lips.

* * *

**A/N: So, sorry about the cliffhanger…..**

**And just an extra note, in case you're interested in my writing and would like to read an original story of mine, I'm writing alternating chapters of one with my cousin. It's called Long May She Reign, and it's on FictionPress or Wattpad, depending on which one you would prefer, under the username, ToBeAQueen. The link and description is on my profile if you would like to check it out. I'd love it if you let me know what you think of it.**

**~ SilverJem5**


	19. Chapter 19 - Dark Days

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Jillessa Heronstairs:** **Haha yeah I know, sometimes I write a lot… Glad you like my OC character! Your review made me really happy. :)**

**laurenathalasa:** **I'm glad you like Walter, and I'm looking forward to including him in future chapters. That's certainly an interesting question too. Loved your remark that Jem was like a child in a sweet shop. :D**

**yoitsyourstruly:** **Sorry! ;) I know… poor Jessa and just Jem in general… But your questions about Tessa will be answered this chapter. Yay!**

**The Gray Herondale:** **I'm glad you liked the Jessa in that chapter! :)**

**thedarkwhiteangel:** **Bad Clara! Haha. I don't like Benedict either, he's always so annoying.**

**gabreader:** **Hehe thank you, I loved getting your reviews! They really brightened my day. And I definitely haven't given up on it.**

**Guest:**** Sorry I took so long! I feel terrible… but hopefully it won't happen again! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Drawing her knees to her chest, Tessa wrapped her arms around them, feeling impossibly helpless. She had no idea how long she'd been imprisoned in the dungeon. Regardless of whether her eyes were open or closed, it was always dark, and she could feel the darkness wrap its arms around her, making it hard for her to draw in a breath.

The only sounds that greeted her ears were the drips of water somewhere in the distance, the persistent cough of a fellow prisoner, and the chatter of the guards when they occasionally came in to check on them or feed them. The smell was musty, mixed with the metallic tang of blood, as if something was rotting. Each cell was tiny, with only a coarse blanket to sleep on, and a bucket in the corner. It was hard to tell how many other people dwelled in the dungeon, although she judged there must have been at least a few, considering the occasional wail or moan she'd heard.

She soon found that the only thing to do besides sleep, was to think. Her thoughts drifted from Jem, to Will, to her parents, and then to the Clave. It became hard to stop the grotesque images that filled her mind, of them being hurt. Soon she began to imagine that the moans she heard were them, calling out to her. Would she go crazy if Mortmain left her in there and forgot about her? It seemed like a possible scenario, the way things were going.

Jumping in fright when she heard the heavy dungeon door being unlocked, she shivered, drawing the blanket around her. There was no fire to keep her warm, and it must have been well into winter, by now. Listening carefully, she deduced from the footsteps that there must be two guards, making their way down the corridor. Some of the other prisoners called out to them, begging them for mercy, or food, whichever came to their mind first. However, they made their way down to her cell, and she felt her heart tighten, in both fear and hope.

As they stopped outside her prison, she had to close her eyes, the light from the torch flickering as the flames refused to be tamed. It felt like she hadn't seen any form of light for so long, that it burned the back of her eyes.

The click of the key sounded in the lock, and she managed to squint her eyes, looking up at the guards, their swords hanging at their sides.

"The King has summoned you," one said gruffly, and she widened her eyes, taking in a sharp breath. She felt a stab of guilt when just the thought of getting out of the dungeon gave her a small amount of joy.

Tessa tried to get up, but her movements felt slow and lethargic, like she was trying to walk through honey. Sighing, the guards each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up. She clung onto the closest arm, waiting for her balance to return to normal. Feeling a bit better, she smoothed down her dress and straightened her back, trying to appear strong.

As the guards led her towards the door, she stared at the ground, trying to block out the cries, before she became overwhelmed. They hoisted the door open, and she blinked a few times, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, untainted by the darkness.

The guards then escorted her through winding hallways and staircases, before she finally found herself outside the throne room once again. Hoping it wouldn't be a repeat of last time, she entered when they opened the doors, and walked slowly towards the King, careful to keep her face expressionless.

King Mortmain nodded his head, and all but one guard left, walking to the corner to watch silently. Her eyes met the King's, and she resisted the urge to shiver. It really did feel like he could see right through her. The sensation was unpleasant, and she did a small curtsy, even if just to shatter the uncomfortable silence settling over the room.

"Tessa," he said, watching her closely. "I do hope your time in the dungeon these past few days wasn't too bad. I can assure you that if you cooperate, you will never have to go there again."

Her mind caught on the fact that it had only been a few days. It made her cringe to think of spending any more time in such a place.

He continued on, sighing dramatically under his breath, as if he were regretful, although, she knew it was all an act. "I really am sorry that had to happen. Please tell me, are you willing to cooperate now?"

"No," she spat, a little more aggressively than she'd meant to. "As I said in the past, I will _never_ help you."

"I am very disappointed to hear that, Theresa," he said, raising an eyebrow at her, as if he were amused by her resistance. "The truth is, that I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, for I haven't played all my cards yet."

"What does that mean?" She held her breath, feeling an awful sense of foreboding, since she couldn't think of worse punishments than the dungeon. Clenching her fists, she couldn't do anything but wait to hear what he'd say.

"Does this look familiar?" he asked, holding up a small object in his hand. When she squinted, since it was too far away to see, he beckoned for her to come closer. "Come, look. I think you'll find this quite interesting."

Walking forward stiffly, her heart seemed to stop for a moment when she recognised it. "That's… that's… my…mother's…" She didn't seem capable of finishing the sentence, too scared, as her mind pieced together what this could mean.

"Yes, you're correct," the King drawled, inclining his head. "It's your mother's wedding ring. Quite a simple one really," he added, rolling it around in his hand.

"Why do you have it? Are my parents okay?" She couldn't help but demand, wishing she could rip it out of his hand.

He laughed, seemingly entertained by her distress. After all, he knew exactly what she desired. He didn't need his 'gift,' when it was written all over her face. "Let's just say that I'm keeping them in a safe place, while you help me out. I promise that no harm will come to them, if you cooperate."

Feeling sick with worry, her hand reached up to run her fingers over her angel necklace. The familiar grooves and shape always helped to calm her down. But she'd never felt this helpless before, and it did little to help calm her nerves this time.

She tried to think of a logical question, pushing past the shock. What came out of her mouth however, was a string of words. "How can I trust that you really have them? And that they're still alive? Can I see them?"

"Isn't this proof enough?" he asked, throwing the ring at her. She quickly caught it, not wanting it to get damaged. Staring down at it, she slipped it over her middle finger, memories of her mother coming rushing back to her.

He tilted his head to the side, watching her. "I can give you more proof later, and maybe, just maybe, if you're on your best behaviour, I'll let you see them someday. But if you resist, let's just say… you won't ever be seeing them again. They've been waiting a long time to see you, you know. I've kept them under my care for so long while you've been foolishly running away."

Staying silent for a moment, she angled her head downwards, so her hair could cover her face. He held all the power, and she didn't have much of a choice. "What is it you want me to do?"

A grin spread over his face, and it was sickening to see. "Now, that is the question I've been waiting to hear. I have a bit of a problem with the neighbouring kingdom. Elias keeps asking about his dear cousin, my wife, Queen Juliana. She has met with some rather… unfortunate circumstances."

He seemed to pause to see her reaction, and she swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. It seemed clear that he was implying that she had died.

"That's why I need you," he continued, undaunted by her reaction. "You can be my wife. When you Change into her, no one will know the difference. I can't have anyone knowing what has happened to her yet. If Elias finds out what happened, I am sure he will go to war with us, and I am not ready yet. When we go to war, I want it to be on my terms, when I'm ready. I need to build my army first. As you're well aware, no one else has your unique ability. Of course, at first I had other ideas for what I wanted to use you for. But a few weeks ago, my priorities changed after certain circumstances."

Listening to his words, she imagined living years – or even the rest of her life – pretending to be his wife. The very thought made her want to throw up. Not only would it be hard for her to keep up the appearance every day, but having to spend time with him would be even worse. A form of punishment far greater than anything else.

Struggling to think of how to reply, she held up chin up, not wanting him to break her spirit. "I will only do this, if you promise to keep my parents safe, and to let me visit them sometimes. And to see that no harm comes to Jem either, or any of my other friends."

"Oh, I can assure you, your parents and James Carstairs will be safe. The more you help me, the more I'll rein Clara in. Your other friends at the Clave, well… my protection doesn't extend to them. But if they stay out of my way, then I'll stay out of theirs."

She nodded slightly, trying to come to terms with what was about to happen. How could this have all happened so quickly? Her life was turning into a nightmare, day by day, until she forgot what it meant to dream again.

"Then I feel like I have no choice but to accept," she finally answered, bowing her head in resignation.

"Now," he remarked, clapping his hands together, his eyes glinting greedily. "I want to give you a little test, to make sure you're ready."

He held out a sparkling hair clip to her, and she took it reluctantly, looking at the pretty gems adorning it.

"I want you to Change into her," he instructed. "I know you need something special of the person's, and this will fit that requirement. She wore it every day, and it was of great sentimental value to her."

Tessa positioned it in her hair, treating it delicately, like it might break. From what she'd heard, the Queen had been a special person.

Feeling the clip beneath her fingers, she closed her eyes and opened her mind, letting the Queen's essence roll over her. It hurt at first, her body tingling all over as her feet started to shrink, and her figure became slightly shorter and curvier. She could feel her eyes become more slanted as well, which was the strangest feeling. Holding out her hands and opening her eyes, she saw her fingers were still long and slim, although her skin was tanner. Pulling her long, silky, black hair over her shoulder, she took a moment to marvel at the foreignness of her new body, waiting for the dizziness to subside.

Hearing an applause echo through the room, Tessa looked up to see the King standing up and making his way towards her. "Congratulations, that was very impressive. Do a twirl," he said, gesturing with his hand.

Gritting her teeth, she obeyed reluctantly, holding her dress slightly up off the ground, glad that it still fit her.

"You look just like her," he marvelled, his eyes wide in wonder. "Just as I imagined." Reaching out, he placed a hand firmly under her chin, tilting it to the left, and then to the right, before staring at her. Feeling uncomfortable at his close proximity, she tried to look away, although he pulled her face back towards him. He was too close, and her breath quickened as she worried about what he would do next.

Finally releasing her, he returned to his throne, sitting down gracefully, after many years of practice. Unable to help a sigh of relief, Tessa used her 'gift' to Change back into herself, the feeling of foreignness disappearing, as well as the dizziness.

"Of course, even though you look just like her, you have to learn to _be_ her," the King stated, gesturing for the guard to open the door to the throne room. In strolled a girl dressed in a simple dress. Tessa couldn't help but examine her in curiosity, wondering why she was there. Her brown hair was tied up in a tight bun, and her expression was impassive as she stared straight ahead, seemingly ignoring her.

"This," the King said with a flourish, "Is Miranda. She'll be your lady-in-waiting, since she was the Queen's as well. She knows everything there is to know about the Queen, and was handpicked by myself. She will be looking after you, and teaching you how to act like Juliana. I advise you to listen to her carefully."

"It's nice to meet you, Miranda," Tessa said automatically, the polite words rolling off her tongue out of habit.

Miranda merely nodded blandly, looking uninterested in the proceedings. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

Glancing between Miranda and the King, Tessa followed her to the door, her hand going to her necklace again, to reassure herself.

"Do not disappoint me," the King called out, his voice haunting her, even as she left the room. "When you're ready, I still have a final test for you."

Bowing her head, Tessa focused on putting one foot in front of the other as she followed Miranda, fighting against the exhaustion creeping over her. It seemed everything was catching up with her now, and she had a bad feeling about what the future held.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I feel really terrible. I had to take a break for exams, and then it was really hard to get back into it after so long. Anyway, I'm back! Hopefully my next update will be a lot quicker. Please let me know what you think of the chapter in a review!**

**~ SilverJem5**


	20. Chapter 20 - A Spy's Life

**Responses to Reviews:**

**yoitsyourstruly****: I loved your review! Hehe please do, I agree that Mortmain is a vile creature. ;) Hopefully the next chapter will be from Jem's POV. Yay! I'm really glad I'm keeping it mysterious and unpredictable, and I liked the comparison to a labyrinth. Hopefully it stays that way for a while! :)**

**Luna****: Thank you! You're awesome too. :)**

**AnnaLuck0201****: Aww, thank you so much. Being compared to Cassie in any kind of way is a great honour.**

**gabreader****: Thank you, my exams did go well. :) And Tessa and Jem will be okay… hopefully. ;) **

**Mia****: Sorry, but it may not be for a little while. :( Just focusing on the plot for a bit first. But hopefully soon!**

**Moonlight and Ashes****: Your review really brightened my day, so thank you! I'm so glad I've kept to the medieval setting, because I agree that it's annoying when someone doesn't stick to the time period, and I definitely want to stay true to it. Hehe sorry about Chapter 18… but hope you enjoy the rest!**

* * *

Spying, Cecily decided, wasn't nearly as fun as she thought it would be. She'd had grand dreams of hiding in corridors, dressing up in disguises and swooping in to save the day.

In reality, it was hard, boring work.

Of course, Will had no idea of what she'd been planning before she'd left. It would have been disastrous if he'd found out, as she knew he would have stopped her. He'd lock her in her room, if he'd had to, or use his 'gift.' Gabriel wouldn't have been happy either, so she simply didn't tell either of them.

It wasn't good, she knew, but she was sick of waiting until she was older, and not getting to help out as much as the other Clave members. She was sick of being sheltered and missing out all the time. Sometimes you had to do something drastic to break out of the mould you'd been put in.

Charlotte had been looking for volunteers to be spies in the castle to gather some more information, and Cecily had been one of the first to apply. Will had wanted to, of course, but Charlotte had refused, since his appearance was already too well known. There were still wanted posters up, after all.

She'd gone to a variety of meetings with Charlotte, and had finally managed to prove her point. Charlotte had been worried that Cecily would be too young and impulsive to be able to carry out the task. However, she'd eventually managed to convince her. She had no idea who the other spies in the castle were, since it was all kept a secret, even from each other.

Word around the towns was that the castle kitchen needed some new young kitchen hands. It hadn't been hard for Cecily to get the job, especially when the Clave had created some papers recognising her previous employment in a manor kitchen. Besides, she could easily pretend to be a silly, ignorant girl. The trip to get there had been long, but she'd been bright-eyed, and filled with excitement at the prospect of finally being able to help out the Clave.

The problem with her job, she'd soon found, was that she spent every day slaving away in the kitchen, not even getting time to explore the castle, let alone see the daylight. Then at night, she only had time to roll onto her bed, before falling asleep, her feet aching, and her hands sore from the careless scratch of a knife, or a brush with the flames.

Looking up from her task, she glanced around the bustling kitchen. There was two cooks on duty – one was the head cook for the night - and around a dozen kitchen hands, all working to make dishes to a royal standard. It was always so noisy, and hot, and the myriad of smells followed her, even in her dreams.

When a cook yelled at her to get back to her work, she hid a scowl, concentrating back on her task of pounding spices with a mortar and pestle into a fine powder, doing it a little more vigorously than necessary. What the spices were exactly, she wasn't sure, and she didn't care. At least it was better than the repetitive task she had to do the other day - turning the roasting spit. She'd literally had to stand there all day and turn the abominable stick, to make sure the meat didn't get burnt. She didn't think she'd ever been that bored in her whole life.

A sigh escaped, and she tried to ignore her aching back. Couldn't she have gotten a better job? She would have preferred anything else – a maid, or a seamstress or _something_ else.

Hearing some girls talking loudly near her, she listened closely, although she didn't turn to look at them. One thing that the kitchen was good for, was gossip. She learned all kinds of things about the castle there.

"Did you hear about the Queen?" One of the girls asked, and Cecily saw the other girl nodding, out of the corner of her eye.

"That she's emerged and has taken a few trips out of her room? That's old news now," the second girl giggled. "Isn't it great? Everyone was so worried about her welfare."

Rolling her eyes, Cecily eventually tuned them out when they agreed and moved on to discussing how absolutely _gorgeous_ some of the serving boys were. The information about the Queen though, that was interesting. She filed it away for future use in her mind, deciding to ask someone a few more questions when she had a chance. Everyone in the kitchen was so nosy, that she could just pass it off as an overactive curiosity.

Looking down to inspect whether the spices were a fine powder consistency yet, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, As boring as the job was, she knew she had to keep going, for the Clave's sake. If she worked her way up to a higher position, she might even get the opportunity to serve dishes to the King one day.

Hiding a grin at the thought behind her hand, she picked up the mortar and pestle, and added the spices to the pot hanging over the fire. Royals, it seemed, got to eat the best food. Just for dinner that night, there was an array of savoury roasted meats, fowl, and fish with sumptuous sauces, tasty stews, rich pastries, and fancifully decorated sweets of sugarplate and almond paste. Her mouth watered, just from the smell alone. She couldn't even imagine what it would taste like, if it smelled so good.

Finally, a cook told her she could go and get some sleep, since the dishes were ready. Breathing a sigh of relief, she took off her apron, hanging it up, before walking out the door. She started back towards the common rooms where she slept with the other kitchen workers, ready for another deep sleep, exhaustion slowing her steps. Hearing voices ahead as she turned down a hallway, she glanced around for a place to hide, wanting to listen in to their conversation. Unfortunately, there was nowhere she could go, so she kept to the left hand side of the hallway, to allow them to pass by.

She tried to keep her eyes averted, as her station dictated, but she quickly glanced up as they walked closer, wanting to see who they were. Looking straight into Jem's eyes, she drew in a quick breath. Jem was here at the castle! She felt her excitement grow at the fact, as now that they knew he was there, they would be able to rescue him, when they took the castle. Careful not to let her excitement show too much, her eyes darted to his companion, who was walking close beside him. The girl was obviously a noble, judging from her clothes, and her blonde hair shone in the firelight.

Jem stared at Cecily, his mouth agape in shock, the sentence he had been in the middle of suddenly dying on his lips. Realising he was being too obvious, he coughed awkwardly and turned back to the girl, looking sheepish. "What was I saying again, Clara?"

The girl – Clara - narrowed her eyes slightly, glancing between him and Cecily. She could feel her palms grow sweaty as she scrutinised her. _Please, don't let her work it out_, she thought, holding her breath.

Laughing lightly, Clara rested her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, don't worry Jem, I can see you're distracted this evening. You were talking about…" Although Cecily listened as hard as she could, Clara's voice grew fainter and fainter as they continued down the hall and around the corner. She stopped to watch them before they disappeared, although Jem didn't look back, likely not wanting to get her into trouble. It was a very close call, after all. Closer than she'd like to admit.

Her curiosity piqued, Cecily pondered who Clara was. It seemed Jem had a bit of freedom to walk around, although the girl was likely keeping an eye on him. Slowly continuing on to her room, she decided she needed to contact the Clave representative residing just outside the castle walls as soon as possible.

She had some very exciting news, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, twenty chapters! I'm so happy I've made it this far, and I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who's read up to here and has stuck with me. :)**

**~ SilverJem5**


	21. Chapter 21 - An Invitation

**Responses to Reviews:**

**srsmheartonmysleeve:**** Aww, thank you so much! Hehe, I can definitely imagine that happening in a maths class. ;)**

**Luna****: Here you go, thank you! And sorry for the delay! **

**Mundane:**** I will continue it, I promise. Thank you! **

**Moonlight and Ashes: ****I'm really glad that you liked how I wrote Cecily's point of view. It was a lot of fun capturing her strong willed/fiery personality. And thanks for the virtual cookie. ;) **

**Pooch2010****: Thank you so much! I will definitely continue it. :)**

* * *

"_Oh, Jem," Clara laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I really don't care what people think of me. My reputation is already bad enough, why not blemish it some more?"_

_Jem's eyes widened, and he struggled to think of a smart reply to this. Since he hadn't met anyone like her before, he had no idea how to reason with her. He considered getting up and trying to get her to leave, but he was too late, as she suddenly made the first move._

_Boldly, Clara grabbed Jem's tunic and pulled him towards her, planting a passionate kiss right onto his lips._

Gasping, Jem immediately pulled back, pushing her by the shoulders away from him. His breathing quickened, until he couldn't seem to draw in enough air, because it was all too shallow. He opened his mouth to speak, but his mind was too jumbled from the shock.

Clara chuckled, watching him with an amused glint in her eyes. "There's no need for so much drama. What? Don't tell me that was your first kiss. Or did you already share that with your dear Tessa?"

Forcing his ragged breaths to stop, Jem moved further away from her, running a hand through his hair nervously. Not wanting Clara to have something else to use against him, he was silent, watching her to see what she'd do next.

"I could force you to kiss me," Clara said with a drawn out sigh, as if she was suddenly disinterested. "But that would be boring, wouldn't you agree? I'd prefer to toy with your emotions enough that you want me. So that I'll be the only girl you think of."

Jem shook his head, making sure his voice was even. "It doesn't work like that. You'll never force someone to like you."

Standing up, Clara walked over to him. He held his breath, but she only ruffled his hair with her hand. "Oh, I'm not worried. You'll come to like me in time."

As she turned away, he stood up as well, not wanting to be the only one sitting. All he could do, however, was stand there awkwardly, his eyes darting between her and the door, as if hoping that would somehow make her leave.

She glanced back at him with a sly grin. "And we'll have a _lot_ of time," she added, confidently.

Sighing, Jem averted his eyes, making it to the door before her, and holding it open. He knew it would do him no good to be horrible back to her.

Sending him a dazzling smile, she walked outside, saying, "What a gentleman," under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jem."

"Yes, tomorrow," he agreed reluctantly, as he closed the door. Leaning his back against it, he let out a relieved sigh. If this was only the first day, how would he make it through weeks, or possibly even years, with her? He had no idea how to handle her, and she made him feel so uncomfortable and flustered at the same time. Not to mention how inappropriate it all was.

And he couldn't help but feel guilt prick his conscience when he thought of what Tessa must be going through. Here he was, taking enjoyment out of learning things, and complaining about a mere girl, when she could be experiencing unspeakable horrors.

Straightening, he told himself Clara would get bored and move on. He didn't think he was that interesting. After all, he was nothing like Will, and Will was the one the girls usually found attractive. Walking over to his closet slowly, he felt the exhaustion from the day slowly creep over him, and he focused on getting ready to go to bed.

* * *

Every morning was the same routine – it was like a ritual, almost. Clara would come to his door to collect him, and he'd ask the simple - but very important - question of how Tessa was going. Most of the time she'd roll her eyes, or say something sarcastic, but occasionally, like this morning, she'd just say that Tessa was fine. Although he knew she could be lying, it still gave him some comfort, on the off chance that Tessa was actually alright.

However, as they approached the infirmary, Jem looked at Clara quizzically when she turned away, leaving him at the door. Normally she would sit and watch him work, occasionally helping out when Walter ordered her to. But today, she moved without a word, and he couldn't help but ask.

"Clara?" He asked, in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"I have business to attend to," she said, airily. Her casual tone frustrated him, and he waited to see if she would expand on her answer.

When she continued on, he sighed, and called out, loud enough for her to hear, "What kind of business?" He hated playing along with her games, but he didn't know how else he would get an answer.

"You're not my only concern, honey," she said, in a sickly sweet voice, almost as if she were speaking to a child. "Don't worry, I won't leave you for too long."

Shaking his head in exasperation, he didn't bother to reply, and walked into the infirmary. He was immediately hit by the curious smell of herbs, salves, dirt, and rotting flesh. Making his way around the room, he stopped to chat with the patients, checking to see how their recovery was going.

After applying some salve, reapplying a bandage, and helping someone walk a few laps around the room, Jem stopped by Walter's side. He had a question to ask, but it was of a delicate subject, and he didn't know quite how to word it.

"Walter, has Clara ever used her 'gift' on you?" He asked, carefully. He knew Walter and Clara got along quite well.

Walter laughed out loud, seemingly amused at the question. "Oh no, of course not. I'm like a father to her. I certainly don't find her attractive in that way, so her persuasion charms don't work on me."

As perceptive as always, Walter examined Jem from the side. "Is she giving you any trouble?"

"No, I mean, a little bit. I just don't know how to handle her," Jem admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"She's paying you so much attention, because she likes you," Walter said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "I think she looks up to you, in a way. You have to understand, she doesn't have a lot of friends in the castle."

Being unable to stop a feeling of guilt, Jem sighed, looking down at his shoes. It was true, that she didn't seem to have any friends besides Walter. Maybe she wasn't even sure how to make friends properly anymore.

"I suppose you're right," Jem replied, after a pause. "She probably doesn't mean any harm."

Walter nodded in agreement. "No, she doesn't. Imagine growing up trying to please the King. It's no easy feat."

Thinking over Walter's words as he cleaned a wound, Jem decided he should try and be understanding towards Clara. Maybe if he showed her some kindness, she would respond in kind.

As he finally cleared his thoughts surrounding Clara, his thoughts turned to Cecily. He had been so shocked to see her, that he had been sure that Clara would work it out. However, she hadn't said anything about it.

As much as Jem wanted to be able to talk to Cecily, to see why she was here, he knew it was too dangerous. Not only was Clara normally at his side, but anyone could overhear their conversation, and he didn't want to put Cecily's life in danger. He hadn't had the opportunity either, because he hadn't seen her since. Judging by her clothes, she must have been working in a lowly position, perhaps in the kitchen, or as a serving girl. He knew she must have been helping the Clave out, for it was the only reason she would be here. Thinking of what Will's reaction would have been at her being here, he almost laughed, before it turned to pain at the thought of his friend.

Focusing on his job, he ignored the pain, knowing he should be content at the fact that Will would be safe. However, he was so intent on his job that he jumped when he heard Clara's voice at his ear.

"Did you miss me?" she whispered, flirtatiously.

Before he could even think up a reply, she pressed a scroll into his hands. It smelled like the ink had just dried, and he broke the wax seal and unwrapped it carefully. His eyes ran over the words a couple of times, as he tried to comprehend the meaning of the letter.

"That's right," Clara, declared, her eyes delighted. "You have been invited to dine with the King and Queen."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay between chapters. I had exams again, and I've been really busy, but I'm on holidays now, so hopefully I'll be able to update a lot more often. As always, please let me know what you think. :)**

**~ SilverJem5**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Traitor

**Responses to Reviews:**

**gabreader****: Thank you, I'm pretty happy with all my results. :)**

* * *

As he waited for the trial to start, Will found he had plenty of time to contemplate what a failure he was. A failure as a friend, as a brother, as a son. When he'd found out that Cecily was gone, he'd felt empty, until the anger came crashing down on him. It was more anger at himself than anyone else. If he'd worked it out earlier, he could have stopped her. Now Jem, Tessa and Cecily were all stuck in the castle. _If anything happened to them_….clenching his fist, he glanced around the room, trying not to think about it.

Anyone who was interested was invited to attend a trial at the Clave. This trial in particular, was the most popular one Will had ever been to. It was no surprise, when normally trials were about a fight that had broken out, or someone who had taken more than their share of food, while this one was rumoured to reveal the traitor in their midst.

Sitting up straighter, Will's mouth gaped open when he saw who they were leading in, by handcuffs. It was none other than Benedict Lightwood. He looked the worse for wear – a little thinner than usual, his bony face and sharp features standing out even more than normal, giving him a severe look. He couldn't help but feel a small amount of satisfaction at seeing Benedict in such a shape.

As Benedict was led to a stand at the front, Will saw his sons, Gideon and Gabriel sitting down nearby, their expressions showing a combination of shock and disbelief.

Will's attention turned to Charlotte, her tired brown eyes watching Benedict with a steely expression, before she cleared her throat, readying herself to address the crowd. "For those assembled here today, this trial brings to light the fact that Benedict Lightwood is a traitor."

A gasp ran through the crowd, everyone trying to comprehend what this meant. Will himself felt a sense of dread, wondering what secrets Benedict had already given away.

"This is preposterous," Benedict spat, his eyes darkening in anger. "I have only been loyal to the Clave and-"

Holding up a hand, Charlotte interrupted him. "Our spies are certain it was you, Benedict."

He shook his head quickly, and Will could see the tense line in his posture. "No. This is an outrage – you just feel threatened by me, because I'm the only one that could challenge you as a leader. I should be the one in charge, and everyone knows it."

Gritting his teeth, Will could practically see the crowd leaning forward in their seats in anticipation. A fight like this was very rare, indeed. Secrets like this were normally left behind closed doors.

"Don't bother lying to us," Charlotte countered. "We found the letters in your room." Raising the hand she had kept hidden behind her until now, she held them up, for the crowd to see. "Would you like me to read them out? They're from the King's representative."

Benedict visually paled, his hand clenching and unclenching. "No."

Charlotte continued, mercilessly. "What was it? The money, the esteem? Why would you betray your family, the Clave? We would have leant you money, if that's what you needed."

Shaking her head in disgust, she looked away from him. "From what we've deduced from the letters, Benedict told the King's representatives where Jem and Tessa would be, the day they were taken. He no doubt received the substantial rewards for their capture."

Will growled under his breath, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Benedict. He was the reason they were captured. All of this was his fault. As he was tempted to get up, the guard beside him put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. Of course, Charlotte would have planned for his reaction. Hoping Benedict would get the punishment he deserved, Will waved the man's hand away, focusing back on the proceedings.

"Since he's already a Lord, we tried to investigate why he would do such a thing." Charlotte's usual hardy tone broke for a minute, and Will could see the pain she was in. It only happened for a second though, before the steeliness was back.

"It seems his family was in a large debt, and he had fallen out of favour with the King. This must have been just the thing to boost his status – earning him the title of Baron."

When Benedict looked down, and didn't deny any of it, Gideon groaned, looking horrified, and deeply disappointed. It was obvious that it hadn't sunk in yet for Gabriel, his face set in shock, as he stared at his father. Will almost felt sorry for them.

"The question remains," Charlotte stated, looking at the brothers. "Whether his sons were involved or not."

"No, they weren't-" Benedict started, before a Clave member silenced him, at Charlotte's request.

"I wasn't asking you," she said, her gazed still fixed on the younger Lightwoods. "Were you involved?"

Gideon stood up slowly, shaking his head. "No, we weren't. I would never be involved in such a scheme, and neither would my brother." Gabriel merely muttered an agreement, staring down at the ground.

"We have both sworn allegiance to the Clave, and that is where our loyalty will remain," Gideon finished, ignoring Benedict's look of betrayal. _That serves him right_, Will thought, bitterly.

"Now that issue is settled, we will discuss Benedict's fate." Charlotte's voice echoed around the room, and there was deadly silence, as everyone held their breath.

Walking right up to Benedict, so they were face-to-face, Charlotte said, "You will now send messages to the King for us. You will start by telling him we have moved to a secret hideout in Chartersville."

Will nodded in agreement, understanding her plan. Chartersville was on the opposite side of the kingdom, and would keep the King occupied if he looked there for them. In fact, they could feed the King whatever lies they wanted, to trick him. They could finally have the upper hand.

"While you do so, you will be confined to your room here in the mansion, with guards to keep an eye on you. Should you make another other move against us, you will be sentenced to death." There was no sympathy in Charlotte's eyes or expression, and she made it clear that she meant every word. The Clave was her family, after all, and she wouldn't let anyone cross it. "Know that you have brought shame to your family name, and we will never trust your word again."

Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Gideon wrapping an arm around his younger brother's shoulders to comfort him. Gabriel let his hair cover his eyes, his shoulders shaking with his suppressed emotions.

While Will believed Benedict deserved a harsher punishment, it was true that he could be an invaluable resource, and he couldn't begrudge Charlotte's decision, no matter how angry he was.

"Cursed Lightworms," Will muttered in frustration, under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: So yay, a quick update! The next chapter will be from Tessa's point of view. Hope you all have a great week. **

**~ SilverJem5**


	23. Chapter 23 – Another Person's Skin

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Moonlight and Ashes:**** Hehe, I love reading your thoughts on Clara. I'm definitely trying to make her interesting, so I'm glad you think so. Hope your tests went well, and thank you for your reviews! :)**

**laurenathalasa:**** Haha, yeah, if only I could update that quickly all the time! And they will be… hopefully. ;)**

**gabreader:**** Yay, go Charlotte! I really do love how she's such a strong female character in the series.**

* * *

Sitting down in front of her mirror, Tessa ran her hand slowly over her face, from her forehead to her chin.

Only, it wasn't her face – it was the Queen's.

She wondered if one day, Tessa would be gone, and all that would be left would be the empty shell of the former Queen. A lifeless comparison to who she had once been.

The sense of foreignness had started to disappear, as she practised wearing Juliana's body every day. The only place she could be herself again, was when she was shut in the Queen's quarters, out of sight. The only other person allowed in there was Miranda, or the King himself.

Every day she was told to sit up straight, to mind her manners, and to smile pleasantly. She was taught, in every spare moment, how to be a Queen. She had also learnt everything about Juliana - from the Queen's favourite food, to her favourite route through the castle gardens, to how she interacted with people.

Tessa's short walks out of her room soon turned into long days spent looking around the castle, or visiting the nearby village. Mortmain wanted to make sure everyone saw the Queen was alive and well, because she was so beloved, and so that word would reach King Elias. Everyone rejoiced when they saw her, praying, bowing, and blessing her as she walked past. They asked if she was feeling better, if she liked their cooking, if she was comfortable, and the list went on. She still hadn't quite gotten used to the sensation. She had grown up as a nobody, a fugitive, an outcast. Now everyone adored her, even when she just wanted to run and hide in her room.

What she hadn't been taught about Juliana, were her feelings, and her desires. After honing her 'gift' at the Clave, Tessa had found she could glimpse into the person's mind when she Changed into them, and adopt their mannerisms. It didn't mean she knew everything, but she could feel some of their most powerful emotions, and understand a little more about them. If she was lucky – although it was rare – she may even be able to view a memory of theirs.

The Queen's mind, was hard to decipher. Perhaps because she was dead, or perhaps because she had slowly been driven mad living with Mortmain. Whenever she tried to glimpse into the Queen's mind, she could feel many conflicting emotions. There was hurt – far greater than Tessa had ever known – and there was anger at the treatment of her people. Above all else, there was fear. Fear of what Mortmain would do to her if she didn't deliver a healthy child, fear of his temper, fear of her cousin's safety, fear of living the rest of her life there as a caged bird, fear of-

Shaking her head quickly, Tessa blocked out the Queen's thoughts, before she was overwhelmed. She could only stand a little bit at a time, before she feared she would lose herself to the despair. Everything felt so real, as if it were happening to _her_.

Slipping back into her own skin, Tessa sighed, closing her eyes for a minute as the faint feeing of dizziness subsided. Now it was just like changing clothes, going from one person to the next, after all the practice. Or, it was as if one glove didn't quite fit, so she could slip on another one instead.

Opening her eyes, and glancing down at the jewellery box, she carefully removed her earrings, rings, and bracelets, which all used to belong to Juliana. All the jewels, rooms and luxuries were overwhelming for someone of her upbringing. Although she was posing as the Queen, she made it clear to Miranda, that behind closed doors, she could still do things for herself. She didn't need Miranda doing everything for her, and she needed some time to herself too.

If her clothes allowed it, she still wore her angel necklace, but only if the neckline was high enough to hide it behind her dress. However, she couldn't disguise the bracelet Will had given her, which had belonged to his older sister, or her mother's ring, so she kept them locked in a drawer, where they would be safe. Reaching down to collect the key from where she kept it hidden under the rug, she opened the drawer, running her hand over them both. She had meant to give the bracelet back to Will, for she knew how much it meant to him, but she'd never had the chance to. She still felt the ghost of Jem's ring on her finger too, but she was glad it was safe with him.

Suddenly having a thought, she tried to talk herself out of it, for she knew it would only bring her pain. But maybe it could help if she could only see a familiar face again…

Taking a deep breath, she picked up Ella's bracelet, slipping it onto her arm, before changing into some larger, more flowing clothes. She knew it was foolish to do such a thing, and to waste her energy, but she needed to see him. And maybe, just maybe, she could glimpse into his thoughts. Focusing on the bracelet, and him, she let Will's skin slide over her, the sensation familiar, from all those months ago when she last used her 'gift' to Change into him. When she finished, she stared at the reflection in the mirror, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She really did look just like him.

Reaching a hand up, she ran her hand through his dark hair, like she'd wanted to do so many times before. His impossibly blue eyes blinked back at her, and she felt her breath catch. Pulling herself together, she closed her eyes, concentrating on her thoughts, before pushing them aside, and searching for his. Although she felt like an intruder, looking into his private thoughts, it was the only way she could make sure he was still okay. It was the only way to feel close to him again, even if for the last time.

She could feel his anger, burning inside of him like a flame. Although what about, she wasn't entirely sure, since there were too many things it could be directed at. Then there was his sorrow, worry and regret, about her, Jem, Ella, Cecily, Charlotte, and the rest of the Clave. His determination was evident, and she felt like he was focused on a goal. The most important thing, was that she didn't sense he was in any immediate danger. That was what she'd been most worried about – that the King had found out where the Clave's hideout was, and that they were in trouble. However, she breathed a sigh of relief, finally able to calm her worries.

Pulling away from his thoughts, Tessa opened her eyes and stared at the reflection again. Reaching out, she held a hand to the mirror, her palm touching the reflection of his. He was so close, but yet so far.

Startled, she jumped when there was a knock at the door, and a guard's voice. She hurriedly Changed back into Juliana, and pulled her previous clothes back on, adding a cloak over the top. Taking a moment to smooth down her hair, and collect herself, she then opened the door, making sure to act like the Queen. It was like wearing a mask, and acting a character.

"The King requests the Queen's presence in his room, Your Majesty," the guard said reverently, standing with a straight back, and bowing when he saw her.

She wanted to refuse, but she felt she didn't really have a choice, so she nodded, replying with, "Could you please lead the way?"

Pulling her cloak further around her, to ward off the chill in the air, she followed closely behind the guard. Her mind worried over what the King would want with her at this hour, in his room. Surely it would just be to talk, right?

When they reached his door, she was ushered in to his sitting room, and she took a seat at his command. The King looked the picture of relaxed, as he lounged in his own chair, watching her. She eyed him nervously after he ordered the remaining guards to leave.

Once they were alone, he gestured at her. "You don't have to pretend with me, and no one else is here. Relax, be Tessa."

Following his advice, she Changed back into herself, feeling relieved as her energy waned after a long day.

"Do you know why I called you here?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Tessa shook her head, not bothering to say anything.

"Of course you don't," he said, with a small, satisfied smile. "Well, besides the fact of keeping up appearances, I also wanted to congratulate you on how quickly you've been learning. They all love you. And," he continued, leaning forward in his seat. "I believe you are ready for your final test."

Taking in a startled breath, her eyes quickly took in the room, looking anywhere but at him. The decorations were certainly befitting of a King, and she stared at a lifelike portrait of him on the wall for a moment, before she finally dared to ask the question.

"What are you talking about?"

Mortmain gave a soft chuckle, drawing out the suspense, before he finally replied. "The King and Queen will dine together with James, and my daughter, Clara, for dinner. Your task is to convince your beloved friend, Jem, that you truly are the Queen. If you can convince him, then I'm sure you can convince anyone."

Tessa's eyes widened at the thought of seeing Jem again. She had missed him so much, and she would feel so much better if she'd be able to talk to him again. Then she'd know he was alright.

"But Jem will see right through me-" She started, before falling silent at his expression.

"You better make sure he doesn't." His eyes bore into hers. "If you fail, your parents will not be long for this world. Do you understand?"

"… I understand," she whispered, looking down, so her hair covered some of her face.

"Now," he said pleasantly, as if nothing was wrong. "It will be held tomorrow night, and I can assure you, there will be a lovely feast prepared by my cooks. Miranda will help you get ready. I suggest you go and get a good night's sleep, because you'll need it."

Tessa frowned at him. "Wait, what about my parents. Can I see them if I succeed?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he responded casually. "It depends how well you do."

Fighting with her frustration, she clenched her fists, feeling her nails dig into her palms. He always replied with something similar. What if she never got to see them again?

Eager to get away from his presence, she rose, heading towards the door.

The King stopped her in her tracks. "Wait, are you forgetting something?"

Catching herself, she quickly used her 'gift' to Change back into Juliana. She turned back to glance at him, to see if that was all he meant.

"Good. And your manners," he said, giving her a pointed look.

Sighing inwardly, she curtsied, knowing it was all a power play with him. He always wanted to be in control of everything. Her emotions, her feelings, her actions. It was all a game to him. However, she was sure to keep her chin up, and her back straight. He couldn't control her determination, or her pride.

When he nodded, she opened the door, asking the guard to lead her back to her room. Her thoughts drifted to the upcoming dinner, and her heart soared at the thought of seeing Jem again, before falling when she remembered the deception. She had to convince him though.

She didn't have a choice.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I'd love it if you left me your thoughts in a review.**

**~ SilverJem5**


	24. Chapter 24 - The Language of Flowers

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Moonlight and Ashes:**** Thank you, it is an honour to have my chapter compared to hers. The dinner with the three of them will be in two chapters. :) **

**gabreader:**** That would be sweet, wouldn't it! Fingers crossed. ;)**

* * *

Jem didn't protest when Clara linked her arm with his, practically dragging him down the hallway, since he knew it would be useless.

"Could you at least tell me where we're going?" Jem asked mildly, raising an eyebrow at her eagerness.

"Well, since it's your day off," Clara started, in an unusually cheerful tone, "I thought we could go and get your outfit fitted for tomorrow night."

"Day off?" Jem repeated, surprised, to which Clara rolled her eyes.

"Of course. You didn't think you'd be working every day, did you?" she said, smirking. "The King knows you need a break. Well, Walter does, anyway. And the King listens to him."

"I already have a great many clothes in my closet," Jem said, instinctively glancing down at what he was currently wearing. He already had clothes of the finest materials, and he didn't see what was wrong with them.

"But this is dinner with the _King_," Clara said, emphasising the last word. "You need to be looking your absolute best. Not just any old thing will do."

As if the clothes that had been left for him were old. Jem sighed, but didn't argue. He hardly saw the point, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt. He didn't have much else to do, anyway.

They soon reached a room with the words, _The Royal Tailor_, carved into the wood above the door with a flourish. Clara immediately walked over to the wall with the different materials, and she ran her hand over them thoughtfully. She pointed out the silk, leather, perse, wool, fur, scarlet, satin, and other assorted materials that he had never heard of. When she felt the velvet, she pulled away, wrinkling her nose.

"I've never liked the feel of velvet," she said, making a face. "It's strange."

Jem reached out and felt the material, before shrugging. "I don't mind it."

"Of course you don't," she responded, rolling her eyes. "Goodness, Jem, it seems like you could never hate anything."

He opened his mouth to reply, but paused when the tailor came over to join them.

"Can I help you?" she said, looking Jem up and down with a questioning expression. Her keen eyes seemed to already be analysing what colours would suit him.

Clara turned to face her, her smile widening. "Jem here needs a nice outfit for a very _special_ dinner. I know you're just the person for the job."

Jem glanced around the room as they chattered, losing track of the conversation when they started talking about colours, embroidery and weaving looms. The tailor took his measurements with the tape, and he waited patiently as she did this, suppressing a sigh when he was accidently poked with a pin in the side.

Finally, it seemed the tailor had finished, as she and Clara had decided on what he should wear. Thanking the tailor again, Jem followed Clara out of the room.

She glanced back at him. "You're lucky. Normally something like this would take at least a week to be made, but they're speeding it up just for you. At the King's expense, of course."

He nodded. "I do hope the tailor knows how grateful I am."

"You only thanked her five times," Clara laughed, turning towards a door leading outside. "Come on, it's a lovely day. We should go for a walk in the gardens, don't you think?"

Her tone was more of a demand than a question, so he followed obligingly. "I suppose it would be nice to see a bit more of the castle."

"The gardens are my favourite," she grinned. "And most of the flowers are starting to bloom again, now that it's the start of spring."

As they walked among the scythe-cut grass, neatly trimmed hedges, and rows upon rows of flowers, Jem couldn't help but notice a group of nobles casting glances at them, every so often.

"Are they staring at me or you?" Jem asked, nodding his head towards them, subtly.

"It could be either," Clara shrugged, casually. It seemed she wouldn't let anything get in the way of her good mood. "Let's see," she pondered aloud, tapping her finger against her chin. "Either they're talking about Mortmain's bastard daughter, and whether she'll inherit the throne, or they're talking about the mysterious young man working in the infirmary, who has the prized gift of 'healing.' We make quite the pair to talk about," she remarked, her grin full of teeth, as she glanced over at them. Although it wasn't one of amusement; more like a predator watching its prey.

"And what do you think?" Jem asked, clasping his hands behind his back. "About inheriting the throne, I mean."

Her expression darkened, only slightly. "Who knows? I should have been named his successor by now. I thought maybe he was just waiting to see whether his wife would have a child, but it's obvious she can't, by now. All these people scorn me, because I'm his bastard, but they worry that if he changes his mind, then they need to be in my good graces. It's funny, really. They don't like me very much, and I don't like them either. They only care about who has the most power."

Jem watched her for a moment, sympathy in his expression. "Is it possible he could change his mind?"

"Sometimes he loves me, and he seems almost pleased. Other times he doesn't, and he says I'm not fit to rule," she replied, her voice flat, emotionless. "That I would never be as good as him. He toys with me. Yet he knows my desires. He knows how much I want it."

"I think you would be a much better ruler than him." Jem said, unable to help feeling a bit sorry for her. He guessed she had probably had a harder life than they realised.

"Of course you'd say that," she laughed bitterly, bending down to smell a rose.

He shook his head, pausing to wait for her. "I mean it. I do value honesty, you know."

When she didn't reply, and started walking at a brisk pace down the path, he hurried to catch up. "Can you tell me anything about the Queen, before I see her? Do you know why she hid in her room for months?"

"I don't know," she answered, although he felt like that wasn't entirely true. "She was… sick or something," she said nonchalantly.

"Surely you visited her? Did she seem ill?"

Clara's glare stopped him. "The King took full responsibility for her, and tended to her needs. I was not involved. Use your brain, Jem. Do you really think she'd want to see _me_? The King's bastard daughter? A reminder of everything she couldn't have? I doubt she likes me, and the feeling is mutual."

Looking down at the ground, he winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's been a while since I've been at Court, so it's easy to forget the significance of these things."

He looked up when Clara curled her fingers around his wrist. "It's alright Jem," she cooed. "I know you never mean any harm. It's just how you are."

As if casting off her previous thoughts, Clara smiled again, the dark expression gone. She pulled him by the wrist, over to a group of flowers. "Aren't they beautiful?" she said, almost reverently, as she gazed down at them. "My father knew of my love for flowers, and had these imported from all over the kingdoms. It's the best gift he's ever given me."

Jem was still surprised that Clara had called him her father. Normally when she called him 'the King,' she always seemed so far removed from him.

"Yes, they are," he agreed truthfully. The scent alone was lovely, the flowers and herbs heralding the season. "The range of colours are lovely too."

"Do you know the meanings of them?" she asked, glancing over at him, from under lowered lashes. "I learnt them from a visiting poet."

When he shook his head, she pointed out some of the flowers and their meanings. "There's Chamomile for patience, Chrysanthemum for cheerfulness – over there by the arches. Daisies are for innocence, or hope. Forget-me-not for well… forget-me-not," she said, with a small smile. "Ivy for friendship, Jasmine for sweet love. And willow, for sadness."

As she continued, he glanced at the flowers, as well as her expression, watching the way it lit up. Not the way it did when she pretended, but it truly brightened her features, making her look younger. Jem also pointed out some of the herbs, and their medicinal uses. Even petals could be useful – some could be used as an emetic or purgative, and the oil could scent a bath or soothe the skin. Clara actually seemed intrigued as he talked, and he tried to hide his surprise. She was like a whole different person sometimes.

"So, now I've told you what they mean, let's play a game. You can pick one that represents me, and I'll do the same for you," she said, glancing over at him with a secretive smile. "Hmm, let's see." Walking along the rows, she stopped and stooped down to pick a flower. "Yours can be the violet."

Returning to him, she handed him the purple flower, which had a sweet scent, and said, "Humility, virtue, loyalty, faithfulness. I feel like that suits you."

"Thank you," he replied, blushing slightly at the compliment. He spun the stem between his fingers. "For you…" Thinking for a moment, he then turned and picked up a small delicate flower, a light blue colour with a yellow centre. Walking back to her, and placing it behind her ear. "Forget-me-not. Because I think it would be hard to forget someone like you."

Now it was Clara's time to look surprised, as she tilted her head to the side, as if watching to see whether he meant it. "Good choice," she said finally, turning away.

After that, Clara seemed more distant, as if she were distracted. "We should return back inside," she said, after they had sat down and watched the flowers for a little while. "It's starting to get dark, and you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Jem agreed, watching her for that spark of happiness, but it was gone as she looked back at the castle. He wished that he could understand her better. Then he could _help_ her. But he didn't know how to help someone who wouldn't let anyone in.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be from Will's point of view, and the one after that will be the long-awaited dinner, from Tessa's POV.**

**~SilverJem5**


	25. Chapter 25 – Battle Strategies

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Moonlight and Ashes**: Like you said, white zinnia would have fitted Jem perfectly too… actually he's so good that a lot of flowers would have fit. How about just all of the flowers in the world? Haha :) Glad you thought Clara's flower fit too.

**Yoitsyourstruly: **Hopefully the former, rather than the latter. ;) Thank you for your thoughts! Don't worry, there will be more Jessa, and here's some more Will! :D

**Guest:** Wow, you're in the Nutcracker ballet? How cool! I do actually remember the name was Clara in that, now that you say that. What part do you dance in it?

**gabreader**: I'm glad you think that, and I hope so too! :)

**cordelia morgans**: I did read it ages ago actually, and really enjoyed it. But I've forgotten heaps since I read so long ago, so I got inspiration for the 'gift' from other books. I really should read the series again when I have the chance.

**jessa4ever**: Hehe sorry about Clara… hadn't thought of a ship name yet. Haha. Also, it's such a coincidence you mentioned Magnus! I've been planning on adding him into this story for a while now, in particular this chapter, and I completely agree. Enjoy!

**Jillessa Heronstairs**: Aww thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad you're still reading. And yes, I like that ship name too. Hehe I'm glad you like Jem and Clara, and the other stuff, and your reviews really brightened my day, so thanks! :D

* * *

"Laying siege on the castle would be suicide," Will argued loudly, leaning forward on his seat. "It would take months, and our resources would be depleted, just as much as the castle's. Also we don't have enough men."

"Then what do you suggest?" Gideon spoke up, glancing over at Will with a raised eyebrow.

Will paused, looking around the room before answering. "Attack them from the inside, not the outside. Get some trustworthy Clave members in, disguised, and they will take down the King. For us, this is a war that cannot be won. Not unless the King is gone."

Charlotte had gathered a number of trustworthy Clave members, to discuss battle strategies. Will knew he was included, because he knew the most about Jem and Tessa, and where they might be. Saving them was a crucial part of the mission too.

"That is not a bad idea," Charlotte agreed. "But once the King is dead – if such a feat is indeed possible – it will be chaos in the castle. Every noble would be trying to gain power once he's gone, and we could end up with someone just as terrible in charge."

"So, we'll be ready for them," another Clave member who Will didn't know, called out. "We can station our men nearby, to storm the castle afterwards."

"A distraction outside the castle could help," a voice suggested quietly. All eyes turned in surprise to Gabriel, who'd been silent all this time. "At the same time as the group sneaks in."

Will watched him, unable to hide his suspicion. He wasn't entirely sure either of the brothers were guilt free in their father's scheme. However, Charlotte had agreed to let them join, since Gabriel was concerned about Cecily.

Charlotte nodded, looking around at all of them for a moment, before speaking. "I think this is the perfect time to introduce a new Clave member, whom I believe will be crucial to our fight. I hope you will all welcome him, despite his… eccentricities."

She then gestured at a guard stationed at the door, who opened it, admitting a stranger into the room. Everyone watched him in mistrust, the default expression in times like these.

Despite the hard glances cast his way, the stranger waltzed casually into the room, walking to stand beside Charlotte, before lounging against the desk behind him. He acted as if he owned the place. The first thing Will noticed about him, besides his unusually coloured yellow-green eyes, was that he looked as if he was from the same kingdom as Jem. Either that or one of his parents were. His skin colour and the curve of his eyes were evidence of that. His black hair was short and spiked upwards, in a style Will had never seen before. Not to mention, his clothes were very flamboyant – a little too colourful and form fitting when compared with what males usually wore. At least not what they usually wore in this kingdom, anyway. If Will squinted hard enough, the clothes almost seemed to shine in the light.

As Charlotte opened her mouth to introduce him, Magnus held up his hand. "I can make my own introduction," he said, a pleasant smile on his face. "I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Mr Bane here could be of much use to us, and we are fortunate that he has offered to help. I would appreciate it if you would all keep your silence on his presence here." Charlotte explained, pausing for a moment, which only served to heighten the suspense. "He has the 'gift' of illusion."

There was a collective intake of breaths, and Will himself sat back in his seat. There were a number of 'gifts' that were feared more than the rest. The 'gift' of illusion was one of them, right up there on the list, near Will's own 'gift.' While he knew full well just because someone had a certain 'gift,' it didn't necessarily make them evil, he couldn't help but be worried. Many people with such a power of illusion in the past abused this 'gift' to trick people. You couldn't trust that anything you were seeing was real, and if you couldn't trust your own vision… what could you trust?

"No… no." Gabriel breathed, his face pale as he stood up, and took a step backwards. "You can't trust someone like that. Father always said…"

"No one cares about what your father thinks," Will snapped, interrupting him. "Just be quiet."

As everyone stared at Magnus, their voices suddenly raised into a crescendo, spouting out questions or opinions on the matter.

"How do you even know he has the 'gift' you say he does?"

"Is he loyal to the Clave, or the King?"

"Couldn't he be a spy?"

"I don't like the look of him."

Magnus cleared his throat, and they all fell silent. "As to whether I really have this 'gift,' well, that is an easy one to answer."

One moment his eyes were normal, human eyes, and the next, they morphed into cat-like eyes – the pupils long and vertical, instead of round - still the same strange yellow-green colour. They were… _unnatural_.

_Inhuman_.

The room was dead silent, as if it had seen a ghost. Everyone was frightened at this unknown thing they couldn't control. They couldn't trust. Unfortunately, Will knew the feeling well.

Something startled Will out of the corner of his eye. The room started to shift and move as if they were on a boat, and Will felt a headache starting. The walls moved as if made of paper, and he narrowed his eyes to slits. He blinked twice, and then the room was back to normal, leaving him wondering whether it was real, or whether he imagined it. Looking over at Magnus's smirk, he guessed the former. It must have been another one of his little 'shows.'

"In regards to your other comments," Magnus continued, as if nothing had changed, "Yes, I currently support the Clave, no I'm not a spy, and I'm sorry you don't like my appearance, but don't worry, you're not my type either."

The humour flew right over the man's head, and Will couldn't blame him, after the shock he'd had.

Charlotte sighed, looking disappointed with their reactions. "I know this isn't what you were expecting, but we need all the help we can get. And many of you have 'gifts' yourself, so I'm disappointed you'd be so unwelcoming. Since Mr Bane will be staying here, I'll adjourn this meeting for today, and we can continue it tomorrow, once you've gotten over your initial… shock. I'll expect you all to be a great deal more polite then."

With that, she walked out, many of the Clave members following closely behind her, as if afraid to be left in the same room as the illusionist.

Will scrutinised him, noting the glimmer in his eyes. He seemed more amused by it all, than anything else. It was possible he was used to such a reaction now.

While Will could understand why the others felt the way they did, he could also imagine the infinite ways the new member could benefit the Clave. They needed people with strong 'gifts' like his to defeat the king and his followers. He didn't mind using dirty tactics to get Tessa, Jem and Cecily back. If it brought them back, he'd do anything, regardless of the cost.

When the mischievous cat eyes met his own, Will got up and strolled to the door. Glancing back at him one last time when he reached it, he exhaled and shook his head slightly. "Welcome to the Clave," he said dryly, with a crooked grin, before walking out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter, with the introduction of Magnus, and I look forward ****to writing the dinner next. :)**

**~ SilverJem5**


End file.
